What's your dream, Kanon ?
by Junsui no hoshi
Summary: Rhadamanthe a réussi à se dégager de Kanon lors de son attaque ultime et à lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais comment réagira-t-il en apprenant que le Dragon des Mers a perdu la mémoire ensuite ? Une occasion de le manipuler ? Ou de se rapprocher?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! ^-^

Je me décide ENFIN à poster le prologue de ma fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lire et.. que vous me donnerez votre avis dessus, pliiiiiz =3

Bon, sur ce.. Après ses quelques brèves paroles (complètement inutiles), je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ;-D

_**Prologue **_

« Galaxian... Explosion ! »

Kanon hurla ces derniers mots, ayant décidé de par là de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais emportant avec lui le plus puissant des trois Juges des Enfers, Rhadamanthe du Whyvern. Ce dernier, en désespoir de cause, se débattait comme un beau diable, tentant par tous les moyens de faire lâcher prise au Gémeau, qui, d'une poigne de fer, le maintenait solidement contre son torse.

« Lâche-moi, Kanon ! rugit le Spectre, sentant la douleur affluer de plus en plus dans tout son corps. »

Mais le Dragon des Mers ne répondit rien, se concentrant au maximum pour empêcher Rhadamanthe de s'extraire de sa prise.

ll s'était juré qu'il allait l'emmener avec lui dans la mort, donc peut lui importait s'il mourrait également de par là. Ce serait son dernier sacrficice au nom d'Athéna, pour lui prouver à quel point il lui était devenu loyal.

Il devait tuer le Whyvern, ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise ! Il y était presque !

Rhadamanthe se débattait de plus en plus violemment. Une douleur aiguë lui vrillait son corps tout entier, comme si des aiguilles de feu se plantant profondément dans sa chair, qui n'était plus sous la protection du Surplis.

Kanon aussi souffrait. Leurs corps ne s'étaient pas désintégrés, comme le pensait le Gémeau. À la place, leurs organismes se chargeaient d'une chaleur insoutenable, prêts à imploser. Mais malgré le supplice qu'il subissait, Kanon se forçait à serrer les dents et à maintenir solidement le Juge contre lui. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir Rhadamanthe trembler de douleur, il sentait les mains du Spectre sur les siennes, tentant de les dégager de ses épaules tout en y enfonçant ses ongles...

Puis soudain, le Dragon des Mers sentit une explosion de cosmos au loin. Les Chevaliers d'Ors s'étaient sacrifiés. Mu, Aldébaran... son frère Saga, Angelo, Aiolia... Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Ayoros et Shura... et Camus et Aphrodite. Morts, tous, sans exception.

Kanon sentit l'onde de cosmos qui balaya les Enfers tout entiers. La puissance et la lumière que ses compagnons d'arme (même s'ils ne l'avait étés que quelques heures et quelques annés auparavant) avaient générée était la même que celle d'un soleil, donc la même qu'il fallait pour détruire le Mur des Lamentations... Il se sentit alors comblé: les Golds avaient réussi. Ils avaient tous... détruit le Mur des Lamentations.

Son esprit dévia vers son frère. Il allait le rejoindre dans la mort d'ici peu. Cette pensée le fit néanmoins sourire:

« Ainsi donc, Saga, se dit-il, nous sommes nés à quelques minutes d'intervalles, nous mourrons également de la même façon que nous avons vu la vie ? L'un... juste après l'autre. Et nous avons... tous deux mis nos... nos dernières forces dans... une ultime attaque... pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais... mais dans le même but... Ha ! on... se ressemble, mon... mon frère... Tous deux nous avons... viré vers le Mal et... et tous les deux nous... nous sommes faits pardonner pa...par Athéna... Enfin... enfin nous avons trouvé la...la rédemption... A bientôt Saga, à très bientôt... »

Kanon se rendit alors compte que de l'eau s'échappait de ses yeux, coulant le long de ses joues. Il pleurait.

Serrant les dents, il resserra une nouvelle fois sa prise sur le Spectre qui se débattait toujours comme avant, excepté le détail qu'il hurlait à présent sa douleur quand au fait que son corps se faisait brûler littéralement de l'intérieur.

« Mais lui Saga... continua le Dragon des Mers dans ses pensées. Lui... je l'emmène avec moi, je ne pars pas seul... »

Rhadamanthe ne savait plus que faire: ses forces le quittaient, la douleur était de plus en plus forte, la chaleur et le bouillonnement intérieur de son corps lui faisaient endurer un pur supplice ! Pour peu, il aurait imploré le Gémeau de l'achever, mais... il se refusait à l'idée de devoir mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Et encore moins de la main de Kanon...

Quand soudain... il senti la prise de son ennemi se relâcher légèrement.

De douleur, le frère de Saga avait desserré un peu son étreinte, mais sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! se dit le Juge avec un sourire torve. »

D'un mouvement vif, Rhadamanthe se dégagea farouchement de l'emprise du Grec, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Mais il ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains saisir sa gorge et des doigts commencer à serrer, serrer... empêchant l'air d'arriver à ses poumons.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour Kanon, il lui restait encore assez d'énergie pour ouvrir un Golden Triangle et se sauver. De plus, il en était certain: le Whyvern ne survivrait pas à sa chute dans le vide.

Ses mains saisirent les poignets du blond et, après lui avoir adressé un sourire narquois, il murmura, bien que n'ayant presque plus d'oxygène:

« Go... Golden Triangle... »

Puis il envoya son genou dans l'estomac du Spectre, le faisant lâcher prise, avant de l'utiliser comme appui et d'effectuer un salto arrière, bondissant en direction du passage doré qu'il avait ouvert et qui était apparu derrière eux.

Mais le Juge fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait: bien vite remit du coup du Gémeau, il se jeta à la suite de Kanon et, avant que le Dragon des Mers n'ait disparut dans le triangle doré, il lança sa plus puissante attaque:

« Greatest... Caution ! »

L'attaque fit mouche, touchant son ennemi en plein milieu du dos. Mais Kanon atteignit malgré ça le passage inter-sidéral. Rhadamanthe, dans son élan, le suivit et le Triangle d'Or ne se referma qu'une fois que les deux jeunes hommes volatilisés.

Voilà pour le prologue ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis dessus, par pitié, ça me ferai très plaisir de recevoir quelques reviews et des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, mais pas trop hard les mauvaises svp )

Bonne matinée/journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit !


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Sang du Dragon

Bonjour! Voici la suite de ''What's your dream, Kanon ?'' ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous plaîra et… bonne lecture ! (Et désolée du retard, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais sûre d'avoir posté le chapitre 1… q.p Gomen…)

Oh, j'ai oublié un petit détail:

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi, du moins pour le moment…

**Genre: **Avenure, (tentative d') humour, romance (pour plus tard)

**Rating****: **T pour le moment, il évoluera (sûrement) par la suite x3

**Couple(s): **Vous verrez !

**Auteure: **Junsui no Hoshi, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Glacia, c'est plus court ^^'

**Note: **Voyons… Il n'y a rien à dire sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé d'être aussi claire que possible. =) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je suis là et ce serait dommage que vous arrêtiez de suivre ma fiction tout ça parce que je me suis mal exprimée TwT'' *parano à fond*

**Note 2: **Je répond aux reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre, ne vous en faites pas -)

**Note 3: **(je sais, ça fait beaucoup… ^^') Reviews en fin de chapitre, please ? =3

**A présent, les réponses aux reviews !**

_Goul_: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère recevoir d'autres reviews de ta part pour la suite ! -D

_Aya_: Hé hé, merci ! ^w^ C'est vrai, j'ai lu peu de fics où Rhada se débat, on a chacun(e) sa façon d'écrire cette scène, ma foi ! =)

_Edlweis_: Merci ! ^^

_Eolia63_: Tout le monde aime ce couple, je crois ^^ (mais qui te dis qu'ils vont finir ensembles… ? …. O.o Ok, j'ai rien dit, me tue pas !) Je suis super contente que ça te plaise à ce point ^.^

_Tititi_: (j'ai oublié un « ti » ? *mode neuneu enclenché*) Merci ! -D

_Jessi-k94_: Arigato, Jess' ! ^-^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ Eh oui, voilà la suite ! (comment ça, « ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! » ?)

_Emma-aima: _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et on est du même avis sur Rhada et Kanon ! x3 Et oui, les pauvres, ils font partis des couples qui souffrent le plus physiquement ^^'' Mais ça va changer… =)

**Bon, je vous laisse (enfin) tranquilles et bonne lecture ! -D**

_Un dernier détail:__**pour ceux et celles qui désireraient tuer l'auteure après la lecture de ce chapitre, merci de vous inscrire à la liste en envoyant votre demande de meurtre à l'adresse ci-dessous:**_

_**Chez Saga et Kanon, au Temple des Gémeaux à la Troisième Maison. Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Grèce.**_

_**Chapitre 1**__**: Le Sang du Dragon**_

Il sentait quelque chose de doux, sous sa joue. Un coussin ? Non. Un tapis… ? Non plus. De …l'herbe ? Oui. Douce et fraiche, légèrement caressée par le vent. Autour de lui… une odeur de sève et de pins.

Rhadamanthe, bien que les yeux fermés, devina qu'il se trouvait en forêt.

Le Juge du Whyvern releva les paupières, dévoilant ses prunelles dorées. La lumière qui agressa ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité l'obligea à les refermer dans la seconde qui suivit.

« &%§ de soleil… »

Il réessaya une seconde fois, quoique plus lentement.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la clarté du soleil, il daigna regarder autour de lui. Il devait avoir perdu connaissance, il ne se souvenait pas être allé en forêt…

Malgré ses muscles quelque peu enquilosés, il se redressa sur les coudes, puis tenta de se lever. Une fois debout, les restes de son Surplis tombèrent au sol, et Rhadamanthe se retrouva avec un simple pantalon et les restes de son haut, qu'il retira pour être plus à l'aise. Il chassa les morceaux de métal violet du pied et se força à se concentrer.

Bon, primo, se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici… Sa tête avait du recevoir un sacré choc, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait de son nom. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche de plus de détails. Il s'appelait Rhadamanthe et il était l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, celui du Wyvern. Il était anglais et…aimait le calme et le whisky. Aller, c'est un bon début, la suite à présent. Les Enfers… avaient été détruits, tous ses collègues et amis étaient morts. Et lui… Il n'était pas mort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas périt?

Et ce nom… ce nom qui hantait ses pensées… Ka…rin ? Non, pas Karin. C'était un prénom d'homme. Ka… Kardia ? Non, ça, c'était l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Ka… Kano…

Le Whyvern écarquilla les yeux: Kanon ! Kanon des Gémeaux !

La mémoire lui revint rapidement: leur poursuite, leur combat, le Chevalier qui tente de le tuer en se sacrifiant… Puis leur dernier combat dans les airs, après qu'il soit parvenu à se dégager du Chevalier d'Athéna et qu'il essaie de l'étrangler. Mais le Grec était parvenu à s'extraire de sa prise et s'était sauvé au moyen d'un Golden Triangle. Heureusement, sa Greatest Caution avait atteint le second Gémeau au dos, il devait donc être en piteux état… car Kanon n'avait pas eu d'armure pour le protéger lors de son attaque et les précédentes attaques qu'il avait encaissées l'avaient déjà bien affaibli.

Rhadamanthe regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque trace de son ennemi. Parce que tout comme lui, Kanon était passé par le passage inter-sidéral et ils devaient donc s'être retrouvés au même endroit…

Un puissant mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne, et le Juge porta sa main à son front avec un gémissement, les sourcils (NDLR: correction: LE sourcil ! …. OK Rhada, j'ai rien dit, sort de ma chambre mtn ! _') froncés de douleur.

Quand la douleur fut passée, le Juge décida d'inspecter les lieux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il vit un peu plus loin, dépasser de derrière un arbre, une masse de cheveux bleus.

Bien que sur ses gardes mais quand même souriant, le Spectre s'en approcha, silencieux comme une lionne qui chasse, et contourna la « cachette ».

Kanon était étendu sur le ventre, inconscient et les vêtement en lambeaux.

Son pantalon était encore moyennement en bon état, mais ce n'était pas le cas du haut: il avait été brûlé, réduit en haillons par l'attaque ultime du Whyvern. Sous les restes de ta tunique carbonisée apparaissait un dos sanguinolent, brûlé à vif, d'où s'écoulait quelques filets de sang.

Et sur l'herbe, autour de la tête du Dragon des Mers, s'était répandue, en une large auréole, une grande tache écarlate.

Rhadamanthe observa un moment le Chevalier d'Athéna inconscient à ses pieds. Celui qui avait manipulé des Dieux dans le passé semblait mort, mais la poitrine qui se soulevait lentement contre terre le trahissait.

« Tu es tenace, toi, tu sais… susurra le Juge est s'accroupissant près de « l'accusé » »

Le Spectre avança lentement la main, la posa sur l'épaule du Grec et retourna le jeune homme, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

Les traits du jeune homme étaient tirés et sa respiration sifflante, preuve qu'il souffrait. Mais malgré tout ça… il était tout de même inconscient…

_Inconscient, faible, inoffensif… vulnérable et sans défense._

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Anglais, tandis qu'il avançait à nouveau ses mains… cette fois-ci en direction du cou du frère de Saga.

Il les posa sur la peau, noua ses doigts autour du cou, puis commença à serrer lentement. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser sous ses doigts, ce qui le motiva à resserrer sa prise encore plus.

Voilà…shhht… le rythme cardiaque diminuait, il devenait plus faible… l'air qu'expirait le Dragon des Mers était devenu minime… l'oxygène ne pouvait presque plus atteindre ses poumons… Encore un peu et il y était… encore un peu… quelques secondes… _et il le tuait._

La bouche de Kanon était entr'ouverte, tordue sur un grimace. Bien qu'inconscient, le Gémeau tentait tant bien que mal d'inspirer de l'air. Tentative bien infructueuse: Rhadamanthe l'étouffait à présent totalement, serrant jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

« Mais aller… ! souffla le Juge, de plus en plus en colère. Meurt, Kanon ! Meurt une bonne fois pour toutes… ! »

La bouche du Grec s'ouvrit une dernière fois en grand, puis se referma lentement, expirant la dernière quantité d'air enfermée dans les poumons. Le Spectre serra une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces, se réjouissant de sentir Kanon expirer son dernier souffle de vie.

Enfin… c'était fini, il y était parvenu…

Kanon… ne respirait plus.

**Auteure: *fonce s'enfermer aux WC à double-tour, fuyant la horde de lecteurs brandissant des fourches et des torches***


	3. Chapter 2: La Légende d'Ériclinn

Bonsoir à tous !

Nous voilà donc avec la suite de "What's your dream, Kanon ?", le chapitre 2, que j'ai tâché de poster assez vite ^^ (pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du chapitre 1 ^^'')

Mais avant de commencer, un grand merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

…

_(Même si la plupart contenaient une menace de mort quelconque… o.o)_

Voici donc les **réponses**** aux ****reviews** !

_**Goul**__:_Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Non, je ne suis pas maso. *se téléporte sur une autre planète* Mais qui te dit que Kanon est mort, je ne l'ai jamais dit ? x3 Niahaha ! En effet, en voyant Kanon inconscient et vulnérable, sa réaction serait plutôt de vouloir l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que de le sauver. Mais on pourrait en discuter longtemps, il y aurait 2 solutions: 1. Kanon a été un de ses plus puissants adversaires et il serait dommage de le tuer en profitant de sa faiblesse. Ainsi, Rhadamanthe ne saurait jamais si Kanon aurait vraiment pu le tuer ou non si l'affrontement avait perduré (bien que notre cher Gémeau ait failli réussir, avec son ultime Galaxian Explosion…). 2. Ils restent tout de même ennemis, quand bien même Kanon mérite le respect et que ce serait déloyal, comme une insulte au Dragon des Mers, de le tuer alors qu'il ne peut réagir. Et Rhadamanthe met un point d'honneur au respect de ses ennemis s'ils en valent la peine. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et voilà donc la suite que tu attendais ! =) Oh, dernier détail: C'est G**l**acia, pas Gracia ^^

_**Hecate600**__:_ *encaisse les insultes sans brocher, mais avec une grosse goutte de sueur derrière le crâne* Bon… Hem… Merci pour ce review, ainsi que tous ces termes très… raffinés. ^^' Si Kanon était inconscient et que Rhada avait mille autres possibilités, à quoi penserais-tu en particulier…? Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait d'autres options, comme le charger sur son épaule et le balancer du haut d'un ravin… Attends, pars pas avec Rhadamanthe, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite de la fic ! *lui court après* Et merci pour ta review ^^

_**Talim76**__:_Ouf, alors si tu n'es ni choquée, ni ayant envie de me tuer, alors je crois que tout va bien ! Un… paring nécrophile ? O.o Euh… nan, j'ai pas vraiment prévu ça… q.p Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite ! ^w^

_**Alexis**__:_Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Vi, moi aussi c'est pareil, je me rue sur chaque fic sur eux *-* Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Julia**__:_1) Non, je ne suis pas maso. 2) Rhada ne va pas lui faire du bouche à bouche et il restera un sauvage encore un bon moment, niark ! On fait un concours d'esprit tordu, si tu veux, parce que je peux être pire que Thanatos, Loki Alberich et Hadès réunis ! x3 Mais t'inquiète, voilà la suite ! ^-^ PS: Tu vis aux Enfers ? PS-2: Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Eolia63**__:_ OUUUIIIII, il est mort, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ….Hem… Mais bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je veux dire, tu verras ^-^ ! Oui, le chapitre 1 est court, gomen ^^' Ça va, j'ai pas publié trop tard, je risque pas (encore) un coup de fourche ? xD Et merci pour ta review ^^

_**Emma-aima**__:_ Bien sûr qu'il y aura un chapitre 2, regarde, je viens de le poster ! Hors de question que mon Dragounet des Mers meurt si facilement ! =s Trouver un Kanon inconscient et à moitié nu…? * auteure qui commence à avoir de _belles_ idées* Mouais… moi aussi j'aurais profité, je crois… *w* Bref, merci pour ta review ^^

_**Leia26**__:_ Pk tout le monde croit que Kanon s'est fait (ou va se faire) zigouiller…? q.p (Peut-être parce que je l'ai sous-entendu…?) Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ^-^ !

_**Vampire **__**no **__**Pandora**__:_Je crois que je vais déménager de toilettes, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres de menaces depuis la publication du chapitre 1… *regarde la porte des toilettes à moitié défoncée* Et je crois que tu as raison, la porte ne tient bientôt plus…o_O'' Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review ! ^^ ….. Mais au lieu des "bonne chance" et "bon courage", je ne pourrais pas recevoir des "aies une longue vie" ? Parce que ça me rassurerais beaucoup plus après les reviews que j'ai reçues… q.p

_**Chantal**__:__*se __tire __en__ courant*_MAIS JE L'AI PAS TUÉ ! ….Ouf, merci… *s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle* Kanon, mourir ? Bon, je le dis une dernière fois… Hors de question de faire un paring nécrophile ! Rassurée ? ^-^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^

Sinon, comme d'habitude…

**Disclamer**: … ça vous plait, hein, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…? T.T Je dois vraiment le dire…?

**Genre**: Gros méli-mélo avec pleins de questions en suspens.

**Rating**: T (comme "tortue". Vive les tortues ! ….Pardon *sors*)

**Couple(s)**: ^w^ Suspense….

**Auteure**: Glacia

**Note/avertissement**** quelconque**: *bruit de criquets*

**NDLR**: J'ai rien fait pour mériter des coups de fourche cette fois-ci, alors pas de menaces dans les reviews, hein… ? *a un peu peur*

**Au fait, il y a du champagne qui vous attend à la fin, pour fêter quelque chose… Quoi donc ? Vous verrez…**

**Celles ****et**** ceux** (on ne sait jamais ^^) **qui**** auront**** remarqué ****auront ****droit**** à**** du ****gâteau ****au**** chocolat**** fait**** maison****!**

_**Je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse donc à la lecture du chapitre 2, j'ai nommé…**_

_**Chapitre 2: La légende d'Ericlinn**_

Avec lenteur, Rhadamanthe lâcha le cou marqué de traces rouges, mais posa toutefois deux doigts sur la jugulaire pour être sûr d'être bien arrivé à ses fins.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il était increvable, ce gars, ou quoi ? Rhadamanthe pouvait sentir le cœur battre doucement sous ses doigts. Le cœur battait encore ! Faiblement, certes, mais il battait !

Mais un accident inattendu se produisit: le blond entendit soudain des voix tout près.

_Trop près._

Il regarda le Chevalier d'Or, puis renoua ses mains autour du cou du Dragon. Pas question ! Non ! Il y était presque, il refusait d'échouer maintenant !

Mais le bruit de pas se rapprocha et le Spectre dut se résoudre à lâcher le Dragon des Mers. Il ne put donc tenter de l'achever une seconde fois: deux quinquagénaires, un homme et une femme, étaient arrivés non loin d'eux. Toujours accroupi, Rhadamanthe entendit:

« Mon Dieu, Derek ! Il y quelqu'un là-bas qui semble mal en point ! »

Le Juge soupira et regarda le visage impassible de l'ex-Marinas. Il refusait de l'achever en public et tuer les deux personnes qu'il entendait s'approcher rapidement ne le motivait pas non plus… Que faire, dans ce cas ? (NDLR: Rhada qui commence à avoir un semblant d'humanité… on aura tout vu !)

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? demanda l'homme, une fois arrivé à côté du Whyvern.

- Oui ? fit Rhadamanthe d'un ton neutre, comme s'il était quelqu'un qui passait par là et qui avait vu le « blessé » à terre.

- Nous vous avons, ma femme et moi, vu prendre le pouls de ce jeune homme, fit-il en désignant Kanon. Est-il en vie ? »

L'Anglais hésita à répondre « non » l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais il se reprit bien vite et expliqua aux deux personnes qu'il s'était perdu en forêt depuis plusieurs jours, raison de ses vêtements déchirés par endroits. Il leur raconta également qu'il avait soi-disant trouvé ce mystérieux jeune homme inconscient il n'y avait que quelques minutes à peine, et que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et que oui, l'Inconnu était en vie, il avait pris son pouls et l'avait senti battre.

Les deux semi-vieillards hochèrent la tête, rassurés de savoir qu'il y avait encore une chance de sauver le mystérieux jeune homme et ce, malgré qu'il soit grièvement blessé. Ils informèrent le Spectre quant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et lui communiquèrent également leur nom, Derek et Johanne. Il ajoutèrent que leur village natal ne se trouvait pas loin, juste à la lisière de la forêt où ils étaient à présent.

Rhadamanthe se présenta à son tour: son nom, son âge mortel (NDLR: celui de mortel = 23 ans. A ne pas confondre avec celui de Juge, qui est de 4000 ! xD)

Une fois les présentations faites, l'homme nommé Derek s'accroupit et, à la surprise de Rhadamanthe, qui se retint de jurer, il souleva Kanon dans ses bras !

_Malédiction ! Il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux aînés avaient dans l'idée d'emmener Kanon pour le soigner !_

Soudain, la femme, qui observait le Juge d'un œil critique, lui demanda:

« Excusez-moi, mais… vous semblez également mal en point, vous saignez au bras et vos épaules ne sont pas mieux. Vous avez besoin de soins, comme ce mystérieux jeune homme, poursuivit-elle en désignant Kanon de la main. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? Vous ne survivrez pas, dans cet état et tout seul dans cette forêt.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, fit le Spectre en souriant. Mais si vous insistez… il est vrai que je meurs de soif et que mon corps me fait souffrir. »

« _Si__ tu__ crois __que__ je __vais __vous __laisser__ partir __avec__ ce__ Chevalier__ sans __rien __faire,__ tu __te __fous __le __doigt __dans __l__'__œil ! __pensa __le __Spectre.__ J__'__en __ai__ pas __fini, __avec __lui__… __Mais __mieux__ vaut__ que __je__ les __suive.__ Si __tout __se __passe __bien,__ ils __laisseront __sûrement __Kanon__ sans__ surveillance __quelques __instants. __Et__ là__…_»

Sans se douter des plans de Rhadamanthe, Johanne lui sourit et lui proposa de les suivre, chose à laquelle le blond obéit docilement.

« Très bien. Nous y allons. Derek, passe devant. Cet inconnu a besoin d'être vu par un médecin.

- Oui, fit son mari. De plus, nous avons un problème: ce jeune homme ne respire presque plus ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver…? »

« _C__'__est __grâce__ à__ moi,__ mais__ tu__ ne __le__ sauras__ jamais, __songea __le__ Whyvern__ en__ souriant __intérieurement. __À__ moins__ que __vous __ne __vouliez__ mourir,__ toi__ et __ta __femme_. »

Ils commencèrent donc à s'éloigner, passant entre les arbres et buissons qui se présentaient devant eux.

Johanne, qui marchait à côté de Rhadamanthe, décida d'engager la conversation avec le blond sur des sujets banals, tels que le temps, le paysage… Elle eut la joie de voir le jeune homme lui répondre et discuter avec elle.

La femme lui parla aussi amplement de leur village natal où ils vivaient toujours, elle et son mari. C'était un village de pêcheurs, très réputé et célèbre de par sa légende, où l'air marin qu'on y respirait était toujours pur, ce qui facilitait grandement la remise en forme si l'on était malade. Le poisson, qu'on y pêchait à la canne et non au filet, était frais et tendre, un vrai régal pour les papilles ! Cela rendait leur village très populaire: leur poisson était très demandé dans les villes alentours, ce qui faisait que leur village avait un commerce marinier très prisé. Les habitants, eux, étaient heureux, gentils et doux, en plus d'être très accueillants avec les étrangers, quels qu'ils soient.

« Et comment s'appelle votre village ? demanda le Whyvern tout en continuant à marcher.

- Ericlinn, fit Johanne en lui souriant gentiment. Le village est ancien, comme son nom.

- En effet, constata le blond en observant une maman hirondelle nourrir ses petits à même le bec, dans leur nid perché entre les branches d'un arbre, au milieu de feuilles luxuriantes. Ericlinn… songea-t-il à voix haute. C'est un beau nom pour un village. Je n'en avais jamais entendu de tel… Mais, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils (NDLR: Non, le- AÏEUH !), pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?

- Oh, peut-être connaissez-vous la légende du Roi Éric ? C'est grâce à lui que notre village existe.

- Le Roi Éric… Non, cela ne me dit rien.

- Désirez-vous que je vous la conte, dans ce cas ? Il nous reste encore un bon bout, avant d'atteindre Ericlinn.

- Mhmm… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il y aura une Lynn dans cette histoire… (NDLR: Vous savez pourquoi ^^ ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, relisez le nom du village, vous comprendrez pourquoi Rhada pense ça x3 !)

- Vous verrez, s'exclama malicieusement la femme de Derek en lançant un clin d'œil à l'ancien Prince de Crête. Bon, je commence… »

_"Il y a bien longtemps, à une époque lointaine, vivait un homme, un Prince devenu Roi à l'âge de 23 ans. Il avait accédé au trône par sa vaillance, son courage, sa force, sa sagesse, et sa miséricorde. Son nom était Éric._

_Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait à cheval à travers son royaume, du côté forêt, il tomba dans une embuscade échafaudée par des voleurs. Il se retrouvait donc seul, face à cinq hommes habillés de noir et au visage masqué. Celui qui devait être leur chef avait de longs cheveux violets et son visage était dissimulé entièrement par un masque d'argile foncé. Son physique semblait androgyne, mais était difficile à détailler sous ses vêtements larges et sa longue cape à capuche. Le Roi ne pouvait que voir ses yeux, qui le regardaient avec arrogance et défi._

_Soudain, sans crier gare, le Chef des Voleurs fondit sur lui et son cheval et parvint à le faire chuter de sa monture, faisant s'enfuir cette dernière. Dès qu'Éric fut à terre, les quatre autres voleurs se ruèrent sur lui, chacun ayant un poignard aiguisé dans chaque main. Mais heureusement pour Éric, « Roi » rimait avec « adroit ». Il parvint à se relever et tua tous ses assaillants au moyen de la dague de l'un d'entre eux, à qui il avait fait une clé au dernier moment._

_Le Roi se retrouva donc face au Chef. Ce dernier était plus petit que lui, mais mieux valait ne pas se fier aux apparences. Les yeux plissés de mépris envers le Roi, le Chef des Voleurs dégaina avec agilité une paire de doubles-lames des fourreaux attachés à sa ceinture. Le jeune Roi, lui, jeta au loin sa dague et dégaina à son tour son épée de son fourreau. Les deux opposants fondirent alors l'un sur l'autre et le combat commença._

_Le Chef des Voleurs avait beau être plus petit que lui en taille, il n'était cependant pas moins vif, rapide et agile que lui. Les deux épéistes combattaient avec acharnement, accumulant les parades, les coups droits et autres feintes et attaques… tous deux étaient presque à bout de souffle, mais continuaient à se battre, faisant perdurer le duel._

_Soudain, une ouverture se produisit en faveur du Chef aux cheveux violets: le Roi, qui n'avait pas vu le cadavre d'un des voleurs derrière lui, trébucha dessus et chuta en arrière, se cognant ensuite brutalement l'arrière du crâne au sol._

_Quand il reprit ses esprits, quelques minutes plus tard, le Chef était à califourchon sur lui, ses doubles-lames en position de ciseaux posées sur sa gorge. Le Chef ne lui dit rien, mais le défiait d'un simple regard d'esquisser le moindre geste. Mais Éric, n'étant pas du genre à se laisser menacer de la sorte sans riposter, ou à abandonner, envoya son poing en direction du visage masqué de son agresseur. Son coup fit mouche et la personne sur lui fut projetée de côté sous la puissance de l'impact._

_Le Chef arriva sur le dos, son visage masqué dissimulé sous ses longs cheveux améthystes, à présent en désordre. Éric ramassa son épée, puis bondit rapidement sur lui, l'immobilisant sous son poids. Il posa ensuite la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge et lui intima de ne pas bouger. De sa main libre, il alla lentement soulever le masque d'argile noir qui cachait le visage de son agresseur. Ce dernier sursauta sous lui et, les yeux écarquillés, tenta de repousser le Roi. Mais Éric parvint à retirer le masque et pu voir le visage du Chef des Voleurs. Le masque lui glissa lentement des mains et alla se briser en deux sur le sol. Et là..."_

« Quoi ? demanda Rhadamanthe, très intéressé par la suite du récit. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Attendez, lui intima Derek, en riant et marchant toujours devant eux, Kanon inconscient dans ses bras. Ne l'interrompez pas et écoutez… »

Johanne sourit à son époux, bien que ce dernier ne put la voir, et lui demanda, d'une voix douce d'où perçait néanmoins un fond de reproche, de se concentrer sur leur Inconnu aux cheveux bleus plutôt que sur elle et Rhadamanthe. Puis, elle poursuivit le récit de la légende de leur village…

**A suivre ^^**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 2. Alors à (très ?) bientôt pour le chapitre 3, qui s'intitulera… Lynn !**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée/nuit/matinée/appétit/après-midi/journée ! ^_^**


	4. Chapitre 3: Lynn

*se tape la tête avec une lampe* Méchante Glacia ! Méchante Glacia ! Méchante Glacia ! *remarque qu'on la regarde* Hein ? Nieuh ? q.p Oh, mes lecteurs… *se prosterne* C'est un si grand honneur… (Ok, les 7 Harry Potter en un week-end, ça laisse des séquelles… xD)

Je suis désolée de tout ce retard ! T-T

Les cours m'ont beaucoup occupée et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer dans mes publications… J'espère, non, je vous promets que mon rythme sera bien plus stable en 2012. ^^

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un très bon Noël ^-^ (bien que j'aie un peu de retard q.p)**

Au fait, puisque je n'ai rien posté depuis un bail, je vous offre **trois chapitres d'un coup **! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^w^ ! Et que vous m'excuserez pour mon rythme si irrégulier é.è

Mais avant tout, voici les **réponses aux reviews** des personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de m'en laisser une =3. Merci à vous tous ! ^-^ Vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir ! =3

_**Alexis: **_Je suis contente que la légende te plaise :-) Tu pourras avoir la suite dans ce chapitre ^-^ Oui, notre Dragounet a pas mouru (OMG, la faute de grammaire o.o), il faut fêter ça ! Gâteau au chocolat et champagne pour tout le monde ! Yaaahhh ! Hem… pardon, je suis de très bonne humeur ce soir ^^' Oui, pour combien de temps Kanon restera-t-il en vie ? Telle est la question ! x3 Tu sais quoi ? Pareil pour moi, j'aurais aussi abandonné mes tentatives d'assassinat en étant à sa place =3 Merci pour ta review ! ^^

_**Hecate600: **_Pas de coup de fourche cette fois-ci ? Ouf ! U_U Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, c'est un secret, na ! xP (du moins, pour le moment x3) …Tu m'en veux pas… ? *gros yeux chibis larmoyants* Euh, oui, tu dois me rendre Rhada ou sinon, ben… comment veux-tu que je puisse continuer la fic ? xD Tu m'échanges Kanon à la place de Rhada ? Même dilemme: je ne peux pas continuer la fic sans chacun des deux… =s Voyons… ça te dit que je te donne, euh… Saga à la place ? =3 Ils sont pareils ^w^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

_**Eolia63: **_Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! Tu pourras lire la fin de la légende dans ce chapitre. Oui, Rhada est un peu gentil dans le précédent, mais… il est comme ça, c'est son choix. Mais moi aussi je le trouve bizarre, tu sais… q.p Ouf, pas de coup de fourche pour moi ! 8D Comment ça, « pour l'instant » ? o.O

_**Talim76: **_Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir ^-^ Je choisis le… « Haha, tu m'as bien eue ! » Que demander de plus… ? Pourquoi pas un gentil Rhada qui veut pas tuer Kanon ? =3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Oui, tu peux m'appeler Glacia, voir même 'Cia si tu veux ^^ Mais nom d'un Zeus en caleçon, je n'ai rien lu des nouveaux chapitres de The Price of Freedom ! o.O

_**Milantares: **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que mes prochains chapitres vont te plaire. =)

_**Chantal: **_Pas touche, c'est MON Kanon ! è.é Je plaisante ! x3 Je veux bien te le prêter, mais l'avance de la fic en sera grandement perturbée… ^^' Comment ça, tuer Rhada o.O ? Hem… merci de ton offre, mais je me vois contrainte de la refuser, désolée ^-^' J'en ai encore besoin…

Sinon, comme d'habitude…

**Disclamer: **Ils appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi, sauf tout ce qui concerne Ericlinn = Derek, Johanne, la légende et les habitants d'Ericlinn, qui apparaîtront plus tard.

**Genre:** Aventure, (tentative d') humour, romance (pour plus tard)

**Rating:** T

**Couple(s): **Mystère et boule de Noël ! Mais vous vous en doutez, non… ? ^w^

**Auteure:** La fille que vous voyez écrire dans un cahier orange durant les cours

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** Rien de très bizarre… à part une fin un peu spéciale.

**NDLR:** Les bouts de ce chapitre étant écrits en italique sont la légende d'Ericlinn. Les quelques fois où le texte est normal concerne les interventions de Rhadamanthe, Derek ou de Johanne. Je voulais juste vous prévenir ^^

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi/soirée/nuit/matinée/journée et vous laisse à votre lecture, celle du…**

_**Chapitre 3: Lynn**_

_"Et là, Éric lâcha son épée, qui retomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. Le jeune Roi resta quelques instants immobile, ne sachant comment réagir face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

_La personne sous lui lui rendait calmement son regard, quoique plus sauvage, plus moqueur._

_« Qui es-tu ? demanda le Roi, d'une voix tremblante, mais tout de même forte et impérieuse. »_

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il pressa donc plus fort la lame contre la gorge de son interlocuteur et répéta à nouveau sa question._

_« J'ai dit: qui es-tu ? Répond-moi ! »_

_La jeune femme sous lui ne réagit toujours pas, le regardant s'énerver avec amusement. Ses beaux yeux noisettes en amande brillaient de malice et d'ironie._

_« Calme-toi, ta Majesté, railla-t-elle alors. Tu vas faire un infarctus si tu continues !_

_- Tu es bien le Chef des Voleurs de mon Royaume, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Éric, redoutant légèrement la réponse._

_- La Chef me correspondrait un peu plus, mais bon… Oui, c'est bien moi. Un problème, mon tout beau ? »_

_Mais le jeune Roi ne put la tuer. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à mettre fin aux jours d'une femme, peu importaient ses crimes. Il la laissa donc s'enfuir, se promettant de la retrouver un jour._

_La laisser en vie fut l'erreur la plus monumentale de sa vie, tout comme la rencontrer fut la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé._

_Car ce jour-là, un amour inavouable au monde, mais sincère et pur, naquît. Éric tomba fou amoureux d'elle. Cette jeune femme l'avait intrigué, presque… charmé, oui, c'était le bon mot pour décrire comme il se sentait après leur rencontre… Cette femme était parvenue à attiser en lui cette flamme qu'il croyait éteinte à jamais._

_Quelques jours passèrent, et le jeune Roi ne pouvait cesser de penser à la femme aux cheveux d'améthyste… Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller nager un peu dans un petit lac caché dans la forêt._

_Quand il arriva, il retira sa cape, sa ceinture où était accrochée son épée, puis sa tunique, ses bottes, son pantalon, et enfin ses chaussettes et son boxer._

_Le jeune Roi se glissa dans l'onde avec un soupir de plaisir. L'eau était délicieusement bonne, légèrement fraiche… comme il l'aimait._

_Il resta longtemps à se détendre dans l'eau, mais soudain, il entendit quelque chose. _

_Il n'était pas tout seul en ce lieu._

_Éric stoppa ses mouvements et resta immobile, les sens en alerte, aux aguets. Il vit soudain une silhouette apparaître avec finesse derrière un buisson, sur l'autre rive. La personne était malheureusement de dos mais… entièrement nue. Ses longs cheveux couleur améthyste coulaient avec grâce sur ses reins et ses gestes étaient emplis d'une sorte de sensualité féline peu commune, tandis qu'elle attachait sa sublime chevelure étincelante aux quelques rayons de soleil persistant dans la forêt._

_C'était une femme, et le Roi ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps sublime qu'il observait avec discrétion. Puis soudain, l'Inconnue se retourna tranquillement et, les yeux clos, pénétra doucement dans l'eau, un léger sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Le cœur d'Éric loupa un battement: elle ? Il s'agissait de la Chef des Voleurs à qui il avait laissé la vie sauve ! Que faire ?_

_Il hésita quelques instants à partir discrètement, mais il craignait d'alerter la jeune fille. Et de plus… certes, ce qu'il faisait pouvait être du voyeurisme, mais… il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du doux visage - et du corps magnifique - de la belle voleuse._

_Perdu dans ses pensées inavouables, Éric n'avait pas noté que la femme l'avait remarqué et s'était avancée vers lui. Sa voix moqueuse, bien qu'étrangement douce, le tira de ses songes avec un sursaut:_

_« Je te plais tant que ça, Sa Majesté ? »_

_Le pauvre Roi bondit en arrière, poussant un cri de surprise, et tomba dans une grande gerbe d'eau._

_Quand il remonta à la surface, ses cheveux châtains plaqués sur son beau visage, la Chef des Voleurs était juste devant lui, magnifique jeune femme au corps le plus parfait et envoûtant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il rougit, ne sachant que dire. Elle avait approché son visage du sien, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres._

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée ? murmura-t-elle presque imperceptiblement. Pourquoi… je ne fais que penser à toi, depuis ce jour… ? Que m'as-tu fait, beau Roi… ? »_

_Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de son interlocutrice, deux améthystes qui semblaient l'hypnotiser et l'inciter silencieusement à…_

_Oh, Dieu. S'il s'écoutait, là, dans la seconde, il allait…_

_« Tu peux le faire, tu sais, souffla une voix douce et sensuelle à son oreille. J'en ai aussi envie… »_

_Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée. La joue de la belle voleuse était à présent contre la sienne, tandis qu'elle le poussait à…_

_« Je ne peux pas, fit-il sur le même ton. Tu sais qui je suis et qui tu es…_

_- Et alors… ? Ose me dire que tu n'en as… pas envie. »_

_Comme pour accentuer ses dires, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Roi et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme frémit légèrement et ferma les yeux, avant d'enlacer la jeune femme et de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser._

_« Qui es-tu ? souffla le Roi en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la mystérieuse femme sans nom._

_- Lynn, sourit-elle. Mon nom est Lynn… Et toi ?_

_- Éric, fit-il avant de sourire et d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme. »"_

« J'en étais sûr, confirma Rhadamanthe en souriant, les bras croisés sur son torse dénudé. Ils ont donc fini ensemble ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui, fit Derek. »

Mais voyant l'air intéressé du Whyvern, il poursuivit:

« Mais ma femme vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, désolé. Je ne suis pas bon pour raconter des histoires. »

La vielle femme hocha la tête et sourit tristement.

« Oui, ils ont vécu ensemble pendant quelques années. Mais…

- Mais ? demanda Rhadamanthe, intrigué malgré lui par ce récit.

- Vous verrez, fit-elle avec un petit air triste. »

_"Hélas, leur bonheur fut de forte courte durée… Éric et Lynn vécurent leur amour interdit en secret, se cachant au reste du monde. Car tous deux avaient peur que les habitants de la région mettent Lynn à mort en raison de ses crimes passés. Mais l'ancienne Chef des Voleurs avait décidé d'abandonner cette "profession". Elle ne voulait plus voler, plus tuer des innocents… et Éric en fut heureux._

_Un jour, il décida d'abandonner son titre de Roi, laissant de par là son petit frère d'un an de moins que lui, Kirian, devenir le nouveau Roi. Éric et Lynn s'installèrent alors dans un petit village, ni trop pauvre, ni trop riche, où ils purent vivre heureux. Ils eurent deux enfants, des jumeaux, qu'ils prénommèrent Sorian pour l'aîné et Akira pour le cadet_. _Les deux garçons avaient les yeux de leur mère et leurs cheveux étaient d'un beau châtain foncé, tel l'écorce d'un arbre en automne…_

_Mais quelques années plus tard, un terrible incident se produisit: un voleur, qui était autrefois à la solde de la jeune femme, les attaqua alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le village, non loin de la lisière de la forêt. Aucun des deux n'avait vu le danger qui les guettait. Tout se passa vite et Lynn vit avec horreur son amant s'écrouler au sol, une large tache écarlate se répandant déjà autour de lui._

_L'homme qui avait commis cet acte infâme s'enfuit en courant et nul ne le retrouva jamais._

_Les villageois, ainsi que les deux enfants de Lynn et Éric, avaient assisté au meurtre de l'ancien Roi et virent Lynn s'effondrer en pleurs sur le corps de son Amour, dont la vie s'échappait peu à peu…_

_Sorian et Akira se précipitèrent vers leur mère, qui pleurait en serrant fort contre elle le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que sa propre vie. La jeune femme releva la tête vers ses enfants. Les pauvres n'avaient que 15 ans… (_NDLR: Nan, aucune référence à Saga et Kanon ^^') _Elle leur sourit doucement et leur demanda de veiller à la survie du village. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, craignant intérieurement la raison pour laquelle leur mère avait sollicité cela. Lynn sourit tendrement et, à travers ses larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, elle les pria de reculer un peu, de retourner vers les habitants, qui regardaient la scène un peu plus loin. Les Jumeaux obéirent, mais alors qu'ils avançaient en direction des villageois, de dos à leur mère, les habitants virent la jeune femme prendre quelque chose qui était attaché à sa ceinture._

_Dans un… fourreau._

_Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, l'ancienne voleuse transperça son cœur de la dague qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Et, souriant toujours, elle s'effondra au sol, à côté de l'homme qu'elle avait juré d'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Un bien piètre mensonge… car même la Mort ne pourrait jamais les séparer._

_Akira et son grand frère écarquillèrent les yeux, se tournèrent, et hurlèrent de tristesse et de rage en voyant le corps de leur maman au sol. Ils voulurent se précipiter vers elle et se donner la mort à leur tour, mais quelques villageois les maîtrisèrent et forcèrent les deux adolescents, à présent orphelins, à se calmer._

_Quelques jours plus tard, les obsèques eurent lieu. Les deux jumeaux, après avoir fait leurs adieux à leurs parents, décidèrent d'honorer la parole faite à leur mère et de veiller à la survie du village._

_Sorian et Akira, aidés par les villageois, reconstruirent donc entièrement le village, développèrent un commerce maritime, bref, firent de leur mieux pour faire prospérer le nouveau village._

_Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, mais, 15 ans plus tard, l'endroit s'était développé au point de devenir le village le plus prospère de la région. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un nom._

_Il ne suffit aux deux jumeaux d'à présent 30 ans qu'à se regarder pour décider comment nommer ce nouveau village. En l'honneur de deux personnes qui s'étaient aimées plus que tout… Deux personnes à qui ils avaient promis de vivre…_

_Ils se tournèrent donc vers les habitants, et, main dans la main, le même nom sortit de leurs gorges jumelles: Ericlinn."_

_**C'est tout pour le chapitre 3 !**_

_**Je sais, la fin est un peu triste pour leurs parents, mais… j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ? TwT**_

_**A très vite pour le chapitre 4, "Nous y sommes !", et…. reviews, please ? =3**_


	5. Chapitre 4: Nous y sommes !

Rebonjour ! Voici donc la suite de _What's your dream, Kanon ?_, le chapitre 4 ^-^

Je le poste directement à la suite et le 5 viendra juste après. Pourquoi ce triple post ? Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et me rattraper, bien sûr !

Il n'y aura donc pas de réponse aux reviews dans ce chapitre-ci, ni dans le 5 ^^'. Elles viendront dans le 6, où je répondrai à toutes celles des 3, 4 et 5. =)

Sinon, comme d'habitude…

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Tout ce qui concerne Ericlinn et le scénario est à moi.

**Genre:** Aventure, (tentative d') humour, romance (pour plus tard), casse-tête.

**Rating :** T, comme d'hab' ?

**Couple(s):** Pour le moment, Derek et Johanne. Les autres, c'est surprise !

**Auteure:** Glacia, une fille de 16 ans rongée par la culpabilité de n'avoir rien posté depuis 2 mois.

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** Attention, risque de grosse migraine à partir de la moitié ! xD

**NDLR:** Je crois que les descriptions de lieux et moi, ça fait deux… q.p Plus jamais… plus jamais…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite !

_**Chapitre 4: Nous y sommes !**_

Le récit de Johanne avait duré une bonne demi-heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le petit groupe parlait de ce qui était ensuite arrivé à Akira et à Sorian, les deux fondateurs du village, ils arrivèrent finalement à la lisière de la forêt.

Devant eux, sur une petite plaine légèrement en pente, s'étendait un grand village, au bord d'un lac d'une eau pure, claire et limpide, équipé de toute l'architecture nécessaire pour la pêche.

« Et voilà notre village, Ericlinn, fit alors la vieille femme en embrassant du bras la région alentour d'un geste ample. »

Rhadamanthe contempla attentivement les habitations et l'architecture du village un peu plus bas. Tout était construit en bois. Les maisons, les ports, les bateaux - de pêche et de loisir - qui mouillaient dans l'eau, ancrés aux nombreux petits pontons… le tout était taillé dans un beau bois foncé, un mélange entre le noyer et l'acajou. Sauf les bateaux, nota-t-il, qui, eux, étaient en chêne clair.

« Alors ? demanda Derek, qui portait toujours Kanon sans sembler se soucier de son poids. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est joli, accorda le blond, se surprenant à admirer la beauté du paysage.

- Contente que notre village vous plaise, sourit Johanne en posant une main sur l'épaule du Spectre. Voyez-vous, Ericlinn a beau être ancien, nous avons tout de même gardé nos coutumes. Nous ne vivons en principe que de nos cultures, nos élevages et de la pêche.

- Je vois, fit le Juge. Mais… est-ce un boucher que je vois là-bas ? demanda-t-il en désignant une sorte d'échope où un homme à l'intérieur coupait d'épais morceaux de viande sur le comptoir au moyen d'un grand couteau. »

La quinquagénaire sourit; ce jeune homme était très observateur !

« En effet, expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son habituel doux sourire. Nous avons un boucher, un bûcheron, un médecin, une poissonnière et, bien sûr, des pêcheurs.

- Venez, déclara Derek en recommençant à marcher en direction du village, sur un petit chemin. Nous allons vous conduire chez nous. »

Les prunelles vertes de l'homme se posèrent ensuite à nouveau sur le corps du Dragon des Mers. Il s'inquiétait pour ce mystérieux jeune homme.

« Et… poursuivit-il d'une voix anxieuse, ce garçon que je porte semble s'éteindre petit à petit… il respire à peine, d'un souffle haché. Nous devons nous dépêcher, il a besoin d'être vu par un médecin et de recevoir d'urgence des soins. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rhadamanthe, ses émeraudes s'accrochant aux pépites d'or.

« Et vous aussi, Rhadamanthe. Venez, pressons le pas. »

Ses orbes de jade fixaient le Spectre avec détermination. Celui-ci, continuant son petit jeu d'homme bon et conciliant, hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au mari de Johanne.

« Partez devant, s'exclama alors cette dernière, une fois que les deux hommes eurent fait une dizaine de pas devant elle. Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Derek ! Est-ce que Niguel est chez lui ou bien est-il en consultation ?

- Je n'en sais rien, fit son mari sur le même ton. Va quand même voir chez lui, on ne sait jamais !

- Entendu ! À plus tard ! »

Et sur ce, elle partit en courant vers les maisons en contre-bas.

Rhadamanthe et Derek continuèrent d'avancer sur le petit chemin, le Whyvern derrière l'Ericlinnois. Mais au bout de quelques pas, le Dragon des Ténèbres demanda:

« Excusez-moi, mais… qui était ce Niguel, dont vous parliez un peu plus tôt avec votre femme ?

- C'est le médecin du village. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, soupira-t-il doucement, vous avez besoin de soins, vous et ce jeune homme grièvement blessé. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en regardant le visage de Kanon, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, à ce malheureux. »

Le blond eut un sourire sardonique que Derek, malheureusement lui tournant le dos, ne put remarquer.

« Oui, souffla-t-il en regardant le corps de Kanon qui dépassait de celui du quinquagénaire. Moi aussi je me le demande… »

Ils poursuivirent leur route encore quelques minutes, ne croisant par chance aucun habitant, puis ils arrivèrent finalement devant une maison simple, comme toutes celles du village, mais jolie, ressemblant à un petit cottage à deux étages. Les murs extérieurs étaient en bûche, la porte, gravée de motifs complexes, avait été taillée dans un bois d'un beau beige clair et le toit, triangulaire, était formé de petites tuiles rouges. Il n'y avait pas de haie autour de l'habitation, mais un jardin se trouvait devant la maison et un étroit chemin en dalles grises permettait de le traverser sans risquer d'abîmer les plantes, fruits et légumes cultivés ayant élu domicile au nom de la nature, du soleil et de l'eau fraîche (NDLR: Amen ! xD).

« Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? demanda alors Derek.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Mais Rhadamanthe, qui pensait que l'homme allait lui demander de l'assister pour ouvrir la porte… se vit remettre Kanon dans les bras.

Il serra intérieurement les dents et sourit amicalement, se retenant à grande peine de tout simplement lâcher le corps du Gémeau, qui se serait, dans ce cas, écroulé au sol tête la première, tel un pantin désarticulé à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles. Comme les victimes de Minos, une fois que le Griffon avait fini de s'amuser avec elles.

Derek, lui, traversa le chemin pavé et, une fois devant la porte d'entrée, fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir un trousseau de clés avec lequel il ouvrit la porte.

« Suivez-moi, intima-t-il ensuite au blond tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte. »

Rhadamanthe obéit et, portant toujours le Dragon des Mers, entra à la suite de l'homme, qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

Le mobilier semblait simple, d'un bois clair, et les murs, où étaient accrochés quelques tableaux et photos vers l'entrée, étaient peints en blanc. Une agréable moquette dans les tons variant entre le violet clair et le gris étouffait leurs pas.

Le Whyvern s'avança dans l'appartement. Au mur côté droit se trouvait un petit vestiaire où quelques vestes et jaquettes étaient suspendues. Un peu plus loin, toujours sur le mur de droite, une fenêtre, puis un meuble où quelques petits cadres photos étaient posés.

Vers la gauche, il y avait tout d'abord un petit porte-parapluie, puis une fenêtre un peu après. Ensuite venait la cuisine, dont les meubles suivaient cet ordre: la cuisinière et le four, puis l'évier qui faisait le coin et ensuite le frigo. Une autre fenêtre se trouvait un peu après le frigo, vers la droite. Au milieu de la cuisine, trônait une table pour 6 personnes sur laquelle était posé un petit cendrier blanc.

La télévision était vers le fond, déposée sur une table, devant la fenêtre du mur de gauche, là où était le salon. Deux petits fauteuils se trouvaient à gauche et à droite du téléviseur et un plus grand canapé, pour 3 personnes, était face au boitier. Derrière le fauteuil à droite de la télévision, contre le mur, une horloge indiquant 15h38. Et au centre des 4 meubles, une table basse où avait été déposé un plat contenant quelques fruits.

Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui montait à l'étage et juste à droite, une porte fermée où était accroché une petite plaque avec l'écriteau: toilettes.

Derek l'appela soudain, une main posée sur son épaule, le sortant de la contemplation de l'appartement:

« Rhadamanthe, vous venez ? »

L'Anglais tourna vers lui ses yeux d'or en fusion et hocha la tête. Il le suivit et tous deux empruntèrent les escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage, Rhadamanthe remarqua qu'il n'y avait que 4 portes, dont une était ouverte sur une salle de bains comprenant également des toilettes. Les trois autres devaient être des chambres…

La porte de la salle d'eau était juste devant les escaliers et trois autres portes se trouvaient à gauche, dans un petit couloir. Deux des chambres étaient à gauche et la troisième au fond à droite. Une fenêtre au fond au couloir donnait sur le village.

« Ma femme et moi occupons celle-ci, déclara le vieil homme en indiquant la première porte à gauche. Nous avons deux chambres d'amis, les deux au fond de chaque côté. Vous pourrez occuper celle qui vous conviendra, les deux sont de la même taille de toute façon. Notre Inconnu inconscient logera dans l'autre. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, c'est parfait. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

- Ce n'est rien, vous auriez sûrement fait pareil dans une même situation. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien et s'avança dans le couloir. Il choisit la chambre au fond à droite et Derek lui annonça que leur blessé occuperait donc celle en face, dont il ouvrit la porte. Le blond hocha la tête et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

La chambre d'amis était d'une taille respectable et comprenait un lit pour une personne, une table de chevet, une grande armoire, ainsi qu'un bureau. La fenêtre donnait sur le petit potager (NDLR: Non, le vieil ami ! xD *se chope un poing* Aïe ! ) et la pièce baignait dans la douce lumière de l'après-midi.

Derek indiqua ensuite au Juge d'Hadès d'allonger doucement le blessé sur le lit et Rhadamanthe, le sourire aux lèvres et profitant du fait que son corps cachait celui de Kanon, "lâcha" plus que "déposa" le Dragon des Mers sur le matelas.

_Oh, oups ! Désolé, Kanon…_

Mais le vieil homme n'avait rien remarqué et patientait tranquillement devant l'entrée, adossé au mur et les bras croisés, souriant amicalement.

« Venez, fit-il en sortant de la pièce. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Le Whyvern jeta un dernier regard au cadet des Jumeaux avant d'aller rejoindre Derek, qui l'attendait devant la chambre à coucher qu'il occuperait durant son - court ou long - séjour à Ericlinn.

Tôt ou tard, il aurait sa chance. Il ne suffirait que les deux vieillards partent quelques instants, lui confiant Kanon, laissant le Dragon des Mers… sans défense.

Pour le moment, Johanne était partie chercher ce fameux Niguel, le médecin du village, donc que faire ? Tuer le vieil homme et ensuite s'occuper du cas de Kanon ? Ou continuer son petit jeu, rester nourri et logé, et attendre qu'une occasion se présente où son ennemi sera seul ?

Bah ! Il avait tout son temps…

Mais, conservant ainsi sa réputation anglaise de jeune homme très flegmatique, il n'en démordit rien. Les mains dans les poches en regardant les décorations de l'appartement, le blond s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le quinquagénaire, qui l'attendait en souriant doucement.

Le Whyvern lui rendit son sourire et tous deux entrèrent dans sa chambre pour que l'Anglais se fasse une idée des lieux, puis ils en sortirent et descendirent au rez.

Ils s'assirent à la cuisine et Derek lui proposa en souriant s'il désirait boire une tasse de thé. Ses prunelles d'or liquide ne quittant pas les émeraudes jumelles de l'homme face à lui, le Juge accepta avec plaisir. Le vieil homme sourit et alla chercher de quoi préparer les boissons dans l'armoire, tournant le dos au manipulateur qu'ils avaient, lui et sa femme, laissé entrer chez eux. Celui qui, à présent, suivait ses gestes des yeux en se moquant intérieurement.

_Tu souriras moins quand tu verras ce que je réserve à ton "inconnu grièvement blessé", tu peux me croire… Mais encore faudra-t-il que tu sois en vie à ce moment. Cela dépendra de mon humeur…_

« Rhadamanthe, comme thé, vous prennez du Twining's ou de la camomille ?

- Twining's, s'il vous plaît. Oh, et avec un nuage de lait si c'est possible. »

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^w^**_

_**Sadique, notre Rhada, non.. ?**_

_**A très vite pour le chapitre 5, qui s'intitulera "Rester ici" ! =3**_

_**Reviews… ? Please… ? =3 Merci d'avance ! =D**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Rester ici

Bon, voici finalement le dernier chapitre de ce triple post, qui finira sur une bonne nouvelle pour certains… et pas pour d'autres. ^w^

J'espère que ces trois chapitres à la suite vous auront plu ^-^

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 5, mais avant ça, comme d'habitude…

**Disclamer:** Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi pour Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas. Tout ce qui concerne Ericlinn et le scénario est à moi.

**Genre:** Aventure, (tentative d') humour, romance (pour plus tard ^^), casse-tête.

**Rating:** T. Non, pas comme "tendresse" ! xD

**Couple(s):** Derek et Johanne, Niguel et Zaria, Hector et Diane, Antonio et Maria, Marco et Luna.

**Auteure:** Glacia (qui a mal à la tête…)

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** Casse-tête vers la fin (de nouveau, oui, mais plus facile)

**NDLR:** J'ai mal à la tête… q.p Au fait, une bonne nouvelle se trouve à la fin. Vous êtes tous invités pour fêter… ! Oups, j'ai failli le dire ! o.O

Bon, vous verrez bien ^w^, je vous laisse à la lecture du…

_**Chapitre 5: Rester ici**_

Derek et Rhadamanthe savouraient tranquillement leur boisson chaude, accompagnée de petits biscuits, à la cuisine, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Johanne entra, souriante, suivie d'un jeune homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il portait un simple jeans foncé et un sweat-shirt prune. Ses cheveux, longs, ondulés et noirs, étaient attachés en haute queue de cheval et deux longues et fines mèches tressées tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux, d'un beau gris argenté, étaient légèrement en amande et pétillaient de joie de vivre et de vitalité.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'approchèrent d'eux et l'homme vint faire une poignée de main amicale au quinquagénaire, puis se tourna vers Rhadamanthe en souriant, une main tendue.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Niguel, Niguel Relian, et je suis médecin. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, répondit le Spectre en lui rendant son sourire et lui serrant la main. Mon nom est Rhadamanthe… Whyvern. Rhadamanthe Whyvern. Enchanté.

- Johanne m'a parlé de vous. C'est bien vous qui avez trouvé un homme inconscient et grièvement blessé dans les bois, n'est-ce pas ? Par chance, mes deux amis, après vous avoir rencontrés, vous ont menés ici, à Ericlinn. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, fit le Whyvern en avalant une gorgée du breuvage brûlant que lui avait servi le vieil homme. Derek et moi l'avons emmené à l'étage, dans une des chambres d'amis.

- D'ailleurs, déclara Derek en se levant après avoir rapidement fini son thé, je vais t'y mener. Je voudrais que tu le voies et que tu me dises s'il va s'en sortir. Son dos, ce n'est pas du joli…

- Très bien. Je te suis, mon ami. »

Et sur ce, les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage, disparaissant de la vue de Rhadamanthe et Johanne, les laissant seuls. La vieille femme se décida à briser le silence:

« Bon, hem… dites-moi, Rhadamanthe ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La quinquagénaire s'assit à côté du Spectre et croisa ses mains sur la table.

« Eh bien…. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. De… la famille qui vous attend quelque part ?

- Pourquoi ? questionna calmement le blond, légèrement sur ses gardes.

- J'avais pensé à vous héberger quelques temps. Oh, bien sûr, il en va de même pour le jeune homme que vous avez trouvé dans la forêt. En parlant de lui, ce pauvre garçon a besoin d'énormément de soins, son dos est gravement mutilé…. C'est comme s'il avait été brûlé au deuxième degré, presque au troisième… Et j'ai vu qu'il saignait à l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est vrai, affirma le jeune homme en prenant un air désolé. Je le plains, j'espère que tout ira bien pour lui. (NDLR: o.O Euh… je crois pas, non… …ok, j'ai compris, vous autres, les lecteurs, sortez de ma chambre, j'ai pigé, je vous laisse le suspense… Mais vous savez que- Aïeuh ! . *se protège la tête* D'accord, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, j'ai compris ! ') »

La vieille femme fut attendrie par tant de bonté d'âme. Elle lui sourit et continua sur sa lancée:

« Vous êtes vraiment un ange tombé du ciel, Rhadamanthe… (NDLR: …On lui dit la vérité ou pas ? Parce que Rhada correspond plus à un monstre venant des Enfers qu'à un ange immaculé et débordant de gentillesse et de pureté, pas vrai ? q.p Allez, on ouvre le débat ! Postez 1, elle apprend la vérité et fait sûrement une crise cardiaque. Postez 2, elle reste dans l'ignorance. Qui veut voir Johanne mourir ? Hein ? Moi, sadique ? Noooonnn… x3) Vous savez, c'est rare, les gens comme vous…

- Je vous remercie, mais que me valent toutes ces éloges ? Je suis sûrement loin de les mériter… Serait-ce pour me motiver à rester ? »

Johanne hocha la tête en riant, posant une main sur celle du blond.

« Vous m'avez démasquée… Alors, votre réponse… ? »

_Voyons… n'oublions pas que Kanon est ici, sans défense… inoffensif… pourquoi ne pas accepter ?_

« C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre offre, très chère Madame, confirma-t-il en lui prenant la main, où il y déposa un chaste baiser.

- Oh, mais vous êtes très courtois et charmeur, Rhadamanthe ! Vous me faites penser à un prince de la Noblesse Ancienne… Et je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom ! Sinon, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une femme de 80 ans !

- Très bien. À votre guise, Johanne. »

Cette dernière sourit, mais s'interrompit soudain, dévisageant Rhadamanthe comme s'il était un gros gâteau vert flottant en l'air. Méfiant, l'Anglais lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. La femme se reprit alors et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Excusez-moi, Rhadamanthe, j'étais…perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je comprends. Et à quoi pensiez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Oh, je préfère ne pas vous dire… Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une sénile ou rire aux éclats…

- Non non, je ne le ferai jamais. Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais ne vous moquez pas, hein ? »

Le blond se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse, motivant silencieusement l'Ericlinnoise à poursuivre.

« Bon, voilà…, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai trouvé que vous ressemblez beaucoup à Éric. »

Le Whyvern haussa un sourcil. C'est tout ?

« Ah ?

- Oui… je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée… Mais c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez étrangement… Il était châtain mais avait les yeux dorés, comme vous. Et dans les légendes et peintures, on peut voir que ses cheveux sont comme les vôtres, en bataille. C'est vraiment amusant, je trouve ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi était un très bel homme, en plus d'être bon et complaisant. Tout comme vous. Qui sait ? Peut-être que vous rencontrerez bientôt une jeune fille ressemblant à Lynn ! »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, le Juge se gratta l'arrière du crâne en déclarant:

« Eh bien… je vous remercie. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de compliments dans la même journée… (NDLR: Surtout ceux qui ne lui correspondent pas…En gros, tous, sauf le fait qu'il est un beau jeune homme…x3)

_D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?_

« Mais au fait, à quelle heure vivons-nous ? demanda-t-il. J'ai quelque peu perdu la notion temporelle depuis mon arrivée… »

Johanne jeta rapidement un œil à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet.

« Il est… oh, déjà 18 heures 30 ? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira:

« Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher… »

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, puis se leva et alla devant la fenêtre, les bras en appui sur le rebord et regardant tranquillement dehors. Johanne l'appela, mais il ne l'entendit pas… ou plutôt, il l'entendit mais fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle essaya une seconde fois, mais fini par sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et décida de laisser son hôte tranquille quelques instants. Elle se leva et commença à nettoyer la table, après avoir débarrassé les 2 tasses qui s'y trouvaient.

Rhadamanthe était pris dans ses pensées, alors…

Les rayons orangés de l'astre solaire filtraient à travers la vitre et rendaient les iris dorées du jeune homme encore plus scintillantes, étincelantes… De légers reflets orangés et dorés parsemaient ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, tandis qu'il promenait son regard à l'extérieur, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion d'admirer un crépuscule dans cette-vie-ci…

Certes, lorsqu'il était Prince de Crête et qu'il avait une vie mortelle, il avait vu de nombreux couchers de soleil, chaque jour que Chronos faisait. Mais dès lors qu'il devint un Spectre, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers choisis par Sa Majesté Hadès, il dut vivre aux Enfers, dans ses quartiers, et ne sortait plus que très rarement, uniquement quand son Seigneur l'assignait à quelques courtes missions à la surface.

Johanne remarqua sa soudaine nostalgie et lui demanda d'une voix douce, en posant une main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa rêverie:

« Dites-moi, voulez-vous aller regarder le soleil se coucher, dehors ? Le spectacle est magnifique, vu du bord du lac Shiroï.

- Oui… pourquoi pas ? répondit le Spectre d'une voix lointaine, toujours captivé par le cercle orangé disparaissant peu à peu à l'horizon. Pourquoi votre lac s'appelle-t-il le lac Shiroï, le lac Blanc ?

- C'est une autre légende, expliqua malicieusement la vieille femme avec un clin d'œil. Je vous la conterai un autre jour, si vous le désirez. En résumé, Shiroï était le nom d'un dragon marin, un peu comme une divinité veillant sur notre village à présent. Mais pour ce qui est du pourquoi du comment, vous le saurez une autre fois.

- D'accord. C'est avec plaisir que j'écouterai ce mythe, dans ce cas.

- Parfait ! Venez, le spectacle est magnifique, dehors. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'arracha à la contemplation du soleil, avant d'emboîter le pas à la quinquagénaire. Ils sortirent de la maison et la vieille femme le guida jusqu'au petit port en contrebas, tout en saluant les quelques habitants qu'ils croisaient par-ci par-là.

Ils traversèrent l'un des nombreux pontons au bord de l'océan et, une fois arrivés au bout de l'un d'eux, Johanne poussa un petit soupir de ravissement en s'asseyant, son habituel doux sourire aux lèvres, et les jambes ballotant dans le vide à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau. Le Whyvern l'imita et tous deux observèrent la vue magnifique dans le silence.

« _Oui_…, se dit le Juge, pris dans une étrange quiétude. _Après tout, pourquoi ne pas rester ici, finalement… ? _»

Quelque trente minutes plus tard, tandis que Johanne et Rhadamanthe échangeaient leurs avis sur la vie ici et que la vieille femme expliquait les coutumes et autres légendes au blond, tous deux entendirent une voix familière derrière eux.

« Pourquoi étais-je sûr de vous trouver ici ? »

La vieille femme ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire, toujours de dos au nouveau venu.

« Parce que je t'ai écrit un mot, que j'ai laissé sur la table avant de partir, mon cher et tendre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner pour regarder son mari et lui sourire.

- Tu m'as juste dit que tu sortais, répliqua celui-ci du tac-au-tac en s'approchant d'eux, souriant.

- C'est vrai… je t'ai juste dit que j'allais « là où j'aime être en fin d'après-midi ». Mais avoue que ce n'est pas si dur à deviner, tu sembles oublier que ça fait trente ans que tu vis avec moi…

- Moui… tu m'excuses ? gloussa le vieil homme en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme, lui prenant la main avec tendresse. Alors, Rhadamanthe ? Ma femme ne vous a pas trop importuné ?

- Derek !

- Non, tout a bien été. Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec elle cet après-midi.

- Ah, au moins un qui est poli. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Derek. ! fit Johanne en donnant une petite tape sur le torse de son époux.

- Oui, Maman… soupira le vieil homme en pouffant.

- Tu es un vrai gamin… mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de Derek. Par contre, as-tu des nouvelles de Niguel concernant l'homme que Rhadamanthe a trouvé ?

- Oui, justement: Niguel s'est occupé de désinfecter ses plaies et de bander ses blessures. Et il a ajouté que les jours de notre Inconnu ne sont pas en danger, qu'il est juste évanoui et qu'il restera dans cet état durant quelques jours encore. Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter, tout va bien et il n'est pas mourant.

- Je vois. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir !

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Les yeux de Rhadamanthe suivaient la conversation entre le vieux couple comme une balle de ping-pong rebondissant entre deux adversaires. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, puis à nouveau à droite avant de revenir à gauche… et ainsi de suite. N'empêche qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_Kanon est donc juste inconscient, hein ? On verra bien, si ses jours ne sont pas en danger, on verra…_

Deux jours plus tard…

Le Whyvern ayant décidé de rester, il fut donc présenté à tous les habitants. Il connaissait déjà Niguel - qui venait d'ailleurs souvent chez Derek et Johanne afin d'examiner le Dragon des Mers et poursuivre son diagnostic, ainsi que de leur administrer divers soins, en partie au Dragon de Poséidon - mais il fit également la connaissance de sa femme Zaria et de leurs deux enfants, Téana et Yohan.

Zaria était une belle jeune femme qui devait, tout comme son époux, ne pas avoir plus de 40 ans. Sa peau était mate, ses longs cheveux étaient blancs comme de la neige et ses yeux, d'un violet si foncé qu'il paraissait presque noir, étaient légèrement en amande.

De leurs deux enfants, Téana était l'aînée. Grande, de belles formes et un visage doux gardant toutefois des traits juvéniles, elle avait tout de l'adolescente vers la fin de sa croissance. De longs cheveux noirs de jais tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses yeux brillants de gaieté étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère, quoique plus clairs, tirant plus sur la lavande. Elle était âgée de 17 ans.

Yohan avait 15 ans. Il devait tenir ses cheveux argentés mi-longs de sa mère et avait les yeux noirs. Grand pour son âge, légèrement musclé et souriant, il rappelait un peu Sylphide au Whyvern quand il était jeune.

Rhadamanthe fit également la connaissance du boucher, Hector, ainsi que de sa femme Diane qui tenait un magasin de légumes. Le couple vivait non loin de la lisière de la forêt avec leurs 3 enfants, Pariack, Sorian et Ariana.

Hector était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au physique enveloppé, possédant une petite barbe rousse et de courts cheveux roux.

Son épouse, Diane, avait 36 ans et était quelque peu joufflue. Ses cheveux, mi-longs et ondulés, étaient d'un beau bleu clair, presque bleu ciel, faisant ressortir ses prunelles dorées, et elle n'était pas très grande.

Pariack, âgé de 14 ans, était l'aîné de leurs trois enfants. Ses cheveux étaient violets, en bataille et mi-longs et ses yeux étaient bruns très foncés, presque noirs. Grand et un peu musclé, il était le meilleur ami de Yohan.

Sorian, le cadet, avait 11 ans. Bien que gentil et très doux, ses cheveux, courts et noirs, et ses yeux entre le vert très clair et le bleu cristalin lui donnaient un petit air à la Hadès, ce qui fit sourire le Juge dès qu'il le vit.

Puis vint le tour de la benjamine, Ariana, une adorable petite fille de 7 ans qui ne lâchait pas la main de Sorian. Ses cheveux verts foncés lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux bruns chocolats brillaient de curiosité et d'innocence, tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux en observant avec attention le Whyvern.

Il fit ensuite la connaissance d'Antonio, pêcheur et italien, de sa femme Maria, et de son frère Marco, ainsi que son épouse Luna et leurs deux jumelles, Rosa et Andreia.

Antonio avait entre 45 et 48 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés en nombreuses petites tresses, et sa petite moustache lui donnaient un air à la Jack Sparrow. D'ailleurs, cet air était encore plus accentué aujourd'hui, avec le bandana qu'il portait. Ses yeux bleus, son accent italien très prononcé et ses bras musclés avaient dû lui valoir un succès fou dans sa jeunesse.

Sa femme Maria était marchande de poissons et âgée de 40 ans. Elle portait des lunettes et un fin foulard blanc nouait ses longs cheveux blonds. Un petit ventre, quelques taches de rousseur sur les pommettes, des yeux roses, elle semblait très douce et amicale.

Marco était le petit frère d'Antonio. S'il avait les yeux de la même couleur que son aîné, ce n'était pas le cas des cheveux: les siens étaient d'un beau rouge rubis foncé, noués en haute queue de cheval. Grand et musclé, fier du travail manuel, c'était un bon bûcheron de 36 ans.

Luna était une belle jeune femme de 29 ans, maîtresse d'école et l'épouse de Marco, en plus d'être la sœur cadette de Niguel. Son jeans avec chemise bleue, ainsi que ses courts cheveux châtains, semblaient souligner son rôle de professeur, mais son visage doux et ses yeux argentés brillants de sympathie cassaient cet air hautain qu'on attribuait souvent aux maîtres d'école.

Leurs filles, Rosa et Andreia, étaient deux adorables petites jumelles âgées de 6 ans. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un joli acajou aux reflets rouges, parfois dorés, faisant ressortir leurs yeux verts clairs. Sauf que les cheveux de l'aînée, Rosa, étaient ondulés et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, tandis que ceux de sa sœur étaient lisses et lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins. La petite Andreia semblait être la plus timide des deux, vu la façon dont elle rougissait quand ses parents la poussaient vers le blond en l'encourageant à le saluer. Rouge comme une tomate en se dandinant, les bras croisés dans le dos, elle était venue en fin de compte faire un petit bisou sur la joue du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire en serrant intérieurement les dents.

Une fois les présentations faites, l'ambiance se réchauffa chaleureusement avec rigolades et discussions variées. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement et les papotages durèrent jusqu'à plus de 19 heures.

Mais un peu plus tard, non loin de 20 heures, alors que Rhadamanthe rentrait tranquillement de l'épicerie et de la boucherie, où il avait acheté quelques steaks pour le souper, ainsi que quelques fruits et légumes à la demande de Johanne, il croisa Sorian, alias mini-Hadès. Le garçon, des étoiles dans les yeux, le questionna sur la raison de ses muscles "encore plus gros que ceux d'Hercule" et le Juge fut bien forcé de répondre à ses questions pendant 10 bonnes minutes… Mais finalement, l'enfant lui dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui ou ses parents se feraient du souci et Rhadamanthe put continuer sa route.

Une fois arrivé chez ses hôtes, il toqua trois brefs coups à la porte du dos de l'index - en prenant bien sûr garde à ne pas fracasser le bois par ce simple petit geste - et attendit. Ce fut Johanne qui lui ouvrit. Le visage de la vieille femme était en sueur, mais une joie sans nom l'irradiait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et lui dit, une main sur le cœur et la voix chargée d'émotion:

« Oh, Rhadamanthe… Il… Il a ouvert les yeux… »

Le jeune homme haussa d'abord un sourcil, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. D'une voix incertaine, il lui demanda, même s'il pensait déjà savoir la réponse:

« …Qui ?

- Notre Inconnu des bois ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix excitée en sautillant presque. Ça y est, il a ouvert les yeux, il est réveillé ! »

_**Fin du chapitre 5 ^-^**_

_**Hé hé, quelle va être la réaction de notre Whyvern préféré ? x3**_

_**Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 6, intitulé "Qui suis-je ?"**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore un bon Noël (oui, je sais que j'ai du retard ^^') et de très bonnes fêtes en avance !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Au fait, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plaît =3 *yeux chibis***_


	7. Chapitre 6: Qui suis je ?

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Je suis rentrée de vacance il y a déjà deux semaines... Le temps passe si vite ! Bon, c'est les vacances et maintenant que tous ces *biiip* de problèmes d'ordinateurs et j'en passe sont terminés, j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer aux posts des chapitres ! :D

Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 6 ^^

Un petit **résumé** des derniers chapitres, pour se remettre dans le bain ? =)

_Le combat de Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'est soldé par un match nul et tous deux sont arrivés dans une forêt via le Golden Triangle qu'à invoqué le Dragon des Mers pour fuir, juste avant de recevoir une Greatest Caution du Juge dans le dos. Kanon était inconscient, mais Rhadamanthe n'a pas pu l'achever en raison de l'arrivée d'un vieux couple vivant dans un village non loin appelé Ericlinn, Derek et Johanne, qui guidèrent le Spectre à leur jusqu'à chez eux en emmenant Kanon. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le second Gémeau est toujours inconscient, Rhadamanthe est présenté aux habitants. Mais le soir ayant suivi les présentations, alors que Rhadamanthe rentre chez le vieux couple, Johanne lui apprend une formidable nouvelle: le mystérieux jeune homme qu'il a trouvé dans la forêt a ouvert les yeux._

**...§°§°§*O.o_q.p_o.O*§°§°§...**

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Le rating reste T. Au fait, s'il vous plaît, PAS de menace de mort quand vous aurez fini de lire ce chapitre ! o.0 Ni de fourche ! Ni de boule de feu ! Ni de chien enragé ! Ni de brocolis (Ok, THE truc qui n'a rien à voir xD) !

PS: Le chapitre est un peu court, mais les autres compenseront -) 

_**Et les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^**_

_**Hecate600:**_ Wao, merci énormément, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Je pense écrire la légende de Shiroï en "entre-deux", un chapitre qui n'aurait pas grand-chose à voir d'important, mais juste pour les personnes curieuses voulant la lire =^_^=. Je te laisse la surprise pour la réaction du beau Whyvern :-3 ! On est du même avis pour les jumeaux alors ! Hi hi ! ... euh... tu me fais peur, là... o.O *recule d'un mètre ou deux par simple mesure de précaution* En tout cas, merci pour ta review ^-^ !

_**Eolia63:**_ Je m'excuse de mon rythme catastrophique, mais ça ira mieux, il faut juste que j'organise mieux mon temps. Je suis contente que ces trois chapitres t'aient plu et... mince, c'est vrai pour le boxer o.o ! Oh, mince... :-S J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop gênée. Pourquoi il changerait d'avis sur Kanon ? C'est là tout le mystère de la fic x3 ! Eh bien, tu pourras voir dans ce chapitre si ton instinct a vu juste ou non, niark ! Et pour la fin du chapitre 5, je n'ai pas pu résister, désolée xD ! Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à la fin de ce chapitre-ci, mouahahaha ! Merci pour ta review et pas besoin de t'excuser, ça ne m'embête pas de lire des pavés -) !

_**Chantal:**_ T_T Tu peux arrêter avec tes menaces de mort... ? J'ose plus rien poster ! Et je sens que je vais recevoir une nouvelle menace de mort _très douloureuse_ de ta part à la fin de ce chapitre... Gloups q.p Bon ben... bonne lecture et sois clémente, s'il te plaît .'. Et malgré tout ça, merci pour ta review ! x3

_**Lolita-manga:**_ Contente que ça te plaise ^w^ Et merci pour ta review !

_**Leia26:**_ Hi hi, de rien ^^ ! Je verrai si ce cher Rhadamanthe passera de la profession de Juge des Enfers à celle de nounou gâteau... faut voir xD ! Merci, c'est gentil ^^ Et encore merci pour ta review :-3

_**BrunasseLucile:**_ C'est une de mes manies, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! ^^ La suite est pour aujourd'hui et merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Senseless:**_ Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review ^-^ Voici la suite x3

Bon, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne... On peut continuer avec la suite de la fic n_n 

_**Chapitre 6: Qui suis-je ?**_

Rhadamanthe, les yeux écarquillés, lâcha ses nombreux sacs en plastique, qui tombèrent au sol. Bien qu'il sentit assez rapidement une rage folle monter en lui, il s'efforça de demeurer calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruiner sa couverture !

« Rhadamanthe ? demanda Johanne d'une voix inquiète. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le blond se reprit et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Ne vous en faites pas, assura-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser le contenu des sacs éparpillé parterre. Je vais bien. C'est juste... le coup de l'émotion, on dira.  
>- Entendu... Oh, laissez-moi vous aider, proposa la vieille femme avec sollicitude, en se penchant à son tour afin d'aider le Spectre.<br>- Il est réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
>- Je ne crois pas, non... À peine 10 minutes, je dirais. Venez, rentrons. »<p>

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et allèrent déposer les courses sur la table de la cuisine. Rhadamanthe serrait les mâchoires, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas tout simplement envoyer valser les sacs à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis monter en quatrième vitesse à l'étage et aller tuer son ennemi.

À présent, Johanne rangeait tranquillement les achats dans les armoires murales, tandis que le Whyvern, debout au milieu de la cuisine, ne lâchait pas des yeux les escaliers. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à lui demander:

« Puis-je aller le voir ?  
>- Mais bien sûr, allez-y donc ! fit la vieille femme en secouant la main, souriante, de dos à lui. Oh, mais j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose d'import... Rhadamanthe, attendez ! »<p>

Mais trop tard: le Juge s'était déjà précipité et montait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

**...§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§...**

Derek sortait de la chambre d'amis qu'occupait le Dragon des Mers en refermant la porte derrière lui, quand il se ramassa une tornade blonde d'un mètre huitante-neuf dans les bras.

« Où est-il ?  
>- Que... Rhadamanthe ? Où est qui ?<br>- Ka... ! Je veux dire, le jeune homme que nous avons ramené des bois. Johanne m'a dit qu'il a ouvert les yeux.  
>- Oh ! Oui, en effet. Mais il y a un problème, il...<br>- Où est-il ? insista le blond sans se préoccuper de ce que le vieil homme pouvait bien avoir à lui dire d'important.  
>- Il est là, dans sa chambre, fit le quinquagénaire en se décalant de la porte entrée de la chambre. Vous me semblez bien pressé de le rencontrer ! ajouta-t-il en riant. »<p>

Le Whyvern esquissa un petit sourire en se moquant intérieurement. Ce que ces personnes pouvaient être naïves !

« Simple curiosité, déclara le Spectre en haussant les épaules. Désolé si je vous ai semblé impérieux.  
>- Ne vous en faites pas, Rhadamanthe; ce n'est pas le cas. »<p>

Sur ce, le vieil homme partit, mais l'informa juste, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

Le Juge hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la chambre. Il arbora ensuite un sourire malveillant en remarquant que Kanon était allongé dans le lit, en position assise. Des bandages recouvraient son torse ainsi qu'autour du front.

Et il se retrouvait donc seul avec lui. Pas de Derek ou de Johanne pour le gêner... Rien que lui et son ennemi. Lui et le Dragon des Mers.

Tiens ? En parlant de ce reptile... Kanon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Moqueur, Rhadamanthe, les bras croisés sur le débardeur noir qu'il portait, s'adossa à la porte, sans quitter des yeux sa proie, qui elle, regardait en direction de la fenêtre, l'air complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Gémeau tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, se sentant observé. Et là, les regards des deux Dragons s'accrochèrent. Or en fusion face à mer de tempête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, mais un détail finit par déranger grandement l'Anglais. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette sorte de malaise désagréable en lui croissait, lui bouffant littéralement l'esprit... et l'énervant.

_Kanon le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait._

Et le Juge fini donc par lâcher, exaspéré:

« Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sursauta, comme s'il avait été brusquement sorti de ses songes, et se reprit, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis, les yeux clos, il soupira, une main pressée contre sa tempe:

« Excusez-moi, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, je... »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_Depuis quand il me vouvoie, ce con ?!_

La question que posa ensuite le Dragon des Mers répondit à ses interrogations hargneuses:

« Je suis désolé, mais... on se connaît ? »

Silence dans la pièce...  
>D'un côté de la chambre, assis dans un lit, un bel éphèbe aux cheveux océan et aux -sublimes- yeux semblant chacun renfermer une goutte de l'océan le plus profond, à l'air perdu et au torse et au front entourés de bandages.<br>De l'autre, adossé à la porte, un jeune homme, blond comme les blés chassés par le vent et aux yeux d'or liquide, avec une expression d'incrédulité au visage.

_Il se fout de moi, hein ? Kanon serait donc... amnésique ? Ha ! Hahahahaha ! C'est la meilleure... ça dépasse toute mes espérances ! Il aurait tout oublié ? Mais bon, mieux vaut me méfier, le Dragon des Mers dont on parle dans les légendes est un monstre marin fourbe et trompeur..._

Mais le Juge ne put empêcher un petit sourire _made in Rhadamanthys_ d'étirer ses lèvres et alla prendre la chaise qui se trouvait vers le petit bureau au fond de la pièce. Puis il vint la mettre à côté du lit et s'assit, croisant les jambes.

« Non, je ne te connais pas, déclara-t-il. Je t'ai trouvé dans les bois, inconscient et à moitié mort. Par chance, Derek et Johanne nous ont trouvés, puis emmenés ici. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne t'ai jamais vu. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le jeune homme goba le mensonge. Il hocha timidement la tête, fixant ses mains croisées sur la couette.

« Entendu... Mais je... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas... qui je suis. Quel est mon nom, d'où je viens... Je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie, désolé... Pour moi, quand je suis né, c'est quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, allongé dans cette pièce, sur ce lit... Et cette vieille femme, nommée Johanne, était près de moi. Elle a paru très heureuse de mon réveil. Elle m'a ensuite posé quelques questions, puis son mari est venu un peu plus tard. Mais... je leur ai répondu la même chose aux deux, tout comme à vous... Désolé de ne rien pouvoir vous dire d'autre... »

Le Juge sourit cruellement intérieurement.

_Trois "désolé" dans la même phrase... eh bien, il a vraiment l'air perturbé. Et ainsi donc, il ne se souvient de rien... Intéressant. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu et prendre mes aises avant de le tuer..._

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe. »

Kanon le regarda à nouveau, souriant et reconnaissant.

« D'accord. Merci, Rha...damanthe... »

Il s'interrompit et, les sourcils légèrement froncés, dévisagea Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et demanda prudemment:

« Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
>- Ton nom, répondit l'amnésique, songeur. Il me dit quelque chose... Tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais croisé ? Je ne sais pas où, mais... Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une simple impression...<br>- Oh! Tu sais, dans la Mythologie grecque, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers se nomme Rhadamanthe. Tu dois confondre avec ça, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

_Mais mieux vaut ne pas ajouter que ce Rhadamanthe-ci et moi-même sommes la même personne. Quoique... Je pourrai toujours le lui dire avant de le tuer. Ha ! Je me réjouis de voir l'expression qu'il aura à ce moment..._

« Entendu. Désolé... »

_Et de 4 ! Il y va fort, dis-donc ! À ce rythme, ça fait presque pitié..._

« Pas de problème, ce n'est pas grave. »

_Ce qui est plutôt grave pour toi, c'est que tu ne saches pas ce qui t'attend..._

Kanon rougit légèrement, un peu gêné par tant de gentillesse et de compréhension de la part du blond (NDLR: ...), et demanda, voulant changer de sujet:

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Derek m'a dit que tu t'étais perdu dans la forêt, avant de tomber sur moi. »

Le Whyvern sourit de toutes ses dents (NDLR: Pour ne pas dire canines...).

« Rien de très important, j'étais à la poursuite d'un de mes ennemis, qui est très puissant et coriace, mais il m'a... filé entre les doigts, dans tous les sens du terme.  
>- Ah ? Ce n'est pas de chance... À quoi ressemblait-il ? »<p>

_Je ne sais pas... ça va si je te réponds "à toi" ?_

Il fut tenté de lui répliquer cela, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Remarquant soudain un long bâillement de la part de l'ex-Général, il en profita pour déclarer, en se levant de sa chaise:

« Tu dois être fatigué. Je vais te laisser te reposer.  
>- Hum? D'a... d'accord. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, fit Kanon en lui accordant un adorable sourire débordant de gentillesse et de gratitude à son égard. »<p>

Le Juge, se retenant de vomir, lui rendit son sourire en s'amusant à le traiter mentalement de tous les termes variés de sa langue natale, puis sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit son ennemi se recoucher et descendit ensuite au rez, où Derek et Johanne étaient en train de finir de mettre la table. Au programme ce soir: tartines avec confiture des fruits du jardin.

« Eh bien, quel timing ! fit le vieil homme en lui souriant. Alors, que vous a-t-il dit ?  
>- Rien de très particulier, répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules en se joignant à eux, s'asseyant à table. Il ne sait rien de lui, ni son nom, ni d'où il vient ou encore comment il a atterri dans cette forêt.<br>- Bon, tant pis... Mais il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de bon, nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Tout comme à vous, Rhadamanthe. »

Le Spectre prit une tranche de pain et la tartina de confiture, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis que Derek lui versait une tasse de thé (NDLR: Twining's, of course ! x3 Bah ? Où qu'y sont, les biscuits ? q.p). Tout se passait à merveille, ces deux vieillards lui faisaient confiance et Kanon ne se souvenait de rien... Pour peu, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« Merci de me faire confiance.  
>- C'est normal, vous le méritez, fit Johanne en lui souriant. Et donnez-moi une seule bonne raison qui nous pousserait à nous méfier de vous ? (NDLR: *compte sur ses doigts* Le fait qu'il veuille tuer Kanon, le fait qu'il soit mauvais et manipulateur, *continue à énumérer des choses*)<br>- Je défie quiconque de prouver le contraire ! ajouta Derek en riant. »

Le sourire du Juge s'accentua, mais pas pour les raisons que pensaient les deux quinquagénaires. Le trio commença à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, bien que la plupart des sujets finissaient toujours par dériver sur Kanon.  
>Un peu plus tard, quand ils eurent fini, Johanne pétitionna Rhadamanthe s'il pouvait aller apporter un plateau-repas au jeune homme aux cheveux océan. L'Anglais s'étouffa à moitié avec son thé, qu'il venait d'avaler de travers.<p>

_QUOI ?! Moi, faire la bonne_ (NDLR: Non, le bon! Aïe !) _pour Kanon ? Et puis quoi encore ?!_

« Hem... lui apporter à manger, vous dites ?  
>- Oui... je dois faire la vaisselle et Derek, lui...<br>- Je dois aller garder Sorian et Ariana, compléta le vieil homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Pariack, leur grand frère, ainsi que leurs parents ne sont pas là ce soir.  
>- Pariack, Sorian et Ariana... Ah oui, les enfants du boucher et de la marchande de légumes, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui. D'Hector et Diane. Ce sont des amours. »

Bon. Deux solutions se présentaient.  
>Option 1: Proposer à Derek de le remplacer chez les marmots et jouer la nounou toute la soirée... (NDLR: Ceux qui veulent voir Rhada en tablier rose et secouant une petite cloche votent 1 ! xD) ...<br>Option 2: Rester ici, apporter à manger à son ennemi et devoir -à coup sûr- passer le reste de la soirée avec lui...

...

Option 3: Envoyer une belle Greatest Caution sur ces deux vieilles peaux avant de monter à l'étage et de réserver le même traitement au Dragon des Mers, puis à tous les habitants. Raser ensuite entièrement le village, se délectant de voir des cadavres et du sang partout, comme tout bon (NDLR: Non, mauvais !) Juge des Enfers qui se respecte.

Pas mal, l'option n°3 lui plaisait bien...

Mais il ne voulait pas tout finir comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Non, il voulait jouer, s'amuser avec tous... (NDLR: Pas pour rien qu'il est le petit frère de Minos...).

Il soupira intérieurement et déclara en hochant la tête, un sourire forcé aux lèvres:

« Très bien. Préparez-moi juste son plateau et je le lui monte.  
>- Merci Rhadamanthe, fit Johanne en se levant. C'est très gentil à vous. »<p>

Elle alla prendre dans l'armoire un grand plateau bleu en plastique. Puis elle y déposa une assiette, où elle mit le reste du pain, deux couteaux, un grand bien aiguisé et un autre, normal et plus petit, un grand verre d'eau et un pot de confiture de coings. Elle tendit ensuite le tout au blond, qui empoigna les anses sur les côtés, avant de traverser le salon et de monter les escaliers.  
>Tenant le plateau dans une main, il toqua de sa main libre à la porte de l'amnésique pour s'annoncer -simple habitude de Juge des Enfers- puis entra. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité en raison de la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures déjà.<br>Rhadamanthe, se repérant dans le noir avec la faculté d'un chat, s'approcha de la table de chevet et alluma la petite lampe qui s'y trouvait. Un sourire sardonique apparut sur ses lèvres quand il posa ses prunelles dorées, qui, avec la lumière qui s'y reflétaient, semblaient étinceler de mille feux comme un trésor ancestral et millénaire, sur son ennemi.

Le Dragon des Mers avait été capturé par le futé prédateur qu'était le sommeil.

Kanon était allongé sur le dos, d'épais coussins le surélevant légèrement et la couette le couvrant jusqu'au bas-ventre, laissant voir ses abdominaux et ses muscles supérieurs. Des bandages ceinturaient son torse, tout comme son front. Le puissant homme qui avait été jusqu'à manipuler Poséidon respirait calmement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de l'air qu'il inspirait puis expirait.

Le Whyvern posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, puis s'assit sur le matelas, juste à côté des hanches du Gémeau, le regardant impassiblement.

Le silence était maître dans la pièce, aucun bruit n'y persistait, mis à part le souffle tranquille et profond du Dragon endormi. Et celui-ci ne dormait pas que d'un œil, contrairement à ceux des légendes...

Le Dragon des Mers, puissant et dangereux spécimen... était sans défense, totalement plongé dans le sommeil.

Le Spectre tendit lentement le bras vers le plateau, se saisit du couteau le plus aiguisé des deux et sourit en caressant la lame affutée de l'index, contemplant l'être inoffensif et vulnérable qui ne se doutait pas du danger qui le guettait. 

**A suivre...**

Voilà, fin du chapitre 6 ! Bon euh... je file, je ne sais pas comment réagiront certaines personnes, mais toujours est-il que je tiens à la vie... ^^' *fonce se barricader à la cave en laissant un petit mot derrière elle*

_**Petit mot:**_  
><em>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Quand le danger rôde" et je le posterai d'ici trois semaines environ (si je suis toujours en vie... q.p). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journéesoirée/nuit/matinée/après-midi et vous dis à très bientôt_ ! Enfin, je crois... q.p  
><em>Bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plaît, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !<em>   
><em>...<em>  
><em>Quelqu'un pourra m'amener à manger...?<em> 


	8. Chapitre 7: Quand le danger rôde

Bien le bonjour, lecteurs ! :-) Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Bon, bientôt la fin des vacances, avec la rentrée ce lundi… q.p D'accord, n'en parlons pas, ça plombe le moral ^.^''

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 7, "_Quand le danger rôde_"

Je me répète à nouveau, les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

_**Mais avant tout, les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^**_

_**Hecate600**_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ainsi que l'award ! x3 Nananè~re, j'ai respecté les trois semaines, j'échappe à tes brocolis !

_**Emma-aima**_: Oui, en effet, mais il fait un peu frisquet ! xD Je ne sais pas qui s'en est chargé, j'avais toujours de la nourriture vers moi à mon réveil q.p Mais attends… quelqu'un a un double de la clé ! o.O Si ça se trouve, ce que j'ai mangé était empoisonné ! O.O NAAAANNN ! (trois semaines dans une cave, ça rend un peu toc toc, on dirait… xD) Franchement, merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très chaud au cœur =3 Tu mets ton avis, et tu le développes, c'est un vrai plaisir de lire une review comme celle-ci ! Ça me donne presque envie de te faire un câlin…

_**Leia26**_: Merci pour ta review ^^ Vote pris en compte ! x3 Ah, tout ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire quelques One-shots sur la vie à Ericlinn, surtout du côté des enfants et de nos deux Dragons ! :-)

_**Kalima**_: Oh, ma Mif ! =D Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Et trop tard pour le pavé ! xD Vraiment, tu changeras jamais… UwU Suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et désolée d'avoir coupé où Mâdame voulait la suite, niark ! Comment ça, je suis sadique ? q.p *va bouder*

_**Zyloa**_: Et quelle joie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Que dire, tu me fais rougir ! ^w^ Dans ce cas, je te laisse la surprise de découvrir ce qu'il va arriver ! :-D Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Chantal**_: Merci pour ta review, mais… Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît, mais recevoir toujours limite des menaces (bien qu'elles sont voulues drôles), ça finit par m'agacer un peu. Au début, je trouvais ça amusant, ça me faisait rire, mais à présent… Alors s'il te plaît, baisse un peu le niveau d'agressivité dans tes reviews ^.^'' Et au fait, _je_ décide comment j'organise les couples. Je fais la fic comme je l'entends, ce sera Rhadamanthe le dominant et non pas Kanon. Les "menaces", ça va encore, c'est drôle. Mais les "je voudrais si possible…", non. Je voulais juste mettre au clair quelques trucs qui me taraudaient :-)

Encore un grand merci à tous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review à la fin de ce chapitre, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir une =3

Merci d'avance et sur ce, bonne lecture~ =^w^=

_**Chapitre 7: Quand le danger rôde**_

Rhadamanthe balada un doigt sur le côté aiguisé de la lame du couteau, histoire de vérifier son tranchant. Il sentit soudain une petite morsure sur son index et inspecta la coupure sur son doigt en souriant: ce couteau était très aiguisé !

Tout en suçotant nonchalamment l'endroit où il s'était blessé, le Juge promena la pointe de la lame sur le bras de Kanon, sans tenter de le mutiler. Il monta un peu plus haut en suivant les lignes bleutées que formaient les veines de la partie inférieure du poignet, titilla celles qui ressortaient dans le creux du coude en pressant plus fort la lame contre la peau… Puis, en prenant appui sur sa main libre, il posa le bout de la dague sur l'épaule, descendit ensuite vers le torse musclé, puis remonta à l'épaule…

Il prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser de la sorte.

Il bifurqua à gauche, en direction du cou… et s'y attarda, le couteau en position horizontale, le côté tranchant pressé contre la jugulaire.  
>Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, le Whyvern se pourlécha les babines tel un chaton devant un bol de lait crémeux… ou plutôt comme un chat s'amusant avec une souris avant de la tuer.<p>

Mais, désirant avant tout faire durer son plaisir personnel, il recula, quittant la zone du cou, et revint poser son arme sur le poignet du Gémeau.

_Voyons voir… une mort lente en lui sectionnant les veines ici ou…_

Il glissa à nouveau la lame contre la jugulaire.

_Une mort rapide en lui ouvrant une artère ?_

Ironique, Rhadamanthe avança la main et empoigna délicatement le poignet de Kanon, qui était toujours aussi profondément endormi. Avec un doux sourire absolument glaçant, il porta la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Il la tourna ensuite, de sorte à l'avoir paume vers le haut, et pressa le couteau contre les traits bleutés contenant le liquide vital de tout être humain. Il arma la partie aiguisée, s'apprêtant à entailler profondément la chair…

Quand soudain, Kanon bougea dans son sommeil et dégagea sa main de celle du Whyvern en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de lui tourner le dos.

Rhadamanthe resta dans la même position quelques instants, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. En cet instant précis, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à, n'ayons pas peur des mots, un imbécile fini. L'air qu'il avait sur le visage faisait plutôt ressortir son côté idiot qu'étonné. Et comme pour accentuer encore cette image de débile mental profond, il cligna deux fois des yeux, toujours avec cette même expression de poisson resté trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Quiconque l'ayant connu auparavant qui l'aurait vu à ce moment précis aurait soit:

- piqué une crise de fou-rire interminable et aurait fini aux urgences pour insuffisance respiratoire;  
>- appelé les urgences pour qu'on vienne chercher le Juge avant de commencer une crise de fou-rire interminable et d'être emmené à son tour aux urgences.<p>

Il reprit ses esprits et son sérieux quelques minutes plus tard et ses prunelles d'or en fusion s'assombrirent alors de fureur et de haine. Kanon le faisait exprès, hein ? Car à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, cet être maudit, qui avait osé manipuler des Dieux, s'arrangeait pour lui échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Mais…

Non. À présent, il en avait assez de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris -déjà qu'il avait dû lui courir après à travers tous les Enfers avant leur affrontement…- et de tourner autour du pot. Kanon était là, affaibli, amnésique… Endormi et inoffensif, alors…

Hors de question que ce Dragon glisse une fois de plus entre les mailles de son filet mortel.

Il resserra sa prise sur le manche du couteau en regardant le dos que le Gémeau lui exposait. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'endroit où il devinait son cœur, puis il baissa les yeux vers la lame bien aiguisée de son "arme".

Bah ! Au fond, peu lui importait que Kanon lui tourne le dos…

Il pouvait toujours…

…lui transpercer le cœur. 

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Le noir, partout, tout autour. Et le froid, presque la douleur… L'endroit où il se trouvait… il ne pouvait pas le deviner, tout n'était que trop sombre, trop froid… Puis… une voix lointaine, un cosmos rassurant… Non, plusieurs… Et soudain, une voix familière, réchauffante dans cette obscurité de ténèbres. Une main posée sur son front, douce, chaude….

« …A…a… eille…oi… …ga …veille-toi… »

Il se sentait si faible, vidé de toute énergie… S'il s'écoutait, il se laisserait à nouveau sombrer dans le noir. Mais dans son monde d'obscurité, il se sentait si seul, si mal, si froid… Il ne voulait plus rester là. Il voulait aller vers la chaleur. Vers la petite lueur qui brillait faiblement devant lui et qui grandissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, le bras tendu dans sa direction avec espoir… Et la voix… la voix qui continuait de l'appeler et qu'il entendait plus distinctement à chacun de ses pas.

« …Aga… prie… …veille-toi… …aga… réveille-toi, j… t'en…rie… …aga… t'en pr… Réveille-toi… aga… …éveille-toi… t'en prie… aga… Saga, réveille-toi… »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux ouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant sous ses cils deux émeraudes légèrement voilées. Il ne parvenait pas très bien à distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait, les formes alentours ne se résumant qu'à quelques taches floues de plusieurs couleurs… Mais une grosse tache claire emplissait la majeur partie de son champ de vision.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, mon ami. »

Saga cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de les fermer en grimaçant, essayant de clarifier sa vue. Quand il les rouvrit, il put voir que le résultat s'était nettement amélioré: au lieu de taches difformes, il était à présent en mesure de discerner des formes, bien qu'elles demeuraient troubles. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les contours se clarifiaient et devenaient plus nets. La fameuse forme sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom et qui l'intriguait tant laissa peu à peu place à une longue chevelure blonde comme les blés et à un visage souriant, où deux sublimes yeux, légèrement en amande et d'un bleu céruléen, brillaient de soulagement.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à me voir ? demanda le jeune homme face à lui. Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Bien qu'ayant la bouche un peu pâteuse, le Grec hocha la tête et se força à articuler:

« Oui… C'est toi, Sha…ka ?  
>- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge en souriant, soulagé de voir que son ami allait bien et qu'il le reconnaissait.<br>- Où… où sommes nous… ? Les Enfers, le Mur des Lamentations… ?  
>- Chut…, fit le jeune homme en posant à nouveau une main sur le front du Gémeau. Tu es encore faible, comme la plupart d'entre nous.<br>- Les… autres ? Shaka, dis-moi où nous sommes. »

Il voulut se redresser, au moins sur les coudes, mais l'Indou posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'en empêcher et le recoucha sur le sol de marbre, sur lequel il s'était réveillé allongé.

« Reste allongé, Saga. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais les autres vont bien. Et pour ce qui est de la situation… c'est compliqué et, aussi improbable et incompréhensible que ça puisse paraître, on dirait bien que nous sommes tous revenus à la vie. »

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux et, sans se préoccuper de Shaka, il se redressa d'un coup en position assise, repoussant son ami.

Et il les vit. Leurs compagnons d'armes. Les autres Chevaliers d'Or.

Il les regarda tour à tour, les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient réunis par petits groupes, assis ou couchés sur le sol… et vivants… ils étaient tous vivants…

Mais alors qu'il regardait Milo, assis en tailleur à côté de Camus, avec qui il parlait avec gaité, le Scorpion le remarqua et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Arachnide, juste avant qu'il se ne lève en s'exclamant, d'une voix joyeuse et surexcitée:

« Hey ! Venez voir, Saga a ouvert les yeux ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se retrouva entouré de tous ses amis, qui s'étaient assis à côté de lui -voire jetés _sur_ lui- pour le serrer fort dans leurs bras. Mais après quelques accolades et embrassades presque fraternelles, le groupe autour de lui s'écarta pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Saga leva la tête vers la personne qui s'était accroupie devant lui en souriant et…

Son sourire se fana aussitôt.

Le bonheur qu'il ressentait suite à ces retrouvailles s'évapora pour laisser place à une atroce douleur au niveau de son cœur, douleur qu'il pensait avoir oubliée avec le temps, mais qui était bel et bien là. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de culpabilité, sur le moment. Et cela n'avait été causé que par la présence d'une seule personne: le jeune homme devant lui.

Qu'allait-_il_ lui dire ? Qu'allait-_il_ lui faire, à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau face à face ?

Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il ne _l'_avait pas revu…

Mais quoi de plus normal, était donné qu'_il_ était mort ?

« Bonjour Saga, fit le jeune homme décédé il y a treize ans. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

L'ex-Pope avala difficilement sa salive et, sans quitter les yeux, d'un vert aussi dense qu'une forêt, de son interlocuteur, il se força à lui répondre, bien que sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion et les souvenirs de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne put que murmurer son nom.

« A…Ayoros… 

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

****  
>Rhadamanthe avança lentement la main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ennemi endormi. Il le tourna un peu plus sur le côté afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès à son dos ainsi que pour se donner un appui, puis il leva haut la main qui tenait le couteau, prêt à poignarder le cœur du Dragon des Mers. Avec un sourire en coin, il souffla, les yeux brillants:<p>

« Meurs ! » 

**À suivre…**

…Hem… ^.^'' Bon, eh bien… *se tortille les doigts* C'est tout pour le moment, alors… hem… *sourire crispé* à très bientôt… ? ….Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça… ? o.o … *écrit un truc sur un bout de papier et le pose par terre avant de détaler et d'aller se barricader (à nouveau) à la cave*

**Petit mot:**  
><em>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Tout est de ma faute" et sera surtout centré sur Saga et les Chevaliers d'Or. Je pense le poster dans environ deux semaines… Bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! …Du moins, si je suis toujours en vie q.p<em>  
><em>…<em>  
><em>Quelqu'un pourra m'apporter à manger… ? Et pas quelque chose d'empoisonné ! o.O<br>_


	9. Chapitre 8: Tout est de ma faute

*sors la tête de sa cave* Hello ! Alors, comment s'est passée la rentrée ? Le boulot a bien repris partout ?

(J'y pense, un grand merci aux personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de m'apporter à manger !)

Au fait, petite nouvelle n'ayant rien à voir: j'ai fêté mes 17 ans la semaine passée ! 8D …Je me fais vieille, dis donc ! q.p *sort*

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8, "_Tout est de ma faute_"

Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

_**Mais avant tout, les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^**_

_**Marine06**_: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ^^

_**Hecate600**_: xD ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, ils sont vivants ! Je les adore et j'en avais besoin pour la suite de la fic =) Saga est un des personnages que j'aime le plus et son passé est une vraie mine d'or ! Je prendrais volontiers des carottes et des crevettes avec de la sauce tartare, s'il te plaît ! *3* En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'étais morte de rire en lisant la fin ! xD Suis rassurée, les Dieux Pingouin en tutu m'ont fortement inspirée depuis quelques mois, je suis au top de l'inspi ! :D

_**Zyloa**_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! ^w^ Et merci également pour les cookies OwO *grignote les cookies* J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! …Ils sont vraiment bons, ces cookies ! *bouille de p'tit-renardeau-tout-chou-tout-mimi-avec-des-yeux-chibis* Tu serais d'accord de m'en redonner, s'il te plaît ? =3

_**Emma-aima**_: Euh, eh bien… Au sujet de Saga, c'est à dire que… hem… Enfin, mieux vaut te laisser la surprise, tu me diras à la fin du chapitre si tu est d'accord ou non de me donner le thé et les tartines au Nutella ^^' Par contre, je suis du même avis que toi, concernant les Gémeaux ! *-* Kanelle, oups ! Je veux dire, Kanon va sûrement être plus que triste, s'il voit que Radis *ce chope une Greatest Caution* tente de le tuer ! xD Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Kalima**_: Nananè~re ! xP Bon, je suis sadique, oui ou non ? q.p Ouaip', ils sont vivants ! *sors la bouteille de champagne* Aller, on fait la fête ! En effet, tu as vu juste :) Saga ne sera pas dans son assiette… Oui, je préfère ne pas relever ce que tu as noté… xD *découvre son plat* OwO ! Efkaristo poli, Kaly ! Oui oui, je sais, tu l'aimes, notre Péco ! xD Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Chantal:**_ Ben oui, il fallait bien que Rhada se ridiculise au moins une fois ! xD *tâche d'ignorer le regard _très_ inquiétant que lui envoie le Whyvern* Je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir mal pris, je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire =3 Je comprends :-s Est-ce que tu as déjà lu "Déni de justice" par Phebe83a ? Dans sa fic, Kanon est le dominant :) Pas de souci, je serai gentille avec le Dragonneau =3 Et merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Leia26:**_ Merci pour ta review ^-^ *sourire malveillant* Tout déprendre de mon humeur, mouahahahahaha ! *sort*

Encore un grand merci à tous et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3

Petite révélation bonus: dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage fera son apparition. Cette personne sera (à coup sûr) présente dans la plupart des chapitres qui suivront. J'espère donc que ce personnage vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus ! :-3

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

_**Chapitre 8: Tout est de ma faute**_

Saga se tenait immobile, soutenant tant bien que mal le regard de son meilleur ami, dont il avait commandité le meurtre treize ans auparavant. Le Sagittaire était presque le même. Oui, presque, car, d'une manière dont il ne pouvait expliquer la signification, Ayoros avait... changé. Le poids de toutes ces années depuis son décès semblait avoir compté, car il avait vieilli de treize années. Donc le jeune homme face à lui devait avoir... 27 ans. Son physique s'était également développé: ses traits avaient perdu les légères rondeurs de l'adolescence, les courbes de son visage avaient pris une direction légèrement plus... adulte. Oui, bien que le neuvième Gardien était déjà très mature lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il ne faisait déjà pas son âge à cette époque, il semblait avoir mûri... Et il avait également pris de la taille; il était légèrement plus grand que le Gémeau.

Saga finit par détourner les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter l'intensité du regard -pourtant calme- du brun. Mais voyant alors la main de son ami s'avancer vers son visage, il ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Quand il la sentit se poser sur sa joue, il ne put retenir un hoquet et se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang.

« Saga... Saga, ouvre les yeux..., implora l'Archer Doré. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Le fait que le Gémeau refusait de le regarder lui déchirait le cœur. Saga semblait terrifié... mais de quoi avait-il peur ? ... De lui ? Que voulait-il bien qu'il lui fasse ?

« Saga, fit-il avec douceur, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal craintif. N'aie pas peur... s'il te plaît, regarde-moi... »

Celui aux cheveux bleus, les yeux toujours clos, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant la main du Sagittaire.

« Non, arrête, ne m'y oblige pas, Ayoros...  
>- Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, alors, quémanda-t-il. On ne s'est pas revu depuis treize longues années... Et je sais combien tu as souffert durant tout ce temps.<br>- Je sais... fit avec douleur l'aîné en rouvrant les yeux. Mais... Ayoros, dans le passé, c'est de ma faute si tu es... ! C'est moi qui ai... qui ai ordonné... !  
>- Chuuut..., chuchota le Sauveur d'Athéna en prenant le visage du Troisième Gardien dans ses mains en coupe. Je le sais, mais ce n'était pas réellement toi... c'était <em>lui<em>, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en posant son front contre celui de Saga.  
>- ...Oui, céda ce dernier en rivant ses yeux azurs aux émeraudes réconfortantes qui leur faisaient face. Mais..., ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je... je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, j'ai... j'ai assisté à la scène sans pouvoir réagir ou m'y opposer... ! Je... je n'ai rien pu faire... Il... il donnait les ordres et moi... moi, je ne pouvais qu'hurler dans ma tête, tandis qu'il... qu'il parlait, parlait... Pardonne-moi, Ayoros... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... ! »<p>

L'archer doré prit son ami, qui avait commencé à sangloter, dans ses bras et l'y serra fort, posant son menton sur l'épaule du Gémeau. Saga écarquilla les yeux, puis, une fois la surprise passée, leva lentement les bras pour aller en entourer les épaules d'Ayoros, lui rendant son étreinte, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Shht..., lui murmurait doucement le Sagittaire en caressant ses cheveux. Shht, c'est fini... ne pleure plus... »

L'ex-Pope avait, après tant d'années, finalement craqué. Il pleurait à gros sanglots enfin libérés et s'agrippait aux épaules d'Ayoros comme si sa vie en dépendait, presque avec désespoir. Au fond, il ne savait même plus à quoi étaient dues ses larmes. Était-ce des larmes de joie, causées par la vue de son meilleur ami après tant d'années, ou des larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse, dues aux souvenirs du passé, larmes provenant de toutes ses peines et douleurs intérieures et qu'il exorcisait enfin de la sorte ? Peut-être bien que c'était cela...

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or, qui s'étaient légèrement écartés pour les laisser parler en paix, assistaient au spectacle avec compassion. Ça leur avait à tous fait un choc, de voir le Sagittaire après tant d'années et étrangement, vieilli un peu.  
>Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt, Aiolia avait vu son frère, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Adieu le fier et puissant Lion, le roi de la jungle craint de tous, à qui tout est dû, le dangereux prédateur déchiquetant ses proies sans défense sans la moindre pitié. Le cinquième Gardien était redevenu un petit enfant avide d'affection et de câlins au moment même où son regard avait croisé celui de son ex défunt frère.<p>

Ce dernier s'était approché et n'avait d'ailleurs eu qu'à ouvrir grand les bras, laissant le choix à son petit frère de d'y courir ou non. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait prier. Il était venu près de lui, les yeux écarquillés, mais avec un sourire absolument rayonnant. Il avait ensuite murmuré le nom de son aîné, puis s'était jeté dans les bras d'Ayoros en riant, des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues.  
>Leurs pairs avaient également versé quelques larmes devant cette scène poignante et étaient venus faire une accolade amicale au légendaire sauveur d'Athéna. Même Shura était timidement venu lui serrer la main. Non, rectification: certes, bien que tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il était venu le faire, mais ce fut seulement une fois qu'un certain Lion entouré d'un cosmos flamboyant et meurtrier l'avait menacé de le faire poursuivre par des boules de feu durant les treize prochaines années s'il ne le faisait pas.<br>Le Sagittaire, souriant, avait alors attiré le Capricorne dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de l'Espagnol. Quelque peu déconcerté, Shura n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste mais le regard encourageant de ses congénères était parvenu à le motiver. Bien qu'ayant tout d'abord entouré maladroitement les épaules de son ami, il avait finit par le serrer fort dans ses bras et Ayoros lui avait rendu son étreinte en souriant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? lui avait-il dit. »

L'Hispanique avait longuement scruté son regard et ce qu'il y avait vu avait bel et bien illustré les paroles du Grec: non, Ayoros ne lui en voulait pas. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien là, devant lui, à lui sourire gentiment. Et... il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi donc, tous les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient retrouvés et étaient à nouveau réunis. Nul n'en voulait à personne. Cela leur semblait à tous être un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie...

Mais alors que Saga et Ayoros s'étaient un peu écartés l'un de l'autre en se souriant, un cri retentit soudain:

« Venez ! Vite, venez tous vers moi ! »

C'était Mu, accroupi dos à eux dans un coin, qui les avait appelés.

Inquiets, tous se ruèrent vers l'Atlante, qui tourna la tête vers eux, blême comme un cadavre.

« Regardez.. »

Un homme était allongé sur le dos, inconscient, et ses longs cheveux, d'un étrange blond aux reflets verts, étaient répartis autour de lui. Et à son front...

« Oh, putain..., jura Angelo en se passant une main dans ses mèches cobalt. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce merdier...?  
>- Ne me dites pas que c'est...? questionna Aphrodite, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. »<p>

Le Bélier hocha fébrilement la tête, tout en caressant les cheveux de celui qui avait été pour lui comme un père:

« M... Mon maître, Shion... »

Saga hoqueta en reconnaissant effectivement l'homme qu'il... que sa seconde personnalité avait assassiné en lui transperçant le cœur. Que faire, quand Shion ouvrira les yeux ? D'accord, durant la Guerre contre Hadès, ils s'étaient revus, mais... le temps n'avait pas vraiment été au papotage et au ressassage intempestif.

Camus s'approcha de Mu et demanda à son frère d'armes de s'éloigner un peu. Ce dernier obtempéra en se relevant et recula de quelques pas. Le Verseau s'accroupit et, les yeux clos pour mieux distinguer le battement, posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de l'ancien Bélier, histoire de prendre son pouls.

« Alors... ? demanda le Chevalier de la Vierge au bout de quelques secondes. »

Voyant que le onzième Gardien ne répondait pas, même à Shaka, Angelo, de nature impatient, aboya:

« Mais accouche, bordel de merde ! s'exclama-t-il. On ne va pas rester là toute la journée ! Il a clamsé ou il est vivant ?! Tu peux causer ?! (NDLR: Angelo dans toute sa splendeur, n'est-il pas ?) »

Le Verseau l'ignora, son attention rivée sur l'ex-Bélier, dont il tâtait à présent la peau par-ci par-là pour en vérifier la rigidité. Et cela fit fulminer l'Italien à tel point qu'il fut tenté de lui lancer toutes les insultes et autres phrases colorées de sa langue natale ou encore de le saisir au collet et de lui offrir une petite correction "spécial Masque de Mort". Mais il se retint de justesse, la bouche déjà ouverte, prêt à déblatérer des paroles toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres, lorsqu'il vit comme Milo le fusillait d'un regard de braise. Avertisseur, l'Arachnide lui démontrait qu'il était bien décidé à user de son dard empoisonné s'il parlait mal au Français. Ravalant tant bien que mal sa fierté, le Cancer se promit de lui faire payer un tel affront.

Camus finit par se redresser et posa son verdict:

« Vivant, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Il est juste inconscient, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Oh, et... Angelo ? Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson, lui conseilla-t-il avec un petit sourire "amical" dont il avait le secret. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'en effet, il avait la bouche ouverte depuis tout à l'heure. Il obéit malgré lui, la refermant avec une grimace, et son expression fit éclater de rire un certain Chevalier. Le Cancer se tourna vers lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux:

« Un problème, l'insecte ?!  
>- Je te retourne la question, le serial killer ! rétorqua Milo.<br>- Non mais tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule, enfoiré ?!  
>- Ma gueule, elle t'emmerde ! répliqua le Grec.<br>- Tant mieux, et moi, je lui chie dessus ! s'exclama le Crabe Doré. »

La dispute était bonne pour dégénérer, chacun ne se gênant point pour insulter l'autre dans sa langue natale et tous deux étaient en bonne voie pour entamer le combat. Ainsi Saga et Shura se dégagèrent du groupe et tentèrent de dompter les deux hommes en les immobilisant par derrière.

« Lâche-moi, Saga ! s'insurgea Milo en se débattant avec hargne. Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière, à cet encu...  
>- Putain, mais ta gueule, figlio de puta ! s'écria Angelo. Et toi, Shura, lâche-moi, bordel, que j'aille buter ce fils de chien... !<br>- Mmh... quel est ce vacarme... ? »

Tout le monde sursauta presque et tourna la tête. Cette voix...

Saga et Shura lâchèrent le Scorpion et le Cancer, qui se dégagèrent d'un coup d'épaule. Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants, puis le plus gamin des deux tira la langue à l'autre, tandis que le plus rustre lui adressait un geste bien plus obscène et vulgaire. Mais quand ils virent qui s'était réveillé à quelques pas d'eux, cela sembla les calmer, comme tous leurs confrères.

Devant eux, Shion, ex-Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et Grand Pope anciennement déclaré mort, avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé sur les coudes, promenant un regard encore fatigué dans la pièce. Il observa les jeunes hommes devant lui tour à tour, l'esprit un peu embrumé, mais alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je... Je rêve... ? balbutia-t-il. »

Il... il était mort ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas être... Non, c'était impossible !

Il leva ses mains devant son visage et se toucha la joue. La peau était tiède, plus froide telle de la pierre comme elle l'avait été lors de la Guerre Sainte.

« Co... Comment est-ce possible... ? »

Mu, ému, s'accroupit devant lui et, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Maître... Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais nous sommes en vie. Nous sommes tous en vie. »

Un peu en retrait, Saga réalisa quelque chose et baissa la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage et son expression. Mais nul n'y prêta attention. Non, Ayoros le remarqua. Il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda à voix basse, pour que personne d'autre n'entende:

« Tout va bien, Saga ? »

Le Gémeau releva la tête et lui sourit. D'une voix rassurante, il lui dit:

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »

En réalité, quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'osait pas en parler. Le Sagittaire se contenta de sa réponse et hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les deux Atlantes, qui s'étaient redressés.

Tout le monde vint auprès de Shion et le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient ravis qu'il soit à nouveau parmi eux. Bien qu'un peu incrédule au début, leur mentor semblait s'être vite remis du choc de son retour à la vie et étreignait ses "petits", qui avaient bien grandi. Saga restait en retrait et Aldébaran le poussa gentiment vers l'ex-Bélier et lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque que le Grec tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te manger ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le saluer ? »

Shion tourna la tête vers Saga et lui sourit amicalement, tel un père souriant à un enfant pensant avoir fait une grosse bêtise sans que ça n'ait été le cas.

« Aller, viens, fit son vieil aîné en ouvrant les bras. »

Le jeune homme, comme paralysé, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et Shura vint discrètement dans son dos. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et, d'un pas décidé, le força à avancer. Si Saga avait pu enfoncer ses talons dans le sol pour rester sur place, sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais ses bottes ne firent que glisser lentement sur le marbre, tandis qu'il se crispait et fermait les yeux, de la même façon qu'aurait fait un accusé dont le châtiment fut d'être emmené devant une Gorgone.  
>Il finit par arriver devant celui qu'il avait tué treize ans auparavant et garda les yeux fermés. Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à être devant lui ? Il avait assez honte et culpabilisait déjà énormément, plus qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait le supporter...<p>

« Saga, tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ? »

Il se força à obéir, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, préférant la vue ô combien intéressante et tellement captivante du sol en marbre.

« Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est me regarder. N'aie pas peur. »

La voix de Shion avait la même intonation qu'on emploierait pour approcher un écureuil farouche perché sur une branche basse à qui on tendrait une noisette. Un ton doux, rassurant, calme et sincère. Il hésita, puis planta son regard dans le sien. Shion lui souriait. Pourquoi lui parlait-il si gentiment, comme si de rien n'était ? Toute cette douceur, cette gentillesse dont tout le monde faisait preuve avec lui... Il ne les méritait pas, il avait commis tant de crimes et de péchés, tant d'horreurs dans sa vie. Il ne méritait qu'une chose: être jeté à nouveau au Cocyte et y passer l'éternité.  
>Mais nul n'était de son avis. Tout le monde voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas lui, et tout ce genre de choses. Et même si les autres lui avaient pardonné, il lui restait le plus dur à faire: se pardonner à lui-même.<p>

Et ça, il ne le pourrait jamais.

Il baissa les yeux à nouveau, mais l'Atlante lui saisit le menton et lui releva la tête. Puis, de la même façon que si le jeune homme avait été une fragile statue de porcelaine, il l'enlaça délicatement. Et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui murmura doucement deux mots à l'oreille, tout en caressant son dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« Pardonne-toi. »

Saga écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, surpris par les paroles du Grand Pope. Celui-ci lui souriait. Il ne lui en voulait pas non plus. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi...? Pourquoi tout le monde le torturait-il ainsi... ?!

« Non, je... je ne le mérite pas.  
>- Si. Lâche prise, Saga. Tu te sentiras bien mieux. Tu mérites d'être heureux.<br>- Non. Je ne peux excuser ce que j'ai fait.  
>- De quoi parles-tu, Saga ? demanda Aiolia, un sourcil haussé.<br>- De... de tout ça ! s'exclama le Gémeau en secouant vivement la tête. Vous êtes tous si agréables avec moi, comme si... ! Vous agissez comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Vous avez oublié ce que j'ai fait ?! Que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ?! »

Milo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Mais... ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
>- Vous voyez ? Vous n'avez cure de mon état ! Vous ne comprenez rien !<br>- C'est clair que précis comme t'es là, on pige tout, ironisa Angelo.  
>- Si tu commençais par nous dire quel est le problème, on comprendrait mieux, tenta Mu. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »<p>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne tint plus et s'écria, les poings serrés:

« Je suis un meur-tri-er ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et vous, ça ne vous fait rien ?! Moi, si ! Comment pouvez-vous rester près de moi, me sourire, me parler ? A faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Toi, s'exclama-t-il en pointant Ayoros du doigt, j'ai ordonné ta mise à mort ! Et vous, fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'ex-Bélier, je vous ai tué de mes propres mains ! C'est mon poing qui a transpercé votre cœur ! »

Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes tremblantes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient de nouveau le long de ses joues, tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de violents sanglots.

« Je... je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je suis un pécheur, cette nouvelle vie, si c'en est vraiment une, je n'en veux pas. »

Ses amis échangèrent un regard en hésitant, navrés. Les regards se tournèrent vers Ayoros et celui-ci comprit le message silencieux de ses frères d'armes. Il s'approcha lentement du troisième Gardien et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, Saga... Au début, tu semblais content d'être à nouveau en vie. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser du passé. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps et à présent, nous savons tous que tu n'étais pas toi-même en le faisant. Que ce n'était pas _toi_, tout simplement. »

Le Gémeau rejeta son épaule en arrière pour en enlever la main de l'archer.

« Que... j'étais moi-même ou non n'a... pas d'importance. C'était mon... mon corps, et... le fait que je... que je n'ai rien pu faire pou... pour empêcher tous ces malheurs fait de moi la... pire des créatures.  
>- Au contraire, Saga: tu as tout fait pour l'arrêter, malgré que tu savais tes chances maigres. Et au moins, tu l'as empêché de tuer Athéna... »<p>

Angelo haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête en soupirant:

« La bonne affaire... »

Il grimaça sous le un coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes, mais sans qu'il ne sache de qui il venait. Bien que son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il devait s'agir d'une certaine chèvre, vu la façon dont cette dernière le foudroyait du regard...

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? grogna-t-il alors.  
>- Tu n'as pas à parler de la sorte de notre Déesse, répondit Shura, alias "la chèvre", d'un ton froid.<br>- C'est vrai qu'on lui doit beaucoup, à elle. Pour ton information, on ne l'a pratiquement jamais vue !  
>- Et si c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes de nouveau en vie ? Y as-tu seulement songé, Angelo ?<br>- En vie, ouais, mais paumés je-sais-pas-où avec un dépressif sur les bras, fit-il en désignant du menton Saga, qui s'était laissé aller à sangloter dans les bras d'Ayoros. C'est vrai que c'est vachement super… _Excuse-moi_ si je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que vous autres, qui sautez presque de joie. »

Réaction immédiate chez ses pairs: certains le poussèrent, d'autres le regardèrent avec les sourcils froncés ou l'insultèrent. Et la dispute commença.

« On peut savoir quel est ton problème ? demanda Aldébaran.  
>- Saga ne t'a rien fait et il a le droit d'être triste, fit Camus, dont l'aura qui l'entourait tel un fin linceul était de glace.<br>- Il est triste tout le temps, c'est un chieur ! affirma le Cancer en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.  
>- Pourquoi es-tu toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? soupira Dohko.<br>- Ah ouais, je vois, super ! s'exclama l'Italien. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés.

« Vous vous mettez tous contre moi, c'est une belle preuve de courage ! Dix contre un... Wao, vachement équitable. Ah non, onze avec vous, Grand Pope... Vous tous... Vous en avez donc si peu dans le pantalon pour ne pas me le dire en face, à un contre un ? Vous avez tellement besoin de vous sentir entourés et en équipe ? Mais seuls, vous êtes _faibles_.  
>- Le seul qui est faible dans cette pièce, c'est toi, Angelo, déclara Shaka en croisant les bras, les yeux toujours fermés.<br>- Quoi ! Répète un peu ça, le blablateur new age ! Et ouvre les yeux, quand je te cause, merdeux ! »

Mais alors qu'Angelo s'avançait vers le Chevalier de la Vierge qui l'attendait impassiblement, Aphrodite vint se placer entre eux, les bras tendus de chaque côté.

« Angy, calme-toi... Si on pouvait éviter une guerre de mille jours, ce serait pas mal...  
>- Écoute-moi bien, Poiscaille: j'en ai rien à foutre d'une guerre de mille jours entre nous tous. Moi, ça me fait pas peur. Pas comme à eux, grogna-t-il en regardant ses pairs. »<p>

Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un regard mauvais. Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable, par moments ! Toujours à répliquer Dieu-sait-quoi, à être malhonnête et à vouloir le dernier mot...

Saga, dont les larmes s'étaient taries, finit par se redresser et essuya les dernières traces humides sur ses joues en prenant une grande inspiration. Angelo n'avait pas tort sur un point, ce n'était pas se lamentant du passé qu'ils allaient faire avancer les choses.  
>Il tourna la tête vers Ayoros, avec qui il avait parlé pendant que les autres se disputaient entre eux. Le Sagittaire lui avait un peu remonté le moral et, avec les paroles de son ami, il avait décidé de ne plus afficher sa peine. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se lamente sur lui. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il posa la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.<p>

« Merci, Ayoros...  
>- De rien, répondit celui-ci en posant sa main sur la sienne. »<p>

La crainte que Saga ait un mouvement de recul lui traversa l'esprit mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une adorable petite couleur rosée monta aux joues du Gémeau, mais il ne s'éloigna pas de lui.

Quand soudain...

« Seki Shiki Meikai Ha!  
>- Crystal Wall ! »<p>

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or, alarmés, se tournèrent vers leurs frères d'armes.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma le brun.  
>- Oh, non..., soupira l'aîné des Gémeaux en se passant une main sur le visage lorsqu'il vit la situation. »<p>

Angelo et Mu avaient entamé un combat et ce, bien qu'Aphrodite, Shaka et Shion tentaient de les calmer.

Mais alors que les deux Grecs allaient se jeter sur le Bélier et le Cancer pour les séparer, une voix s'éleva tout à coup, faisant sursauter la Garde Dorée.

« Calmez-vous, Chevaliers ! J'ai un message à vous transmettre et je demande votre complète attention ! »

Les Chevaliers d'Or se retournèrent comme un seul homme et haussèrent un sourcil. Vers le milieu de la pièce se trouvait une jeune et très belle femme, vêtue d'une sublime longue robe dans les tons orangés, la même couleur qui ornait le ciel lors d'un coucher de soleil, et où des motifs en arabesques, semblant représenter du lierre, avaient été tissés de fils verts et roses foncés. Ses longs cheveux, d'un blond si pur et lumineux qu'ils paraissaient blancs, étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval, dont la base jusqu'à la moitié avait été tressée, et, bien qu'attachés en hauteur, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à sur ses reins. Un fin diadème de cristal représentant des fleurs et bourgeons tissés entre eux agrémentait sa coiffure et ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert très clair. L'étrange inconnue, les mains croisées au niveau son bas-ventre, semblait les attendre et un sourire d'une douceur sans nom ornait ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

Intrigués par cette mystérieuse jeune femme, les hommes s'approchèrent prudemment d'elle. Saga s'apprêtait à lui demander qui elle était et si elle savait où ils se trouvaient, mais Angelo le devança d'une manière... tout sauf délicate et courtoise, comme à son habitude: il vint se placer devant elle à grands pas, la détailla hautainement de la tête aux pieds et siffla d'une voix orgueilleuse:

« On peut savoir qui t'es, toi ? Tu te prends pour qui, à nous parler comme ça et réclamer notre attention ?  
>- Angelo ! s'écria le Troisième Gardien, scandalisé par son attitude. »<p>

Il se précipita aux côtés de l'inconnue, poussa le Cancer, qui gicla deux mètres plus loin, et s'inclina, affligé.

« Veuillez l'excuser pour son comportement, mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, Chevalier des Gémeaux. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en se redressant. Comment savait-elle qui il était ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

« Mais toi, Chevalier du Cancer, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le Quatrième Gardien, qui était en train de se relever en grommelant, j'exige des excuses et que tu t'inclines sur-le-champ devant moi. »

Le concerné la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il pouffa légèrement, se retenant d'éclater de rire, mais ne put se contenir très longtemps et éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Wahahahaha ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, ma belle, mais en tout cas, c'est de la bonne ! Pwahahahahahaaa ! Et en plus, avant de demander un truc pareil, ma p'tite dame, on se présente ! »

La "p'tite dame" en question plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres devant les paroles du Crabe aux Pinces d'Or. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, et les Chevaliers se demandèrent ce qu'elle allait faire. Crier sur Angelo ? Le frapper, peut-être ? Ça pourrait être amusant...

Quelle fut donc leur surprise lorsqu'ils sentirent soudain un cosmos émaner d'elle ! Et pas un petit cosmos faible et fragile, comme l'aurait été celui d'un novice ou d'un simple Chevalier de Bronze -si on fait exception de cinq Bronzes bien précis. Il s'agissait là d'un cosmos très puissant, comme on en croisait très rarement. Soit par hasard, soit... durant une guerre. Dans ce cas, était-elle une amie ou une ennemie ? Si c'était le deuxième cas, alors ils avaient des chances d'être en danger... N'empêche, ils avaient leurs armures. Pourtant, rien ne leur prouvait qu'elle leur voulait du mal, au contraire, elle semblait très douce.

Mais...

Le fait qu'elle ait invoqué son cosmos pouvait être dangereux, mieux valait se méfier des apparences. Elles pouvaient parfois être trompeuses...

La femme face à eux était à présent nimbée d'une énergie verte, qui voletait lentement autour d'elle par légères volutes, où nageaient des arabesques rougeâtres. À l'instant même où son cosmos s'était manifesté autour d'elle, le sol de marbre de toute la pièce s'était immédiatement recouvert d'herbe et de sublimes fleurs variées, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Des vertes, des bleues (NDRL: Et des pas mûres ! *sort*), des roses, des rouges... et la plupart appartenaient à des espèces qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vues, pas même Aphrodite.

Alors que chacun contemplait le sol avec émerveillement et abasourdissement, Mu, bien qu'encore stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais tout de même sur ses gardes, lui demanda:

« Mais... qui êtes-vous ? »

Aiolia, qui, se sentant menacé, avait concentré ses forces et était à présent entouré de son aura dorée, hocha la tête.

- Oui, ajouta-t-il. Tout d'abord, vous possédez un cosmos, ce qui est rare pour une femme à moins qu'elle ne soit une combattante, mais en plus... je sens que vous nous cachez quelque chose. »

Le Lion montra les crocs, comme prêt à attaquer, mais le Verseau lui barra alors la route d'un bras, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme.

« Mon Camus, qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Milo, alarmé par la pâleur de son conjoint. Tu es blanc comme un linge ! Par hasard, tu la connais ?  
>- N... Non, Milo, balbutia le Français, ne t'en fait pas. Mais cette femme... c'est... »<p>

L'inconnue sourit presque affectueusement au Maître des Glaces. Ce qu'on disait sur le Chevalier du Verseau était donc vrai, il était les plus cultivés des douze !

« Vous tous..., ordonna alors le jeune homme. Inclinez-vous devant elle, un genou à terre.  
>- Quoi ?! beugla Angelo. Hey, déjà que c'était chiant de s'incliner devant Athéna, crois pas que je vais faire le même plaisir à elle ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'inconnue en robe du doigt.<br>- Angelo ! Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans la seconde, _fais-le_ ! »

Les onze Chevaliers d'Or, plus leur Grand Pope, échangèrent un regard, puis s'inclinèrent un à un sans savoir à qui ils faisaient face. Les premiers comptèrent Saga, Shura et Dohko et l'avant-dernier à obéir fut Angelo. Camus finit par faire de même et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et demanda, en souriant:

« Comment as-tu su qui j'étais, Chevalier ?  
>- À votre cosmos, expliqua le onzième Gardien en fixant toujours le sol. Il n'est pas habituel. Étant si puissant, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cosmos Divin. »<p>

À partir de ce moment, un certain Crabe Méditerranéen commença à se sentir mal...

« Tout à fait, confirma la jeune femme. Je suis bel et bien une Déesse. »

Pendant que l'iceberg attitré du Sanctuaire et la Déité parlaient, un Italien dans la salle suait à grosses gouttes depuis un moment déjà.

« Est-ce grâce à cela que vous avez su qui nous étions ? demanda le Verseau.  
>- Que veux-tu dire, Chevalier du Verseau ?<br>- Cela, justement. Comment saviez-vous _qui_ nous étions ? Que Saga était le Chevalier des Gémeaux, qu'Angelo était celui du Cancer et que j'étais celui du Verseau ? Est-ce grâce à vos pouvoirs ou savez-vous lire dans les pensées ? »

Un petit rire agita la Déesse.

« Non, c'est de par vos armures que je l'ai découvert. J'ai eu vent de qui vous êtes, mais je ne connais pas vos noms à tous, seulement à quatre d'entre vous. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux, que tu viens de nommer Saga. Toi, tu es Camus, n'est-ce pas ? Le Scorpion t'a appelé ainsi, un peu plus tôt, fit-elle en regardant amicalement Milo, qui avait relevé la tête et lui souriait. Toi, tu es... oh, j'ai oublié ton nom, excuse-moi.  
>- Je suis Milo du Scorpion, chère Déesse. Et ce sublime Prince des Glaces à qui vous parliez est mon Camus à moi. Sinon, de quelle personne connaissez-vous encore le nom ? »<p>

La Divinité lui fit un clin d'œil, puis regarda le Cancer, qui semblait hésiter entre disparaître sous une dalle de marbre fleurie ou se camoufler derrière une orchidée aux teintes sombres.  
>Se sentant observé, l'Italien leva légèrement la tête et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, détourna rapidement les yeux, un frisson glacé lui remontant l'échine.<p>

« Angelo, c'est bien ça ? demanda la Déesse d'un ton bien trop mielleux pour être amical.  
>- Ou... oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix minuscule. »<p>

N'importe qui n'ayant pas précédemment rencontré le quatrième Gardien n'aurait jamais pensé avoir là Angelo du Cancer, également connu sous le nom de Masque de Mort, l'un des assassins les plus vils et violents que le Sanctuaire, non, que le monde ait jamais porté. Cet homme qui tapissait autrefois les murs de son Temple des visages de ses victimes était à présent réduit à une petite chose tremblante et agenouillée.

« Que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus entre nous. M'as-tu comprise, Angelo du Cancer ?  
>- Oui..., fit le Chevalier d'Or en baissant la tête. Je... hem... désolé, balbutia-t-il, les joues rouges de honte et de colère à l'encontre de la Déité.<br>- Bien, décréta cette dernière tandis que le reste des Chevaliers, dont les yeux étaient aussi ronds que des boules de ping-pong, dévisageaient Angelo, effarés. »

C'était la première fois que le Cancer se comportait de la sorte. Il était vraiment effrayé, là... Sa fierté semblait l'avoir délaissé tel le reflux d'une marée. Mais là, c'était plutôt la grosse marée basse qu'une simple vaguelette qui recule !

« À présent, Chevalier du Verseau... »

Camus reporta à nouveau son attention sur la femme devant lui.

« Oui ?  
>- Tu as vu que j'étais une Déesse, je te félicite donc. Dans ce cas, j'ai une nouvelle question: sais-tu <em>qui<em> je suis ? »

Le Verseau l'observa quelques instants, la détaillant avec attention d'un œil expert. Le diadème de fleurs cristallisées dans ses cheveux pâles laissait penser à quelque chose en rapport avec la nature, tout comme les couleurs de sa robe... Son cosmos était aussi frais et paisible que les douces saisons... Le fait que le sol se soit recouvert de verdure une fois entré en contact avec son cosmos... Cette douceur dans sa voix, mais qui pouvait si rapidement faire place à l'autorité digne d'une souveraine...

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait découvert l'identité de cette mystérieuse Déesse. Mais que faisait-elle ici, alors ? Ne devrait-elle pas être en compagnie de sa mère, en cette saison ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient dans son Sanctuaire, c'était une solution possible...

« Oui, déclara-t-il, je sais qui vous êtes. »

Les têtes de ses confrères se tournèrent vers lui avec intérêt. Toutes les oreilles étaient attentivement tendues vers lui.

Avec un sourire malicieux, la jeune Déesse demanda:

« Qui suis-je donc, dans ce cas ? »

Le Maître des Glaces pencha la tête vers l'avant, nuque courbée, et dit, d'une voix chargée de respect:

« Vous êtes Perséphone, fille de Déméter et femme d'Hadès. Souveraine des Enfers durant les six mois des saisons froides et Déesse du Printemps pour les belles saisons. Vous apportez fraîcheur et les fleurs éclosent sur votre passage. »

Et en voyant l'expression de la Déesse, son sourire et ses yeux joyeux, Camus comprit qu'il avait vu juste. C'était bel et bien Perséphone.

Angelo ferma les yeux en se maudissant. De toutes les femmes et Déesses qui existaient, il fallait qu'il parle mal à la nénette d'Hadès...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Cancer se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer... 

**À suivre…**

Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? …Cookies ?


	10. Chapitre 9: Présentations et révélations

Merci de suivre cette fic', même si le rythme laisse souvent penser qu'elle est abandonnée :)

J'ai juste fait abstraction de mentionner quelques petits trucs qui auraient contribué à ce petit (très gros) retard… Rien de très important, ne vous en faites pas ^.^' **(*****ceux qui veulent lire cette parenthèse où les raisons sont citées, à vos risques et périls !*** Un manque de temps crucial, un chapitre qui décide de s'effacer entièrement et comme par hasard l'enregistrement automatique qui arrive à ce moment, deux-trois crises de rage, un visionnage intempestif de _Thor_ et de _The Avengers_trois fois par jour (non non, je ne suis pas en totale adoration de ces deux films, encore moins du beau Loki/Tom Hiddleston~…), une passion découverte pour le Thorki/Thunderfrost, des révisions pour la rentrée ce lundi, un réveil qui décidément n'aime pas sonner le matin, l'anniversaire d'une petite cousine, du lait, du beurre, des légumes, des œufs, de la vian… Mais ?!)

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais merci beaucoup à toutes celles (et ceux ? Y a-t-il un garçon dans le coin ? :3) qui me suivent ! Les ajouts aux favoris, les reviews, les followers… Merci à tout le monde ! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir et chaud au cœur, vous ne savez pas à quel point…

Je vous aime !

Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

Le rating reste "T", mais je vous préviens juste d'un petit détail: Angelo… reste Angelo. Il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce chapitre, mais… vous comprendrez en lisant ^.^'

J'étais d'une humeur romantique en pondant ce chapitre :3  
>J'ai bien aimé écrire les chapitres 9, 10 et 11, ce sont mes préférés pour le moment et je me suis vraiment marrée en les écrivant. Sisi, je riais seule devant mon ordi xD Surtout au 11 en fait, où je me suis vraiment lâchée… Vous le verrez le moment venu ! n_n<br>(Ce paragraphe n'a pas grand-chose à voir, mais je tenais à partager mes impressions ^^ Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, je vous laisse !)

Mais avant tout, les **réponses à mes reviewers**, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^

_**Emma-aima**_: Hihi, merci =) Ne dis pas que t'es une pauvre fille, je refuse d'y croire u.u ! Je m'incline devant mes aînées ^^ ! 25 ans… Je les aurai dans 8 ans. Ça fait drôle d'y songer ! Où est-ce que j'en serai, à ce moment… q.p ? Oups, je m'égare, gomen ! Oui, les jeunes fans continuent d'arriver :) Je trouve ça chou :3 Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, je suis sadique, mais pas toujours ! J'aime juste travailler le cas de Saga… ^^'' Oh youpie ! *w* J'ai hâte de pouvoir grignoter ! Pour les parutions, je vais tâcher de maintenir un certain rythme et d'éviter de poster un chapitre par mois ^.^' Non, sérieux, il faut vraiment que me tienne à…mhmm… pourquoi pas deux chapitres par mois pour commencer ? Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Zyola**_: COOKIES ! *-* *tends les mains* Cookies ! Mif ! Cookies ! Please ! *-* (comme d'hab', tarée après les cookies…) Suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :D Malheureusement, je peux rien t'avouer sur la suite ou sinon, toute la surprise sera gâchée n_n Merci pour ta review et… *grignote la fin de son cookie* Merci pour le cookie ! =^w^= Hey, pas touche ! è.é *chasse une souris qui grignotait les miettes au sol*

_**Yume Saint-Clair**_: Merci pour ta review ^-^ J'aime bien mettre Milo et Camus en couple, ils sont choupis =3 Pour Angy, connais la réplique n_n Angelo d'un jour, Angelo toujours ! xD Je ne peux rien avouer, désolée ! Je te laisse la surprise…

_**Chantal**_: Oups, j'aurais dû éviter mon calembour du chapitre précédent q.p Gomen ! Saga aurait besoin d'un câlin, si tu veux, tu peux aller le consoler ^^ Au risque de d'attirer les foudres d'un certain Chevalier d'Or… Lequel ? Mystère ! x3 Oh vi, ze veux des cookies please *-* *tends les mains avec une bouille de renardeau* Pour Angelo, on est tous du même avis, je pense ! xD D'accodac, c'est noté :) Pour ta question à propos de Saga, je ne peux rien dire, désolé ^^' Mais tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre, alors savoure la surprise ! ^-^ Et merci pour ta review ! =3

_**Leia26**_: xD Hahaha ! Tout à fait d'accord ! Merci pour ta review ^-^

_**Kalima**_: *-* Cookies ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes pavés me font toujours rire, tu sais ? Désolée pour tes questions, je n'y réponds pas pour te laisser la surprise =) Gomen ! ^^

_**Koyuki-Gol**_: Ça marche ^^ En effet, elle a beaucoup de retard sur le blog, je me suis surtout concentrée ici ces derniers temps q.p 'Faudra que je règle ça… =s Cool si ça t'a redonné envie d'écrire sur ce manga ! =D Arigato pour ta review ^-^

Encore un grand merci et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3 Et j'y répondrai avec joie :)

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9: Présentations et révélations<strong>_

Alors que chaque Chevalier d'Or allait rechercher sa mâchoire tombée au sol -ou plutôt, dans l'herbe-, on pouvait clairement lire diverses expressions sur leurs visages: curiosité, crainte, peur, incompréhension la plus totale, admiration… Mais surtout, une question muette que nul n'osait formuler.

Au nom du ciel, que faisait Perséphone ici ?

La Déesse du Printemps soupira intérieurement. Bon, à présent, ils savaient qui elle était. C'était déjà ça, mais le plus dur commençait maintenant. Et elle était sûre que la suite des révélations n'allait plaire à aucun d'eux…

Aphrodite des Poissons prit une grande inspiration et posa enfin la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres:

« Veuillez m'excuser, Ô Déesse, mais… hem… Je suppose que tous pensent comme moi et… en fait, nous croyons être morts, alors comment se fait-il que nous soyons vivants, dans ce cas ? Et où sommes-nous ?  
>- Je répondrai à tes questions très prochainement, Chevalier des Poissons. Mais avant tout cela, pourrais-tu me dire ton nom, s'il te plaît ?<br>- Bien sûr, Déesse ! Je suis Aphrodite des Poissons, douzième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque. …Et pour répondre à votre -certaine- prochaine question à mon intention, oui, je suis un homme. »

La Déesse des belles saisons rit devant la dernière réplique du Suédois.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Aphrodite. Bien que tu portes le même prénom qu'une de mes nombreuses sœurs, je vois bien que tu es un homme, malgré tes traits. De plus, tu as une voix masculine. »

Le Poisson rosit légèrement.

« Hem… oui, en effet. J'espère bien ! s'exclama-t-il d'un rire gêné. »

La Déité lui sourit et ajouta, en regardant tour à tour chaque Chevalier:

« Mais avant de répondre à toutes vos questions, j'aurais besoin de savoir vos noms à tous. »

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Pas besoin de communiquer autrement que par les yeux pour se comprendre; ils se présenteront dans le même ordre que les Maisons.  
>Ils se redressèrent. Shion se présenta le premier, en tant que Grand Pope.<p>

« Shion, ancien Chevalier du Bélier et ex-survivant de la der… je veux dire, de l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte. Je suis le Grand Pope et l'un des derniers Atlantes en vie. Mu du Bélier est mon disciple.  
>- En effet, déclara celui-ci. Mon nom est Mu, Chevalier du Bélier et je suis le premier Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque. Je suis moi aussi l'un des derniers Atlantes et je m'occupe de réparer les Armures.<br>- Aldébaran, Chevalier du Taureau et deuxième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque. A votre service si besoin est, mademoiselle.  
>- Saga, Chevalier des Gémeaux et troisième Gardien des Temples au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et je… non, rien, laissez tomber. »<p>

Perséphone haussa un sourcil en le voyant baisser la tête et se dit qu'elle irait lui parler seul à seul après les présentations des autres. Ceux-ci continuèrent donc. …Vu qu'Angelo ne semblait pas enclin à parler, un certain Chevalier lui envoya un coup de coude dans les flancs, lui arrachant un "aïe !" de douleur et un grommellement. L'Italien se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Grmbl… Masque de M… »

Un nouveau coup de coude lui fut administré. Même réaction de sa part, quoique plus… angelonesque.

« Porca putana, Aiolia, tu fais chier ! Grmmbl… Angelo, Chevalier du Cancer… quatrième Gardien des Temples de l'autre co… »

Il se ramassa un troisième coup de coude particulièrement douloureux au niveau des côtes et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure l'Aiolia.

« … d'Athéna, termina-t-il avec un sourire forcé, mourant d'envie d'envoyer un certain Lion faire un tour à Yomotsu Hirasaka. »

L'"innocent" chaton, n'ayant aucune idée des envies meurtrières de son collègue, se présenta à son tour.

« Aiolia, Chevalier du Lion, cinquième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque et frère cadet d'Ayoros. »

Il avait fini sa phrase en envoyant un regard affectueux à son aîné, qui lui souriait tendrement.

Au tour de Shaka, à présent ! Pour une fois, l'Indou fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux sans tout casser et la Déesse du Printemps constata que ce jeune homme avait de forts beaux yeux. Avec un sourire, elle l'encouragea à commencer.

« Shaka, Chevalier de la Vierge, sixième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque et je suis l'homme le plus proche des Dieux.  
>- Dohko, Chevalier de la Balance ! Septième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque et survivant de la der… pardon, de l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte.<br>- Milo ! Chevalier du Scorpion, huitième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque et amoureux de Camus !  
>- Et t'oublies "débile mental", compléta le Cancer.<br>- La ferme ! Tu te crois malin en disant ça, l'assassin ?  
>- Je te rappelle juste qu'assassin, tu l'as aussi été, insecte. Et malin, je le suis plus que toi, monsieur le gamin !<br>- C'est celui qui a été le premier à se faire battre par Seiya et ses amis qui dit ça… »

Perséphone poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Soit son demi-frère Arès n'était pas loin -mais bon, vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ça ne l'aurait guère étonnée-, soit tout était bon pour dégénérer si ça commençait comme ça…  
>Elle concentra son cosmos et, quelques secondes plus tard, une large haie, haute de plusieurs mètres et faite de branchages et de fleurs, apparut entre les deux arthropodes. Cela, mêlé au cosmos doux, mais légèrement menaçant et avertisseur de la Déité, suffit à les calmer. Et les présentations purent donc se poursuivre, reprenant à partir du Sagittaire.<p>

« Ayoros, Chevalier du Sagittaire, neuvième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque…  
>- Et sauveur d'Athéna, ajouta aussitôt Aiolia, rattrapant ses années d'admiration envers son frère.<br>- … Et sauveur d'Athéna, compléta l'aîné en souriant au cadet.  
>- Shura, Chevalier du Capricorne et dixième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque ! Protecteur d'Athéna et Chevalier le plus juste ! »<p>

Le Lion grommela quelque chose à l'intention de l'Espagnol en le regardant en biais, mais nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il dit, le jeune homme ayant réduit sa capacité à articuler au minimum.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de se manger un Excalibur…

« Camus, Chevalier du Verseau, onzième Gardien des Temples du Zodiaque. Étant le plus cultivé de tous les Chevaliers, je possède, dans les souterrains de mon Temple, une gigantesque bibliothèque comprenant diverses archives. Seul moi peux y entrer ainsi que ceux à qui j'en donne la permission, pour autant que je les accompagne. »

Une fois que le Verseau eut finit sa phrase, Milo se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une petite voix, avec une moue et des yeux larmoyants -expression très fréquente chez lui lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose:

« T'oublies rien, mon Camus… ? Moi, j'ai bien dit qui tu étais pour moi… 'Suis rien pour toi, moi… ? »

Le Français le regarda, un sourcil arqué. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il tendit les bras vers Milo alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Le Grec, joyeux tel un enfant le jour de son anniversaire, enlaça son Prince des Glaces et enfouit son museau dans les mèches vert d'eau de son amoureux. »

« Dis que je suis ton petit ami…, chuchota le Scorpion. Aller, s'il te plaît…  
>- Et… je suis le petit ami de Milo, lâcha Camus en tournant la tête vers la Déesse, qui les regardait, attendrie. »<p>

Une fois cette chose faite, il cacha rapidement son visage dans le cou de son amant, les boucles outremer rebelles dissimulant ses joues rouges. Il était gêné comme jamais et c'est presque s'il fumait… C'est quand même embarrassant, de déclarer ça à une inconnue -bien qu'il savait à présent qui elle était, elle restait une personne extérieure !- et devant tous les autres Chevalier d'Or, en plus -bien qu'ils le savaient déjà-!

« Oui ! s'exclama Milo d'une voix théâtrale et chevaleresque. Camus est à moi et le premier qui osera le toucher ou lui faire du mal…, avertit-il en désignant d'un demi-cercle chaque personne du doigt, je le tue ! »

Camus releva la tête et envoya un regard glacial à son amant, soudain menaçant.

« Hyoga est mon disciple et, bien que ce soit lui qui m'ait tué la première fois, crois-moi que si par hasard tu touches à lui… »

Le Huitième Gardien déglutit et le lâcha en secouant la tête

« Nonnon, le rassura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Camus, je ne lui ferai jamais rien ! Et en plus, j'ai donné mon sang pour réparer son armure ! dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
>- … Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi ton ongle a poussé lorsque j'ai parlé de ma mort par la main de Hyoga ? demanda le Verseau en regardant la main de son bien-aimé sur sa joue. »<p>

Le Scorpion leva la main à la hauteur de son visage et inspecta son index, un sourcil haussé. En effet, son Aiguille Écarlate était activée et le démangeait (NDLR: Kardia powaaa !).

« Ben… Bon, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard alors que ses prunelles s'assombrissaient suite à la remémoration de ce douloureux souvenir. J'ai… ta… hem… ta mort m'a fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais et… à chaque fois que j'y repense, mon ongle pousse, j'y peux rien, c'est involontaire, instinctif… Je t'aime, mon Camus, déclara-t-il en regardant à nouveau son Prince. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même quand tu n'étais plus là. Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal de te voir ainsi, durant la Guerre Sainte, dans ce Surplis horrible…  
>- Je sais, mon Milo, chuchota le Français en lui caressant doucement la joue. Je le sais et je suis désolé. Mais… nous nous sommes rencontrés à nouveau devant le Mur des Lamentations, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Un sourire de bambin ravi aux lèvres, Milo hocha la tête en regardant son bien-aimé dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

« Oui… nous sommes morts main dans la main. Et nous revoilà, à nouveau vivants, avec tous les autres… Et tu es là, à mes côtés, mon Camus… Ce que je suis heureux de pouvoir te revoir et te dire que je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il en riant avant de soulever son amant par la taille et le faire tourner autour de lui. »

Le Verseau poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il décolla du sol et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Grec, qui riait aux éclats.

« Mi… Milo, ça suffit !  
>- Pas envie ! »<p>

La Déesse du Printemps sourit devant cette jolie manifestation d'amour entre les deux Chevaliers et entendit Aphrodite des Poissons, à côté d'elle, se parler à lui-même:

« Ils sont vraiment trop mimis, ces deux… Pour peu, je leur lancerais des pétales de roses. Je me demande si Shu' sait jouer du violon…  
>- Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question ? demanda-t-elle. »<p>

Le Suédois sursauta presque. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'aurait écouté, mais Perséphone était juste à côté de lui… Pas étonnant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ose pas, mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Et si j'organisais quelque chose pour nos tourtereaux, alors j'aimerais que tout soit dans une belle ambiance, un coucher de soleil romantique, un petit repas, des fleurs partout…  
>- Pour les fleurs, je pourrai t'aider, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.<br>- Je vous remercie. Mais pour tout ça, il faudrait que Milo commence par demander Camus en mariage ! Ils vont bien ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je les ai toujours trouvés… absolument trognons !  
>- C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables, avoua la Déité en regardant les deux concernés. »<p>

Milo avait reposé son bien-aimé sur l'herbe et les deux hommes, enlacés, se regardaient avec tendresse. Mais quand Perséphone remarqua que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et que la distance entre elles diminuait, elle toussota pour attirer l'attention des deux Chevaliers d'Or. Ceux-ci tournèrent la tête vers elle et… remarquèrent que presque tout le monde les regardait, certains avec un sourire encourageant, d'autres avec un sourire gêné et un qui n'avait rien vu en raison de ses yeux à nouveau fermés -et bons pour le rester les trois quarts du temps. Le Onzième Gardien sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau.

« V… Veuillez nous excuser, Déesse Perséphone, bredouilla-t-il en se dégageant des bras du Scorpion. »

Ce dernier poussa un geignement on ne peut plus mature et tendit les bras vers lui pour le retenir. Mais le regard glacial que lui envoya son conjoint le força à abandonner son dessein et il marmonna à la Déesse:

« Oui… On fera attention la prochaine fois.  
>- Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'ai juste encore beaucoup de choses à dire à vous tous. Il me fallait votre complète attention. Asseyez-vous tous, j'ai à vous parler et mon récit sera sûrement très long. »<p>

Chacun s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit que la Déité commence. Tous lui avait obéit…

À part Saga.

La Déesse du Printemps haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du Grec. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui demanda d'une voix douce, la tête légèrement penchée de côté:

« Chevalier des Gémeaux ? Que se passe-t-il, tu m'as l'air perdu… Depuis tout à l'heure, tu jettes des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Tout va bien ?  
>- Hm ? Oh, ce n'est rien, fit le jeune homme en souriant amicalement. Ne vous en faites pas, pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je suis juste… perdu dans mes pensées.<br>- Pensais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
>- N… non ! se défendit précipitamment le Chevalier.<br>- Saga… Je suis une Déesse et, bien que tu essaies de le dissimuler, je peux lire en ce moment même dans ton cosmos comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu es inquiet, nerveux et tu cherches quelqu'un à qui tu tiens énormément. Qui est-ce ?  
>- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, chère Déesse ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…<br>- Saga, arrête, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La fille de Déméter avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas bien et avait visé juste. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Il devait exposer à la lumière du jour ses interrogations. D'ailleurs, il ne tenait plus, il lui fallait une réponse.

« Eh bien… Nous sommes tous revenus à la vie et… je… je me demandais pourquoi…

- Pourquoi vous avez été ressuscités ? J'y venais, Saga. »

L'aîné des Jumeaux secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, déclara-t-il, mal à l'aise et le cœur de plus en plus serré au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du sujet fatidique. »

Il baissa la tête et continua en regardant ses pieds, comme si c'était à eux qu'il s'adressait:

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est… c'est pourquoi mon frère cadet, Kanon, mon jumeau… n'est pas parmi nous, termina-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il n'est… nulle part. »

Perséphone ferma ses beaux yeux verts alors que derrière elle, les autres Chevaliers se redressaient et commençaient à parler entre eux, tout en observant les alentours.

« Hey, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Milo en scrutant la pièce à la recherche du second Gémeau. Où est Kanon ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda à son tour Mu. Si même Shion est revenu à la vie, alors comment se fait-il que Kanon ne soit pas avec nous ? »<p>

La Divinité prit sa queue de cheval dans ses mains et joua nerveusement avec alors qu'elle relevait les paupières.

« Je… J'y venais justement. Pour Kanon, il y a eu un… petit problème. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais vous devez avant tout savoir que votre résurrection n'est pas due qu'à moi. Quelques membres de ma famille m'ont aidé… L'un d'eux va arriver. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un allié. »

Elle concentra son cosmos et quelques secondes plus tard…

Poséidon se matérialisa dans la pièce, vêtu de son Écaille et trident en main.

Ses yeux saphirs se promenèrent tranquillement sur chacun et un large sourire orna ses lèvres. Sa soudaine apparition en avait fait sursauter plus d'un et les jeunes hommes commencèrent à douter sur ce qu'il allait leur arriver…

« Tu m'as appelé, Persy ? demanda galamment le Dieu des Océans en effectuant une élégante courbette à l'intention de sa nièce.  
>- Oui. Pourrais-tu m'aider à leur expliquer… tu-sais-quoi ? quémanda-t-elle en regardant en biais les Chevaliers d'Or qui, ébahis, les contemplaient, elle et son oncle.<br>- Bien sûr ! s'exclama joyeusement le Dieu. Bon ! fit-il en se tournant vers la Garde Dorée en conservant son sourire. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais nous, on a aussi beaucoup de réponses et d'explications. Alors asseyez-vous, ça va être long, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Silence total dans la pièce et aucun mouvement de la part des Chevaliers.

« … Persy, tu peux me dire pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre…<strong>

Que leur veulent Poséidon et Perséphone ? Leur veulent-ils vraiment du bien ? Ou est-ce un piège ? Vous le saurez tout bientôt…

Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? …Cookies ?


	11. Chapitre 10: Ton nom

Ah la la, je suis aux anges ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis heureuse comme jamais… D'accord, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai ENFIN acheté les Blu-rays de _Thor_ et de _The Avengers_ et que j'ai ENFIIIIINN accès aux scènes coupées et rallongées ! *w* *saute de joie partout* Dois-je mentionner que j'adore ces deux frères… ? Et leurs acteurs sont tellement choux ! Au fait, vous savez que Thor II The Dark World sort l'année prochaine ? Qui de vous ira le voir ? Vous y irez pour Thor ? Ou pour Loki ? …Hem… Bon, 'faut que je me calme… Au fait, bonsoir ! Désolée, je suis surexcitée ce soir… ^^'

Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

* * *

><p>Mais avant tout, les <em>réponses à mes reviewers<em>, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^

_Shun-X-Laetitia_: Euh… merci pour ta review, mais je crois qu'il y a eu une petite confusion: le "…Cookies ?" que je mets à la fin des chapitres après la liste veut dire "Je peux avoir un cookie, please ?", et non pas "Qui veut un cookie ?" xD Mais bon, c'est pas grave :) Ça m'a fait sourire… Et tiens, cadeau ! *partage ses cookies* …Mais au fait… le chapitre t'a plu, ou non ? q.p

_SAINT ANGEL_: Wao ! Arigato ! OwO Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^^ Ouf, Perséphone a été bien adoptée, une épine de moins dans le pied ! *soupire de soulagement* Oh vi, chocolat ! *-* *tends les mains avec une bouille de renardeau* Pas de souci, c'est pas grave, j'adore le chocolat ! *soupire de bonheur*

_leia26_: Hahaha ! Pas faux, pas faux x) Surtout que pas grand monde n'a semblé joyeux de voir Posy arriver… Je pense pas qu'Angelo soit au fond un gros nounours, mais… on sait jamais ! Je vais tâcher de ne pas trop les abîmer, niark ! Hihihi ^^ Merci pour ta review, suis contente que ça t'ait plu! :3

_chantal_: *-* Arigato ! Miam ! Ben… il est à Ericlinn, très loin d'où sont les Chevaliers d'Or :) Ça va prendre un long moment avant qu'ils le revoient ^^ PS: Tes PS m'ont fait rire ! xD Suis du même avis :3 Arigato pour ta review ! :D

_Kalima_: Cool, suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! ^^ Pour les questions, tu connais la règle: je ne réponds à aucune d'entre elles si elles menacent le suspens de la fic, gomen ! La fin a été le passage que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle ait eu du succès :) Hm ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire avec Tom Hiddleston~ *réenclenche _The Avengers_* Merci pour ta review ! ^-^ Oh, cookies ! *-* *bondit sur les cookies*

Encore un grand merci et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3 Et j'y répondrai avec joie :)

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

PS: Ce qui est noté en italique représente les pensées de Rhadamanthe. Je voulais juste préciser ça pour éviter la confusion :3 Bon, je vous laisse, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre ! n.n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10: Ton nom<strong>_

Rhadamanthe, le couteau dans sa main levée, contempla sa proie endormie et eut un sourire sardonique en soufflant:

« Meurs, Kanon… ! »

Il abattit son arme en direction du cœur de son ennemi. Mais alors que le poignard miniature ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Le couteau vola à travers la pièce et atterrit vers la fenêtre dans un tintement métallique.

Le Whyvern, les yeux écarquillés et tremblant de rage, fixait le champ de force doré qui protégeait le Dragon des Mers profondément endormi. Alors que sa main, restée entrouverte à dix centimètres au-dessus de la barrière d'énergie, refermait ses doigts sur du vide, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Cette lueur mordorée qui protégeait Kanon n'était autre que son cosmos. Mais alors…

_C'est pas vrai… Le cosmos de Kanon serait toujours actif et le protègerait instinctivement ?! Même s'il a perdu la mémoire ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!_

Cosmos qui d'ailleurs, une fois sa tâche accomplie, se dissipa peu à peu, puis s'évapora en de petites étincelles d'énergie. Le Juge n'était pas du genre à abandonner, mais là, il ne fallait pas être idiot: si cette barrière d'énergie était apparue une première fois, rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle ne se matérialiserait pas une seconde fois. Inutile qu'il tente sa chance à nouveau, il devait trouver une autre façon de mettre fin à ses jours. Après tout, il n'y avait pas le feu au lac… Il avait tout son temps pour élaborer un stratagème, des milliers d'autres occasions allaient sûrement se présenter à lui au cours des prochains jours. Kanon était amnésique, rien ne pressait. Et quoi de plus délicieux que d'attendre que le second Gémeau s'attache à lui avant de briser ses illusions ? Il allait pouvoir le détruire psychiquement, l'anéantir complètement, et rien qu'imaginer l'expression qu'il aurait à cet instant faisait jubiler le blond.

L'ex-Marina commença à s'éveiller et le Juge alla rapidement ramasser le couteau qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le déposa, sur le plateau, dans l'assiette, et revint s'asseoir auprès du cadet des Gémeaux, qui bougea dans son sommeil et se tourna à nouveau face à lui.  
>Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant deux joyaux où un ange avait déposé deux gouttes provenant d'un océan aux mille et une eaux, toutes plus variées et belles les unes que les autres. Il tourna la tête vers le Spectre et, lorsque ses yeux pers, où la lumière de la lampe faisaient naître des reflets orangés, rencontrèrent ceux, étincelant tel de l'or, de Rhadamanthe, il lui sourit doucement, encore un peu endormi, puis bâilla, une main devant la bouche. Le Whyvern s'efforça de lui rendre innocemment son sourire tout en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables ainsi que d'autres termes variés et exotiques de sa très chère langue natale. Il aurait mieux fait de réessayer de le tuer, tout compte fait. Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Le couteau était à sa portée, et Kanon n'aurait jamais l'idée de le soupçonner de vouloir le tuer.<p>

Le Dragon des Mers s'adossa plus confortablement à ses nombreux et épais coussins bien moelleux, et lui dit, avec une aménité comme on en voyait rarement:

« Bonjour, Rhadamanthe. Quelle heure est-il ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
>- Il n'est pas loin de 21 heures, répondit l'Anglais, l'air de rien. Non, juste quelques minutes. Je suis venu pour… hem, je suis venu t'apporter à manger.<br>- Vraiment ? Merci, c'est gentil. Qu'y a-t-il au menu, chef ? »

La réponse du blond fut un grognement renfrogné et cela fit rire le Grec. Le Spectre haussa un sourcil devant la mine joyeuse de son ennemi et secoua la tête en soupirant. Il prit le plateau qu'il avait mis sur la table de chevet et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Pain, confiture des fruits du jardin et de l'eau, énuméra-t-il. Ça te convient ?

- Oui oui. D'ailleurs, je meurs de faim… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que je n'ai rien mangé ! »

Un grondement sourd s'éleva du ventre du Dragon des Mers affamé au moment même où il eut finit sa phrase, ponctuant ses paroles d'un bruit bien singulier. Le Gémeau ouvrit des yeux ronds et, pivoine, plaqua ses mains contre son estomac, gêné comme jamais.

« Pour ce qui est d'avoir faim, je n'en doute pas, déclara Rhadamanthe en commençant à tartiner de confiture deux tranches de pain, n'ayant néanmoins pas pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire.  
>- Hem… désolé, bredouilla le jeune homme. …Tu manges aussi ? demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.<br>- Non, j'ai déjà pris le repas avec Derek et Johanne, un peu plus tôt. Je m'occupe juste de t'aider et t'apporter à manger.  
>- Je vois. Merci, c'est gentil.<br>- Ne me remercie pas, répondit l'Anglais, dont les "merci", "merci, c'est gentil" de Kanon commençaient à l'agacer. C'est naturel, dit-il avec un sourire, tu aurais fait pareil à ma place. »

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en guise de réponse et le Spectre continua de s'affairer avec les tartines, se demandant toutefois pourquoi il prenait la peine d'être si gentil avec lui et de l'aider au lieu de tout simplement tout envoyer balader, le tuer et massacrer les habitants de ce village. Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur, il l'avait déjà fait des billions (NDLR: Non, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe) de fois ! Détruire entièrement un village, ça ne lui poserait aucun problème, avec sa puissance !

Mais pour une fois, il avait envie de jouer, de s'amuser. De profiter.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux lui était agréable, il n'avait pas à se forcer à…

« Hm, Rhadamanthe ? »

… Lui parler.

_Ne pas lui envoyer ce couteau entre les deux yeux, ne pas lui envoyer ce couteau entre les deux yeux, ne pas lui envoyer ce couteau entre les deux yeux… Inspire… Expire…_

« Oui…?  
>- J'ai pensé à quelque chose et… En fait, je suis mal à l'aise, je connais vos nom, à toi, Johanne et Derek, mais… nous ne connaissez pas le mien. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment je m'appelle. Ça fait bizarre de ne pas savoir qui on est, ni d'où on vient… »<p>

_Vu le passé que tu as eu, mieux vaut que tu restes amnésique, crois-moi…_

Mais le Whyvern ne démontra rien de ses pensées moqueuses. Au contraire, un sourire compatissant, en total désaccord avec ses émotions, effleura ses lèvres et il s'interrompit dans sa tâche.

« Je te comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile, mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas te trouver un nom ?  
>- Me trouver un nom ? répéta le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur océan.<br>- C'est mieux que de t'appeler "l'amnésique" et de t'interpeller par "Hé, le truc bleu !" tu ne penses pas ? »

Kanon hocha la tête, quelque peu embarrassé.

« Oui… Pourquoi pas… Mais comment faire ? Ce sera pas facile…  
>- J'ai entendu dire que chez une personne amnésique, fermer les yeux et se vider l'esprit peut l'aider à voir des choses sur son passé. Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Ferme les yeux et dis-moi le premier prénom qui te vient à l'esprit. »<p>

Bien évidemment, il venait d'inventer sa petite théorie.

L'ex-Général le crut, et s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais rien à faire: c'était le noir total. Rien ne lui vint.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses mains, déçu.

« Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien trouvé comme idée… Aucun souvenir, rien. »

Il posa ses yeux sur le Spectre et, ses prunelles océans brillant d'espoir renouvelé, lui proposa:

« Et si t'essayais de m'en trouver un ? T'aurais une idée ?  
>- Moi ? s'étonna le blond. Pour ton nom ?<br>- Oui. S'il te plaît, quémanda-t-il, tu peux essayer ? On verra bien si ça me plaît ou non ! »

Rhadamanthe croisa les jambes, posa un coude sur son genou, appuyant sa joue contre la paume de sa main, et détailla consciencieusement l'ex-Marina. Impossible pour lui de lui trouver un autre nom: le même revenait sans cesse tambouriner son esprit. Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon…

« J'en ai un qui t'irait, laissa-t-il tomber.  
>- C'est vrai ? »<p>

Un sourire rayonnant apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Lequel est-ce ?  
>- Kanon. »<p>

L'amnésique haussa un sourcil. Ce nom… il… il lui… il lui plaisait, il sonnait drôlement bien !

« Kanon…, répéta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Kanon… Kanon… Oui, j'aime beaucoup ! C'est un nom sympa ! D'où l'as-tu tiré ? »

_De toi, imbécile de Dragon sans cervelle…_

« De la célèbre Île de Kanon. Elle n'existe plus, mais c'était une île volcanique et le volcan qui s'y trouvait était souvent en éruption. On raconte qu'il y a plus de deux siècles et demi, un homme y vivait et le volcan lui obéissait. Cet homme était capable d'arrêter les éruptions rien qu'en élevant la voix. Il se faisait appeler le Démon de Kanon, car il dévorait les gens qui s'y aventuraient. »

L'émerveillement du Dragon des Mers se changea en une grimace.

« Sympa comme gars… »

Mais sa moue peu joyeuse fut vite remplacée par un nouveau sourire amusé.

« Et si je comprends bien, tu t'es inspiré d'une gros rocher où vivait un cannibale pour mon nom ?  
>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça. Ce prénom m'inspire… la puissance, le danger, la loyauté, une certaine forme de respect et… une pointe de folie.<br>- C'est comme ça que tu vois ce volcan ? rit le Gémeau. Mais le prénom me plaît, alors… On va dire que c'est ok, je m'appellerai Kanon. J'adore ce nom ! Ou bien… c'est comme ça que tu _me_vois, Rhadamanthe, sans même me connaître ? lui demanda-t-il, toujours mutin, mais avec une étrange attente de sincérité au fond des iris. »

Le Whyvern le regarda dans les yeux et répondit, un peu songeur:

« Oui, en quelque sorte… C'est ce à quoi me fait penser ce nom… »

En vérité, c'était leur combat qui lui avait inspiré tout cela…

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

Un chapitre un peu court, je sais, gomen. Ou "de rien" pour les personnes appréciant les petits chapitres ! (ben oui, hein, on sait jamais ! q.p)  
>C'était surtout un petit interlude entre nos deux Dragons, et puisque Kanon est amnésique (donc, ne sait pas <em>qui<em>il est), il lui faut bien un nom, pas vrai ? Je préférais garder "Kanon" plutôt que lui en donner un autre… Et après tout, comme ça, Rhada n'aura pas la chance de faire une bourde en se trompant de nom xD *sors*

J'ai pas vraiment de quoi faire mon petit commentaire dessus (il est un peu chibi pour moi, ce chapitre… q.p), mais j'attends les vôtres avec impatience ! :D  
>…C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, mais même quelques petits mots me feront plaisir de votre part :3<br>N'ayez pas peur, ça fait un bien fou aux auteurs de savoir qu'on aime leur travail ^^

**Now, kneel before me !**

…Désolée. Je devrais arrêter de regarder _The Avengers_, je crois…

Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? …Cookies ?


	12. Chapitre 11: Il est passé par ici

**Ami du soir, bonsoir ! :)**

Arigato d'être ici à nouveau, à suivre cette fic ! n.n  
>Tout le monde va bien ? Oui, non ?<br>Pour ceux pour qui ça ne va pas fort, j'espère que ce chapitre vous remontera un peu le moral :)

Pour le chapitre précédent, argh, je suis encore désolée qu'il ait été si court… D'ici quelques chapitres, ne vous en faites pas (ou déglutissez un bon coup), les chapitres seront plus long, voir un peu beaucoup… Et vous aurez bien des surprises, croyez-moi~

Au fait, je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais dit, mais la fic est déjà écrite à la main et le document manuscrit est proche d'être fini… Donc si par la suite, vous voudriez quelque chose en particulier (ex. plus de passages mignons et pleins de guimauve ou autre chose à votre goût), n'hésitez pas à demander ! Pour les couples, la plupart sont déjà définis à l'avance, gomen !  
>Ce n'est pas sûr que vos demandes soient exaucées, tout dépendra:<br>**1.** De mon scro-gneu-gneu d'horaire;  
><strong>2.<strong> Du niveau de gentillesse de mes profs (gentils: pas de test; méchants: pleins de devoirs, d'analyses de textes et de tests);  
><strong>3.<strong> Si ce qu'on me demande est possible ou non;  
><strong>4. <strong>Si j'ai un cookie ou non *sors*

Mais vous pouvez toujours proposer des choses, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des conseils/avis de ses lecteurs… :)  
><strong>Mais je ne garantis rien !<strong>

* * *

><p>Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à <span>Masami Kurumada<span> et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

* * *

><p>Mais avant tout, les <em>réponses à mes reviewers<em>, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^

_SAINT ANGEL_: Si être toujours debout à minuit signifie être folle, alors je crois bien qu'à mon stade, je devrais aller en asile xD ! Aïe, je sais qu'il était trop court, gomen ! Moi, méchante ? Mais non, mais non ^^ Ils sont ennemis, c'est normal que Rhadamanthe le déteste et veuille le tuer pour finir la travail ! Je pense pareil, sans son prénom, Kanon n'est pas Kanon u.u Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'aurais pas droit à mon cookie q.p Merci d'avoir changé d'avis ! TwT Et merci pour ta review =^_^=

_chantal_: Hihihi ^-^ Contente que ça t'ait plu :3 Ah, et comment as-tu deviné cela~ ? *large sourire innocent* Miam ! *-* Ouh, le lait en bonus, ça c'est bon *w* Mhm, voyons voir… *se creuse l'esprit* Serais-tu d'accord de m'offrir des brownies à la fin de ce chapitre ? *grosse bouille de renardeau*

_leia26_: Yes, merci ! *grignote son cookie* C'est clair que ça aurait été marrant, mais ça aurait été assez perturbant de le voir avec un autre nom ^^' Surtout pour certains passages vers la fin de la fic, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il garde son prénom :) Merci pour ta review ^^

_Kalima_: Jamais je n'arriverai à baisser le rythme, j'aime trop ces deux films ! Je sais, désolée qu'il ait été si court… Merci pour ta review, suis contente que ça t'ait plu malgré tout ^^ Ouaip, ça lui a sauvé la mise UwU Merci ^^ Pour le prénom, je pouvais pas lui en donner un autre, ça aurait été casse-pied pour toute la fic, sinon u.u En effet, la fin est un peu étrange, je voulais faire ressortir quelque chose d'un peu spécial, et j'ai galéré pour que ça fasse un truc potable… Oh, cookie, merci ! *3*

Encore un grand merci et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3 Et j'y répondrai avec joie :)

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>PS: Grande révélation à ce chapitre ! (Et je me suis amusée comme une folle en l'écrivant avec une mentalité de gosse 7 ans. Sérieux, je riais seule devant mon ordi ! *sors*)<br>PS.2: *baisse la tête avec humilité* Encore désolée pour le mini chapitre précédent !  
>PS.3: Je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais déjà dit ou non, mais ce symbole <strong>"…§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…<strong>" qui apparaîtra souvent à partir de maintenant signifie un "saut de scène" (on passe à un autre endroit).

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11: Il est passé par ici, le Kanon de Posy, il repassera par là, le Kanon d'Athéna<strong>_

Rhadamanthe se leva et, tout en prenant le plateau (où l'assiette et le verre étaient à présent vides), il déclara:

« Bon, je vais te laisser, Kanon. Il est tard et tu dois te reposer.  
>- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie et… pour mon nom, aussi. »<p>

Le Whyvern hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand la voix de l'ex-Marina retentit derrière lui:

« Bonne nuit, Rhada. »

Le Juge, de dos au Gémeau, s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un soupir résigné franchissait ses lèvres. Il resta sans répondre deux secondes, puis dit enfin:

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi… Kanon. »

Il sortit de la pièce, refermant au passage la porte derrière lui, puis traversa le petit couloir, descendit l'escalier menant au rez et alla déposer le plateau à la cuisine.  
>Les mains de part et d'autre de l'évier, il secoua vivement la tête dans une tentative futile de s'éclaircir les idées. Bien que Kanon soit son ennemi, au fil de leur discussion, une drôle de pensée lui était venue à l'esprit. Celle qu'ici, à Ericlinn, il pourrait le découvrir sous un autre jour. Qu'à long terme…<p>

Non. Hors de question.

Il refusait de cautionner qu'il pourrait, peut-être, finir par apprécier sa compagnie et lui trouver des qualités. Et puis quoi encore ?!

Il allait suivre ce qu'il avait prévu en venant ici. Et il rira bien, le jour où il avouera tout à Kanon et verra son visage abandonner cet air idiot de chiot innocent pour laisser place à la douleur et la tristesse, voire la haine peut-être.

Et enfin, il prendra la vie du Dragon des Mers.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

« Mais malgré toutes nos recherches, termina Poséidon, deux âmes n'ont pas été retrouvées. La première est celle de Kanon et la seconde est celle de… hem… Je préfère ne pas vous le dire, désolé.  
>- Or donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Shura, nous avons été ramenés à la vie par Perséphone, vous, Zeus et… Hadès ? »<p>

Un plis perplexe barrait le front du Capricorne, qui avait un peu de mal à tout saisir. Tout cela de voulait rien dire. Tout d'abord, Hadès était supposé être mort. Deuxièmement, s'ils avaient été ressuscités, pourquoi Athéna n'avait-elle pas contribué à leur retour ? Et Hadès, leur _ennemi_, n'aurait eu aucune raison à tenir fermement Cerbère en laisse pour eux. Peu de choses étaient claires, et l'Hispanique avait l'impression que les deux Divinités face à eux leur cachaient des détails. Par exemple, pourquoi ne pas dire quelle était cette seconde âme qui n'avait pas été retrouvée ? Ce ne pouvait être un Chevalier d'Or; ils étaient tous réunis ici si on faisait abstraction de Kanon.

Poséidon acquiesça face à la question.

« Oui, c'est cela. Zeus et les autres Dieux de l'Olympe en ont décidé ainsi, en récompense de vos loyaux services. Et surtout parce que… hem, non, oubliez. Bon, bref, il fallait que nous soyons plusieurs Dieux pour que ça fonctionne et mon frère Hadès a accepté d'aider, mais uniquement s'il pouvait poser ses conditions, tout comme moi. Mais il était trop faible pour le faire tout seul, donc Persy, Zeus et moi l'avons aidé et ensemble, nous vous avons ressuscités. Oh, et Athéna a aussi un peu aidé. Enfin… elle a plutôt prêté main frêle. Même pas fichue d'aider pour ses Guerriers…, marmonna-t-il en gonflant les joues.  
>- Attendez, l'interrompit Dohko en levant une main. Je ne comprends plus rien: vous dites qu'Hadès serait… en vie ? Mais je croyais que les Chevaliers de Bronze l'avaient vaincu !<br>- Vaincu, oui. Mais tué, non. Son corps a beaucoup souffert de son dernier combat, mais Perséphone l'a sauvé in extremis. Normalement, un Dieu ne peut pas mourir, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça peut engendrer si on est mortellement blessé. Suivant le degré, nous sommes condamnés à souffrir éternellement si on ne nous vient pas en aide. Heureusement pour 'Dès, Persy l'a guéri et a pris soin de lui. C'est elle qui nous a appelés et qui a eu l'idée de ce traité de paix.  
>- Ce… ce quoi ? répéta Angelo en relevant la tête vers lui. Euh, minute, j'ai pas compris ?<br>- De quoi parlez-vous, Poséidon ? demanda Shion, sceptique. »

Perséphone donna un coup de coude à son oncle. Il n'était pas supposé le dire si tôt !

« Bon, soupira-t-elle. Dis-leur… »

Le Dieu des Océans réalisa sa bourde et se mit une main devant la bouche, les yeux ronds.

« Oups…  
>- De quel traité de paix parlez-vous ? questionna Aldébaran en penchant la tête sur le côté.<br>- Me dites pas que c'est un traité de paix avec les Spectres ?! s'écria Aphrodite, qui était déjà au bord de l'hystérie en imaginant devoir côtoyer ces puants du monde d'en bas. »

Poséidon prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage (c'était quand même pas facile de parler alors que tout le monde vous regardait bizarrement et vous coupait sans cesse la parole !). Il prit soin de bien rassembler ses pensées et de parler sans bégayer, car il pouvait être sûr que la situation empirerait dès qu'il leur aurait tout dit:

« Bon, d'accord… En fait, nous avons tous, Athéna, Hadès et moi, signé un pacte de paix, un cessez-le-feu. En gros… on s'est tous réconciliés. »

Voyant que les Chevaliers d'Or allaient protester et l'interrompre pour la énième fois, la Divinité leva une main:

« Attendez ! Laissez-moi finir avant de donner votre avis. Sinon, on ne s'en sortira jamais…, soupira-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit avant, Hadès a accepté de signer la fin de la Guerre, mais en échange de certaines conditions, tout comme moi.  
>- Quel genre de… conditions ? s'enquit Dohko en luttant contre la petite angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui.<br>- En échange, il voulait que ses Spectres soient ramenés à la vie. »

Grimaces de la part de la Garde Dorée.

« Et ses Juges. »

Tics aux coins de la bouche pour certains.

« Et… les Dieux Jumeaux. »

Mines horrifiées sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

« Et moi… je voulais mes Marinas de retour. »

Aphrodite des Poissons s'évanouit. Angelo commença à sortir tous les gros mots de sa langue natale. Shaka ouvrit les yeux. Shion compta sur ses doigts le nombre de Spectres et de Marinas réunis et commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit que ça dépassait largement 50. Saga continua de penser à Kanon. Milo devint aussi blême que Camus. Dohko posa son poing dans sa paume en respirant calmement, tâchant de se contrôler.

Et enfin, Mu demanda:

« Et… ensuite ?  
>- Ensuite, eh bien…, poursuivit le Dieu des Mers en regardant du coin de l'œil Aiolia, qui avait été ceinturé par Ayoros pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui, Athéna semblait prête à tout pour vous avoir à nouveau à ses côtés et elle a donc été un peu contrainte d'accepter. Et c'est ainsi que vous êtes revenus du monde des morts, termina-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. »<p>

Aiolia prit le temps de se calmer, puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Vous dites qu'Hadès nous a ressuscité avec de l'aide et que notre Déesse nous voulait soi-disant près d'elle, mais je ne vois ni Hadès, ni Athéna. »

Les deux Déités présentes dans la pièce se consultèrent du regard avec hésitation une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée des Chevaliers.

« Ils sont en plein… débat politique, si je puis dire, répondit la Déesse du Printemps. Chacun reproche à l'autre le fait de ne pas retrouver son combattant. »

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et soupira, en jouant avec sa tresse:

« Et… disons que c'est plutôt ma sœur qui reproche à 'Dès de ne pas retrouver le deuxième Gémeau. »

Poséidon hocha la tête, se rappelant des hurlées de sa _douce nièce_et du mal de tête qu'il avait eu après être sorti de la pièce où ils avaient laissé Hadès et Athéna s'expliquer comme deux adultes responsables.

« D'ailleurs, dit-il en passant une main dans ses boucles bleu ciel, au fond, mieux vaut directement vous dire qui est le Spectre qui manque à Hadès. Ce n'est pas un Spectre comme les autres, il s'agit en fait de l'un des trois Juges, Rhadamanthe du Whyvern. En plus, cette peste d'Athéna m'a aussi reproché que c'était soi-disant de ma faute si Kanon était introuvable… Non mais ! Dois-je lui rappeler que Kanon est aussi MON Dragon des Mers ?  
>- <em>Était<em>, trouva bon de corriger innocemment un Scorpion qui semblait avoir de soudaines pulsions suicidaires. Kanon est devenu un Chevalier d'Athéna à part entière durant la Guerre Sainte. »

Le Dieu tourna _très lentement_la tête dans sa direction, les yeux brillant d'un étrange éclat bleu, et le Grec déglutit avec difficulté. Il jeta un œil au trident que tenait l'Olympien en Écaille et pria que le scorpion en broche ne faisait pas partie de ses plats préférés.

Mais alors que tous s'attendaient à voir Milo se faire empaler sur une fourchette géante, la réaction qu'eut la Déité marine faillit les faire tomber à la renverse (mis à part Perséphone qui, avec le temps, s'était faite au caractère de son beau-frère). Poséidon arbora une mine boudeuse, et croisa les bras sur son torse, parvenant miraculeusement à le faire sans lâcher son trident ou encore l'envoyer dans les yeux de sa belle-sœur (celle-ci ayant toutefois pris la peine de reculer de deux pas dans le cas où son oncle aurait fait preuve de maladresse).

Avec une moue de petit garçon grognon, le Dieu millénaire protesta:

« Et alors ? Kanon a pas perdu son statut de Général et ce, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait. Il reste mon Marina, il est à moi, na ! »

Aller chercher sa mâchoire tombée au sol commençait à devenir quelque chose de très fréquent, ces temps-ci. À la longue, les Chevaliers d'Or devraient organiser des Jeux Olympiques sur ce thème-là… Duel de mâchoires, relais de mâchoires… Oh, et le lancer de mâchoires ! Interdit aux vieilles personnes, bien entendu. Idée à noter, mais bon, ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

Angelo se pencha à l'oreille de Milo, à qui il murmura avec un petit sourire:

« Je crois bien que je viens de trouver ton paternel, l'insecte.  
>- Et moi, je crois que je viens de trouver le crabe avec les pinces d'or duquel je vais aiguiser mon trident, lança alors le "paternel" en question d'une voix narquoise, ayant bien sûr tout entendu des paroles de l'Italien. »<p>

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds puis baissa la tête sous les rires de ses frères d'armes. La honte de s'être fait humilier de la sorte (_**lui**_, **Angelo du Cancer**, **MASQUE DE MORT !**) lui brûlait les joues, mais il tira son lot de consolation en traitant mentalement le Dieu des Océans de tous les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Partant de "poisson pourri", passant par la gamme des "Majesté des Égouts" et finissant du côté des "Pourriédon"… Évidemment, le concerné de ces charmants sobriquets avait tout entendu des différentes appellations pour le moins… exotiques dont l'avait affublé le Chevalier dans ses pensées. La télépathie était l'un des dons dont Neptune adorait se servir plus que tout. Il était parvenu à lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, mais se garda bien de le dire au jeune Méditerranéen.

C'était bien plus amusant s'il gardait cela pour lui.

Et ça pourrait toujours être un moyen de pression pour plus tard ou une excuse pour une petite riposte, qui sait… ?

Décidément, Angelo les accumulait toutes, aujourd'hui…

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

« Hadès, pour la dernière fois, rends-moi mon Chevalier d'Or ! Où est-il ?!  
>- Pour la mille et unième fois, <em>très chère nièce<em>… Je n'en ai AUCUNE IDÉE ! Et dis-moi où est Rhadamanthe ?! Son âme est introuvable ! Où est mon Juge ?!  
>- OÙ EST KANON ?!<br>- Je n'en sais rien et ARRÊTE DE HURLER !  
>- POUR LE MOMENT, LE SEUL QUI HURLE, C'EST TOI ! »<p>

Hadès, Dieu des Enfers, vêtu d'une longue toge grecque dans les tons outremer, se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Ne pas tuer Athéna, ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer…

Zeus et Perséphone avaient insisté pour que lui et Poséidon fassent la paix avec leur maudite pourrie-gâtée de nièce. Bien que le verbe "obliger" correspondait un peu plus…

Et à présent, les voilà ici, lui et sa _chère et tendre petite nièce adorée_, en train d'essayer de parler entre adultes. Mais ce que ses frères et sa femme ne semblaient pas avoir compris, avant de les laisser seuls en tête-à-tête, lui et la cruche, c'était que parler en personnes matures et responsables était tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE avec Athéna ! Elle ne faisait que lui hurler dessus depuis des heures et s'il haussait le ton à son tour, les cris de sa nièce devenaient de pire en pire…

Mais non de Cronos, il ne voulait pas devenir sourd à à peine 9000 ans !

Et pourtant, c'était ce que semblait s'être fixée Minerve comme objectif…

« Athéna, commença-t-il en parlant lentement, tâchant de contrôler les pulsions meurtrières qu'il nourrissait envers la Déesse. Ça ne mène à rien, tout ça, et…  
>- Ça ne mène à rien, ah bon, vraiment ? coupa la Divinité aux cheveux mauves. Et ravoir mon Chevalier ?! C'est si compliqué que ça, le retrouver ?!<br>- Mais arrête de hurler, bon sang ! s'écria Hadès, les tympans en feu. Ça fait des jours et des jours que je les cherche, ton maudit Chevalier et Rhadamanthe ! Mais ils sont introuvables, tu entends ?! IN-TROU-VABLES ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot ?!  
>- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Hadès ! N'oublie pas qui je suis ! C'est moi qui t'ai vaincu, durant toutes ces Guerres Saintes !<br>- Après avoir laissé tout le travail à tes Chevaliers, dois-je te le rappeler… ?  
>- QUOI ?! »<p>

Le Dieu des Enfers porta une main à son crâne en soupirant à nouveau. Ça y est, il était bon pour avoir une belle migraine… Déjà que ses oreilles sifflaient et commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir… Athéna ne voulait rien savoir de ce qu'il avait à dire et était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Et nom des crottes de Cerbère, ce qu'elle l'énervait… !

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il se faisait du souci: ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé l'âme précieuse de Rhadamanthe, ni celle du deuxième Gémeau. Pourtant, il était sûr et certain d'avoir ramené tous les morts à la vie… Alors que se passait-il ? Son Whyvern et le Chevalier de sa nièce seraient toujours en vie ? Non… impossible. Il ne détectait le cosmos d'aucun d'eux. Il avait eu, à quelques instants, l'impression de ressentir celui de son Juge, et même celui de Kanon il y a peu, mais… Il avait dû se faire des idées, ça devait juste être son esprit qui lui avait joué un tour. Car sinon, pourquoi Rhadamanthe ne serait-il pas revenu à lui lorsque tous avaient été ramenés à la vie ? Il aurait senti son cosmos et se serait manifesté d'une quelconque façon. Mais là… rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire… ? Rhadamanthe ne serait ni mort, ni vivant ? Son âme serait prisonnière quelque part ? C'était la seule explication plausible…

Hadès secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. S'inquiéter à propos de cela n'apporterait rien de bon, il ne devait pas laisser son inquiétude obstruer son jugement et ses décisions. Il le retrouvera, peu importe le moyen, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait Rhadamanthe à qui que ce soit.

« Bon, déclara-t-il, allons rejoindre Posy et Persy. Ta Garde Dorée doit être réveillée, à présent. »

La Déesse de la Guerre haussa un sourcil, puis hocha la tête, demeurant néanmoins méfiante envers son oncle et prête à bondir à tout instant… pour appeler à l'aide.

« Je te suis… »

Ils se téléportèrent dans la salle où les guerriers dorés s'étaient réveillés. Tous sursautèrent lorsque les deux Dieux se matérialisèrent au beau milieu d'entre eux. Certains se mirent instinctivement en garde ou reculèrent de quelques pas, d'autres ne firent aucun geste, trop surpris ou apeurés devant Hadès pour bouger.  
>Celui-ci jeta un œil au sol recouvert d'herbe et de fleurs et se dit en souriant que partout où passait sa douce, tout n'était plus que verdure. Il leva les yeux vers sa bien-aimée et celle-ci lui sourit à son tour, s'approcha et vint dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou. Hadès l'enlaça à son tour et, avec un sourire tendre, effleura de ses lèvres les sublimes cheveux platine de sa femme en y déposant un doux baiser.<p>

Hop, à nouveau, chacun participa au concours de celui qui irait rechercher le plus vite sa mâchoire au sol ! …Ah non, Shaka fut disqualifié car il n'avait rien vu de par ses yeux fermés. Et ce fut… Camus le grand vainqueur, qui ramassa sa mâchoire au bout de deux minutes quarante-huit ! En deuxième position vint Saga au bout de trois minutes vingt-deux et en troisième sur le podium… Aldébaran, avec cinq minutes pile !

Au bout d'environ dix minutes, tous les Chevaliers d'Or avaient repris leurs facultés cérébrales et purent mieux se concentrer sur leur étonnement. Parce que voir Hadès, celui qui avait voulu détruire l'humanité toute entière, se montrer si affectueux et gentil avec Perséphone et l'étreindre avec tellement de douceur… C'était aussi improbable que se faire lécher la main par un pitbull sans se la faire arracher dans la seconde qui suit.

Les jeunes hommes remarquèrent enfin la présence de leur Déesse et…

…En fait, à parler franchement, leur attention fut plutôt attirée par tous les joyeux surnoms qu'elle échangeait avec le plus jeune de ses deux oncles.

« Poséidon, rends-moi Kanon !  
>- Mais… tu vas pas recommencer ?! s'exclama le Dieu en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, ahuri.<br>- Hadès ne sait pas où il est, ça ne peut être que toi qui le détiens !  
>- Pour une Déesse de la Sagesse, tu me sembles bien périmée, dis-donc !<br>- QUOI ?! Surveille ton langage, maudit poisson !  
>- Pauvre cruche !<br>- Seigneurie des marais !  
>- Fêlée du sceptre !<br>- Dieu au rabais ! Où est passé ton respect ?!  
>- Et mon trident, tu veux savoir où il va passer ?! »<p>

Hadès, serrant toujours son épouse dans ses bras, secoua la tête en soupirant et lui souffla à l'oreille, avec un sourire forcé:

« Persy, je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps, s'ils continuent comme ça… Rappelle-moi juste _pourquoi_j'ai accepté de signer ce traité de paix… ? Athéna n'a pas l'air de respecter sa part du marché… »

La fille de Déméter sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte.

« Désolée. Mais… je pense qu'ils seront de meilleure humeur quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre… Non ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. »

Son mari lui caressa la joue en souriant et y déposa un baiser.

« Je l'espère aussi… »

Il cajola le dos de Perséphone, les yeux fermés.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Avec un agacement manifeste, il tourna ses prunelles claires vers son petit frère et sa nièce, qui se disputaient toujours.

« Cruchéna !  
>- Poséhideux !<br>- Athéconne !  
>- Vieux sushi ! »<p>

La suite promettait d'être joyeuse…

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

Oui, je le reconnais, c'est pas très sérieux comme chapitre, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête en l'écrivant ! xD But I regret nothing~  
>Bon, aller, on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner du chibi chapitre précédent, d'acc ? *grosse bouille (attendrissante) de renardeau timide*<p>

Oui, Posy est un gamin et le restera sûrement encore quelques millénaires… *se chope un trident dans les reins*

À propos de Perséphone et de sa relation avec Poséidon, ça peut paraître un peu confus qu'ils soient nièce/oncle **et** belle-sœur/beau-frère, mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Je m'explique: Perséphone est la fille de Déméter et de Zeus. Poséidon est donc son oncle. Mais, puisqu'elle est mariée à Hadès, elle est donc la belle-sœur de son oncle Posy n.n

Pour les personnes s'étant interrogées sur la raison du titre, j'ai simplement légèrement modifié un bout d'une comptine que j'adorais chantonner étant enfant :)  
>Les paroles sont toutes simples:<p>

_Il court, il court, le furet, le furet du Bois Joli  
>Il court il court, le furet, le furet du Bois Méda<br>Il est passé par ici, le furet du Bois Joli  
>Il repassera par-là, le furet du Bois Méda<br>Il court, il court, le furet, le joli petit furet  
><em>(Etc, on recommence la chanson au début)

Avec les deux qui s'acharnent à clamer que Kanon leur appartient, j'ai directement pensé à cette comptine x3 Et quoi de mieux puisque Ô miracle, les noms entraient dans les rimes ? =^v^=

Rendez-vous dans environ deux semaines pour la suite ! :)

Au prochain chapitre (**attention, je spoil un peu ! Si vous voulez la surprise**_**, don't read **_**!**), l'arrivée des personnages que vous attendiez (peut-être) !

Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?


	13. Chapitre 12: Pourquoi ?

Hourrah, enfin les vacances ! 8D

À toutes les personnes fêtant Noël entre ce soir et demain, joyeux Noël ;D !

J'espère que ce chapitre (où je me suis encore lâchée) vous plaira ^^

Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.  
>J'ai quand même essayé de demander un certain Bénou au Père Noël, mais… je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste reçu un gros paquet carbonisé par la poste… q.p<p>

* * *

><p><span>Et un énooOOOOoorme merci à mes reviewers, j'étais vraiment heureuse en lisant vos impressions !<span> :3 _Je vous aime !_

_**Kanon no Gemini**_: Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu ! xD Sérieux, ton préféré ? Super ! =^_^= Merci pour ta review ! :3

_**Emma-aima**_: Cool, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles ! :D Merci de ta review ! -^_^-

_**SAINT ANGEL**_: Contente que ça t'ait plu ! xD Ouaip', si la cruche continue d'y mettre son grain de sel, la paix ne va pas durer… u.u'' Oui, je connais ces deux fics, elles sont extras ! Elles font partie des premières que j'ai lues sur Saint Seiya :3 Ah, que de souvenirs… C'est à cause de Perséphone que tu penses ça ? Perdu, je me suis pas inspirée de fics pour elle ^^ J'adore la mythologie grecque et c'est ça qui m'a inspirée pour elle. Elle est décrie comme douce et gentille, agréable, tendre, bref, comme le printemps :) Cool si t'étais morte de rire pour les JO des mâchoires, c'était pareil pour moi en l'écrivant ! xD Milo aurait peut-être un père caché… ? Mhmm… Idée à travailler ! Oups, je m'égare ! xD Oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils seront de plus en plus longs q.p Hihihi, oui, il y aura des lemons~ ^^ o.O Oh miam ! Merci ! *w* *grignote ses biscuits en ronronnant sous la caresse*

_**Shun-X-Laetitia**_: Nah, t'inquiète pas, elle était pas naze ;) T'étais la première à dire quelque chose comme ça ! xD C'est chouette que tu sois attendrie, ça me confirme que j'ai réussi à toucher des cœurs ! ^w^ J'adore ridiculiser Cruchéna, je suis vraiment sadique avec elle, niark ! »:) Merci pour ta review ! -^_^-

_**Leia26**_: Merci pour ta review ! :3 Contente que ça t'ait plu et de rien ;)

_**SS-Lunona**_: Miahou, merci pour ta review ! ^w^ Pas de souci à avoir pour les deux Dragons, j'aime les happy ends ;) *agrippe un balai avec hésitation* Euh… tu veux un coup de main pour Rhada ?

_**Elie**_: Hihi, merci pour ta review ^^

_**FandeYaoi97**_: Wao, merci pour tous ces reviews ! OwO Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu -^_^-

* * *

><p>Encore un grand merci à tout le monde ! ^^<br>Si je pouvais vous demander un petit cadeau de Noël, ce serait quelques reviews s'il vous plaît :3 Ça me ferait super plaisir :) Et bien sûr, j'y répondrai avec joie ! ;D

Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël, et que cette nuit soit magique !  
>On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture~<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12: Pourquoi ?<span>

Dérangé par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les volets de sa chambre, Kanon ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement des brumes du sommeil. Il bâilla longuement, puis se redressa dans le lit et promena un regard endormi dans la pièce en souriant. Il se sentait vraiment bien ici. En sécurité. Et Derek et Johanne étaient vraiment de très bons hôtes…

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé à Ericlinn, et il avait, depuis, fait plus ample connaissance avec le vieux couple qui les avait accueillis, lui et Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs souvent lui parler durant une heure ou deux et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était agréable, même si leurs conversations n'englobaient pas de sujets très privés… Après tout, lui, qui ne connaissait rien de son passé, n'avait pas grand-chose à dire…  
>Rhadamanthe lui avait dit être orphelin et que le pensionnat où il avait été placé fonctionnait comme une école. Il avait passé toute son enfance là-bas et était ensuite parti étudier dans une université dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Il n'avait rien dit de plus sur lui-même. Kanon ne savait bien sûr pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme mensonge et ne s'en douterait jamais.<p>

Le blond avait une culture vraiment élargie, c'était donc lui qui menait les discussions. Et ils en avaient papotés, de sujets passionnants et variés ! L'histoire, un peu de psychologie, des légendes et encore bien des choses ! Il était donc toujours tout sourire lorsque l'Anglais entrait dans sa chambre, que ce soit en lui amenant à manger ou juste pour parler.

Le Dragon des Mers poussa un soupir, croisa les bras derrière sa tête… et glapit en sentant la douleur de son dos blessé se réveiller. Il décroisa délicatement les bras avant de les poser sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. À quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son ami jusqu'à en être jaloux. Rhadamanthe avait des souvenirs… Pas lui.  
>Ça le dérangeait vraiment de ne rien savoir sur la vie qu'il avait eue avant son accident… Oui, quoi ! Il ne savait RIEN de lui-même ! <strong>Qui<strong>était-il ? Avait-il de la famille ? Une petite amie ? Comment était-il, avant de perdre la mémoire ? Faisait-il le bien autour de lui… ? Était-il apprécié ? Ou bien était-il une personne vile, comme un voleur, un… violeur ou un meurtrier peut-être ? Pourvu que non… Il était musclé, alors faisait-il un sport ? Un sport de combat ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son physique…

Le Dragon des Mers baissa les yeux vers son torse, et effleura délicatement du bout des doigts son sternum bandé. Derek et Johanne lui avaient dit que Rhadamanthe l'avait trouvé inconscient et grièvement blessé… Le fait que son front et son sternum soient entourés de bandages tachés de traces brunâtres témoigne. Heureusement, ce n'était que du sang coagulé; ses blessures ne saignaient plus depuis hier après-midi.

Il passa une main sur la bande de tissu sanglant son front. Comment avait-pu se blesser ainsi ? S'était-il battu ? Quelqu'un l'avait agressé ? Rester sans réponse l'agaçait, encore plus sur un sujet comme celui-ci…  
>Il glissa son autre main dans son dos et tenta de toucher le milieu de la zone bandée. Une fulgurante et lancinante douleur le foudroya alors et le jeune homme poussa une plainte en retirant farouchement sa main, les traits tirés dans une grimace. Ok, mauvaise idée…<p>

On toqua soudain à la porte, faisant sursauter l'amnésique.

« Qui est là ?  
>- C'est moi, fit la voix de Johanne derrière la porte. Je venais voir si vous étiez réveillé. Je peux entrer ?<br>- Oui, bien sûr ! »

La femme pénétra dans la pièce et, souriante, vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Kanon.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle avec gentillesse. Et comment vont vos blessures, vous font-elles encore souffrir ?  
>- J'ai dormi comme un loir, merci, répondit celui aux cheveux bleus. Pour mon dos… il me fait encore mal, je peux même pas le toucher. Ça devait être très impressionnant, les blessures à vif que je devais avoir, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.<br>- Oui, ce n'était pas très beau à voir, avoua l'Ericlinnoise. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main douce sur le bras de l'ex-Marina, ça passera bientôt. D'ailleurs, Niguel, le médecin de notre village, m'a dit qu'il passerait dans la journée. Il s'occupera de changer vos bandages et pourra vous dire quand vous pourrez remarcher. »

Kanon lui envoya un regard débordant de gratitude, ému. Le lendemain de son réveil, il avait voulu se lever, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas tenu le coup et il s'était effondré par terre. Réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher lui avait coûté gros sur le moral. Alors apprendre qu'un médecin viendrait le voir d'ici quelques heures et pourrait l'aider le remplissait de joie. Il ne supportait plus de devoir rester couché à longueur de journée. Et aller aux toilettes était le plus gênant, puisqu'il devait appeler soit Derek, soit Rhadamanthe pour l'aider à y aller… Encore heureux qu'il pouvait encore "s'occuper de ses affaires" une fois sa commission délivrée !

« Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-il. Merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites…  
>- Oh, ne me remerciez pas voyons ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Kanon. Vous méritez d'être bien traité et d'être heureux. »<p>

Le jeune homme sourit. Ah, qu'il se sentait bien, ici. Et maintenant, il se réjouissait vraiment de pouvoir sortir ! Quand il repensait à sa tentative de marcher, ça le faisait grimacer tant le résultat avait été désastreux: à peine avait-il posé les pieds au sol et tenté de se mettre debout, que ses jambes avaient lâché, déconnectées de son contrôle, et il était tombé au sol. Rhadamanthe avait dû l'entendre depuis le salon et était monté voir ce qu'il se passait. Dès qu'il l'avait vu parterre, il l'avait aidé à se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit. Et depuis, son ami surveillait qu'il ne se lève pas. Mais à quoi bon ? Il avait bien compris qu'essayer de se lever se solderait par un joli bobo.

Excité comme enfant attendant l'arrivée du Père Noël devant le sapin, il tourna un regard brillant vers la quinquagénaire.

« Quand arrivera-t-il ?  
>- Niguel ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait vers quatorze heures.<br>- Et quelle heure est-il ? »

La femme consulta la montre à son poignet.

« Neuf heures quarante-huit. »

Kanon poussa un geignement. Encore quatre heures à attendre avant de savoir quand il pourrait marcher…

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

« Je me demande bien comment ils réagiront, quand ils nous verront…  
>- Moi aussi. D'accord, notre Dieu a signé la fin de la guerre avec eux, mais le premier qui m'attaque va devoir déguster, paix ou pas !<br>- Humph, ils n'oseront pas. Je parie qu'ils seront trop surpris, cette bande d'idiots…  
>- Sylphide, Gordon, Queen… La ferme ! »<p>

Les trois concernés tournèrent la tête vers Valentine, qui écoutait depuis plus d'une heure les propos qu'échangeaient ses trois compatriotes. Entre refus d'obéissance, critiques, éclats de rire idiots et remises en question du traité de paix, la Mandragore, le Basilic et le Minotaure y allaient fort ! Et le Chypriote en avait raz la casquette de les entendre déblatérer de la sorte.

« Arrêtez un peu, j'en ai marre de vous entendre ! poursuivit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre sur la hanche. »

Le trio consentit à poursuivre leur discussion deux tons plus bas, et Valentine put enfin savourer un peu de silence, tout comme Rune, d'ailleurs.

Le Balrog, dans les bras de Minos, qui câlinait amoureusement son dos, poussa un soupir, satisfait que ses trois collègues aient baissé le volume de leur discussion. La tension qui nouait ses épaules se relâcha lentement, il commençait enfin à se détendre, les yeux clos, aidé par les mots doux que lui murmurait à l'oreille le Griffon en lissant ses cheveux… Quand un cri strident retentit. Eaque.  
>Le procureur grimaça et, imité par Minos et la plupart des Spectres, tourna la tête vers la provenance de ce court hurlement qui lui avait vrillé les tympans.<p>

Le Garuda avait été trop câlin avec son amant et ce dernier, déjà énervé d'être obligé de devoir être entouré de monde, avait dû piquer une crise de colère quand le Népalais l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le contact en public et les regards qu'avaient eus certains avaient été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Eaque n'y était en fait pour rien, mais c'était lui qui avait dû en pâtir… Kagaho avait donc invoqué son brasier noir, l'obligeant douloureusement à le lâcher au moyen d'une petite brûlure ou deux. Petite, parce qu'il n'y avait pas mis toute sa colère (il ne voulait quand même pas le tuer !), mais l'aîné avait tout de même (un peu) souffert, raison de son cri de douleur. Son Surplis l'avait grandement protégé du feu, mais ses doigts avaient tout de même failli se transformer en marshmallow…

Le Juge s'était éloigné en boudant, soufflant sur ses doigts (dont la couleur semblait un peu plus foncée que d'habitude) tandis que le Bénou allait s'adosser à une colonne, à l'écart des autres.

« Seigneur Eaque ? l'appela Rune lorsque le Népalais leur passa à côté, à lui et à Minos.  
>- Mh ? fit le Garuda en tournant la tête vers lui. Oui, Rune ?<br>- S'il vous plaît, abstenez-vous de ce genre de réaction.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Celle que vous avez eue précédemment, précisa le Norvégien.  
>- Ah, celle avec Kaga ? Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû le prendre dans mes bras…<br>- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Votre vie privée ne me concerne pas. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi parlais-tu, alors ? »

Le procureur de Minos pinça les lèvres.

« Évitez de crier de la sorte à l'avenir, s'il vous plaît. »

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

« Obsédé des canards !  
>- Cervelle de gruyère !<br>- Roi des poissons !  
>- Et fier de l'être ! Tire-au-flanc !<br>- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ?! s'écria Hadès à l'intention de sa nièce mauve et de son bébé de frère cadet. »

Il était excédé de les entendre s'insulter à longueur de journée… Bon, en réalité, ça ne faisait qu'environ 2 heures, mais ici, le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement que sur Terre. Combien de jours cela pouvait-il faire qu'ils étaient là… ? Même lui, il en avait perdu la notion.

« Ce n'est pas en vous insultant de la sorte que nous allons retrouver Kanon et Rhadamanthe, plaida à son tour Perséphone en soupirant. »

La Déesse de la Guerre -aussi connue comme Déesse de la Sagesse, mais n'en parlons pas- et le Dieu des Océans se tournèrent mutuellement le dos et désignèrent l'autre du doigt en arguant, le tout dans une parfaite synchronisation:

« C'est sa faute, pas la mienne ! »

Puis chacun y alla de sa petite histoire.

« C'est lui qui a commencé !  
>- C'est elle qui m'a accusé sans rien savoir !<br>- C'est toi qui l'as, arrête de mentir !  
>- Mais vous voyez, elle n'arrête pas ! s'exclama Poséidon en se tournant vers son frère et sa belle-sœur, les bras écartés en signe d'innocence -et un doigt faisant un signe grossier à Athéna.<br>- Rends. Moi. Mon. Kanon ! hurla cette dernière en tapant du pied à chaque mot comme une gamine à qui on refuserait de rendre son doudou.  
>- Mais je l'ai pas et c'est MON Kanon ! répliqua l'Olympien.<br>- Il est à moi, c'est MON Chevalier !  
>- Il reste MON Marina !<br>- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu refuses de me le rendre !  
>- Si tu l'aimes tant, épouse-le donc, quand on l'aura retrouvé !<br>- Ha ! Tu serais jaloux si ça arrivait ? »

Elle s'interrompit et dévisagea son oncle les yeux ronds, devenant de plus en plus pâle.

« Tu… l'aimes ? Oh ! Je le savais ! Poséidon, espèce de pervers des mers, manipulateur né, rends-le moi ! »

Le pervers des mers en question la regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des balles de ping-pong, ne parvenant pas à croire que sa nièce puisse être aussi idiote et simplette. Sa connerie n'avait donc aucune limite… ? Mais c'est que ça faisait peur, là !

« Mais t'es folle ?! s'égosilla-t-il. Moi et… ? L'altitude t'a vraiment tourné ton petit pois à l'envers ou quoi ?!  
>- M… Mon quoi ?! se sidéra la Déesse. Répète si tu l'oses !<br>- T'es sourde en plus d'être conne ?! »

Le couple divin qui les écoutait poussa un soupir blasé et Hadès, limite déprimant, cacha son visage d'une main. À ce rythme-là, ils seront toujours ici à la prochaine Guerre Sainte… Ah non: il était venu signer un pacte de paix avec la sous-douée qui, si elle continuait ainsi, lui servirait bientôt de défoul… hem, de _nièce adorée avec qui il s'entendra bien pour toujours_… Oh comme la vie est belle… Vive les petits oiseaux…

Non mais sérieusement, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps… Soit il allait partir en dépression, soit il allait débuter une nouvelle Guerre Sainte, paix signée ou pas, et tant pis si ça ne faisait pas encore tout à fait 250 ans et des poussières mais à peine quelques jours… Ou heures… Oh, et puis zut…

« Bon, je vais essayer de les séparer, lui dit Perséphone en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Le Dieu des Enfers hocha la tête et sa douce s'en alla vers les deux autres Dieux après avoir déposé un baiser sur son épaule.

Il abaissa sa main quelques instants plus tard et tourna la tête vers les Chevaliers d'Or, tâchant d'ignorer la dispute qui faisait à présent rage entre les trois membres de sa famille. Sa femme tenait, en haussant le ton à son tour, de calmer les deux autres, mais ceux-ci continuaient de s'engueuler et de se lancer des menaces de mort…  
>Il avait quand même beaucoup de chance, avec la famille qu'il avait… Un frère pervers, un autre gamin, des nièces casse-pied pour la plupart -Athéna en première place-, une belle-mère, Déméter, toujours méfiante et mauvaise avec lui (et ça a empiré depuis les Guerres Saintes)… Décidément, la seule personne avec qui il était bien était Perséphone, toujours douce et tendre. Il l'aimait tellement…<p>

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons… Ces temps-ci, il s'égarait sur beaucoup de choses. Il fallait dire qu'en temps de paix, il n'avait plus l'esprit occupé uniquement par la Guerre…

Certains Chevaliers d'Or suivaient l'engueulade divine avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Le Dieu des Enfers, comme toutes les autres Divinités, possédait une ouïe supérieure à celle des Hommes, ainsi remarqua-t-il que des sortes de paris avaient été organisés, où on misait sur lequel des trois Dieux sortirait l'insulte la plus colorée.  
>Il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé et s'approcha tranquillement d'eux. À part Aphrodite, qui était bizarrement inconscient (le pauvre avait perdu connaissance durant le discours de Poséidon, d'après Perséphone), les jeunes hommes le laissèrent faire sans rien laisser paraître, mais Hadès sentait bien qu'ils étaient morts de peur.<br>Il y a quelque temps, il aurait pu se délecter de la crainte qu'il leur inspirait mais là, cela lui procurait presque… non, pas de la pitié, plus quelque chose comme… de la tristesse ? Non plus… Ah, voilà: de la compassion. Oui, lui, Hadès, le Dieu Ténébreux régnant sur les Enfers et qui avait voulu plonger le Monde dans la nuit éternelle et la mort… éprouvait sans trop savoir pourquoi de la compassion pour les Chevaliers d'Or. De l'humanité.

Il laissa son cosmos aller à leur rencontre et la Garde Dorée constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas teinté de haine, de colère et de ressentiment, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce cosmos-ci était… doux. Oui, c'était bien ça: doux et chaleureux. Il donnait l'étrange impression d'une présence paternelle… Un peu comme celui d'Athéna (quand son cerveau n'était pas branché sur la fréquence "gamine pourri-gâtée" ou autrement dit, celle sur laquelle elle semblait être restée crochée depuis un moment), un cosmos agréable qui tentait de leur redonner courage et de leur remonter le moral.

Camus, qui était le plus proche de lui, balbutia:

« C… Comment est-ce… ? Comment cela se fait-il que… ?  
>- Détends-toi, Camus du Verseau, fit le Dieu en souriant doucement. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi, toi et tes compagnons, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne veux nuire à personne.<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda Shion en se levant avant de s'approcher. Pourquoi tout ça ? Cette… soudaine gentillesse ?  
>- C'est vrai, lança Angelo en relevant la tête du calepin où il notait les plus beaux sobriquets qu'échangeaient de plus en plus bruyamment les trois Divinités un peu plus loin devant lui. Je suis sûr qu'y a un truc pas net sous tout ça ! »<p>

Hadès s'efforça de ne pas vouloir vérifier ce que donnait le golf avec une épée et un crabe et soupira intérieurement. Des explications, toujours et encore des explications à donner…

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« La paix a été signée, voilà tout. Peut-être vous conterai-je une histoire, un jour… Mais avant ça, je dois ramener mes Spectres, mes deux Juges et mes deux bras droits ici.  
>- Qu… quoi ? s'étrangla Milo. »<p>

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa micro-question que toute l'armée des Enfers arriva par téléportation dans la gigantesque pièce, faisant sursauter les guerriers dorés, qui ne s'y attendaient définitivement pas.

Tous étaient là: les Spectres, plus Minos et Eaque, plus… Mais ?! Hypnos et Thanatos aussi ?!

« Hey là, wow wow wow, on se calme, hein ! s'exclama alors un certain Italien en se redressant précipitamment. Je peux savoir ce que les Dieux Jumeaux foutent là ?! brailla-t-il à l'intention d'Hadès. Je croyais qu'ils avaient été tués, ou au moins scellés, je peux savoir pourquoi ils sont aussi là ?!  
>- Angelo, Poséidon nous l'avait dit, vint lui chuchoter Shura.<br>- Ouais mais ça me dit pas pourquoi ils sont là, putain !  
>- Pour te faire parler, <em>Craby<em>, et ça a bien réussi ! persifla le Dieu de la Mort avec un large sourire narquois, ses prunelles argentées brillant d'ironie. »

Il avait toujours eu une dent contre les crabes… Et le souvenir de Manigoldo était encore bien présent dans son esprit -surtout sa manie de distribuer des coups de poing…

Son frère aîné lui donna un coup de coude et le cadet gémit en se frottant les côtes.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
>- Tu m'avais promis de bien te tenir, Thanatos, le reprit le Sommeil sur un ton réprobateur. »<p>

L'Argenté râla et croisa les bras sur son Surplis, boudeur.

« Si on peut même plus rigoler…  
>- Thana…, prévint calmement Hypnos, sa voix lourde de menaces.<br>- D'accord, d'accord, grommela Thanatos en secouant la main. J'ai compris… »

Aphrodite des Poissons daigna se réveiller à ce moment et se leva en promenant un regard fatigué autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ah oui, il avait entendu Poséidon dire qu'Hadès avait récupéré ces Spectres et tout le tralala, et…

Euh…

Pourquoi y avait un gars avec des ailes de papillon et dans une armure bizarre devant lui ? … Ah, en fait, il y avait plein de personnes vêtues d'armures sombres… Il les avait déjà vus quelque part…

Le Poisson ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit.

Les Spectres. Tous là. Dans la pièce.

« Oh dites-moi que je rêve, souffla-t-il, blanc comme un linge. »

Le valeureux douzième Gardien poussa un hurlement de terreur et courut se réfugier à l'abri dans les bras du Cancer en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Hadès le regarda faire en gratta la joue de l'index, dubitatif. Il lâcha un soupir. Super, ça commençait bien… Si un des Chevaliers avait été terrorisé par Myu, alors mieux valait qu'il laisse Cerbère aux Enfers.

Quoique…

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Niguel rangea ses outils de soin dans sa mallette et sourit amicalement à Kanon. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda:

« Alors… ?  
>- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Kanon. Votre corps s'est étonnamment remis de ses blessures. Vite et bien.<br>- C'est vrai ? s'extasia le jeune homme, soulagé. Et ? Et ?  
>- Je pense que vous devriez être en mesure de marcher d'ici peu. En attendant, vous pouvez essayer de faire quelques pas, mais attention à ne pas vous surmener. La plupart des lésions n'ont pas encore complètement disparues et celle de votre dos est encore en mauvais état. Heureusement, le choc que vous avez reçu à la tête n'a été qu'une petite commotion, bien que vous ayez beaucoup saigné ensuite.<br>- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois garder ça, si ça va mieux ? questionna l'amnésique en effleurant du bout des doigts le bandage neuf qui entourait son front.  
>- Simple mesure de précaution. Et il ne faudrait pas que de la saleté entre en contact avec la plaie, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas encore refermée.<p>

- D'accord. Merci vraiment beaucoup…  
>- De rien, sourit le médecin. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, vous savez. »<p>

L'Ericlinnois laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, s'attardant sur la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait une partie du lac.

« C'est mon métier, et j'aime aider les personnes dans le besoin et les soigner. Ma fille me dit souvent que j'ai une déformation paternelle, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
>- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?<br>- Téana. Elle a 17 ans, et c'est un amour.  
>- Je veux bien le croire. Téana… C'est un beau prénom.<br>- Merci. J'ai aussi un fils de 15 ans, Yohan. Une vraie tête brûlée, déclara-t-il en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs avec amusement. Il me rappelle moi quand j'étais jeune ! S'il n'avait pas les cheveux de sa mère, ce serait mon portrait craché ! Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous les présenter, un de ces jours. »

Le frère de Saga hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, avec plaisir ! Il faut dire que je ne connais personne ici, à part vous, Rhadamanthe, Johanne et Derek. »

Niguel lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne vous en faites pas; vous serez présenté à tout le monde lorsque vous pourrez marcher. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et serra légèrement, comme pour lui certifier sa promesse.  
>Les deux hommes auraient pu parler encore des heures, mais Niguel avait d'autres consultations et fut forcé de partir. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire amical, puis le médecin sortit de la pièce. Il croisa Rhadamanthe dans le couloir et, après s'être brièvement salués, tous deux poursuivirent leur chemin. Le médecin descendit l'escalier et le blond continua vers la chambre de Kanon.<p>

Pendant ce temps, le Dragon des Mers s'était assis dans son lit, les pieds au sol. Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration puis, les mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses en guise d'appui, tenta de le lever. Il s'émerveilla en constatant que cette fois, ses jambes soutenaient le poids de son corps sans flancher, et avança précautionneusement de quelques pas avec lenteur, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

Tout à coup, ses forces le lâchèrent et il perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il partait en avant, il ferma les yeux par automatisme, mais peu avant le choc, il sentit une poigne de fer l'arrêter dans sa chute. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres des planches de bois vernies. Il resta quelques secondes immobile à se remettre de sa peur, le souffle court, puis tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Son regard bleuté croisa deux pépites d'or en fusion, où il décela un fond d'irritation.

« Rhada ?  
>- Idiot…, soupira le Whyvern. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de rester au lit ?! »<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

Encore un chapitre pas très sérieux, 'faudrait que je me calme un peu… xD  
>Eh oui, les Spectres sont vivants ! Vous vous y attendiez ? 8D<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3

Encore un joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! :3

Au fait, à propos de la fic dont je vous avais parlé, _Back to December_… J'ai modifié le nom. Elle s'intitulera _Never doubt that I love you_ ("Ne doute jamais que je t'aime"), et je pense poster le prologue demain :)  
>Le chapitre 6 de <em>Flamme<em> viendra vers vendredi ;)

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**


	14. Chapitre 13: Apprends à connaître

Bonjour !

…Je préfère rien ajouter d'autre, j'ai vraiment honte de mon retard… Aïe… :(  
>*se fait toute petite dans un coin*<p>

Tout le monde va bien ? Mon dieu, quasi quatre mois sans nouvelles… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée… T_T  
>En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui suivent toujours cette fic ! Je m'excuse, c'est pas très sympa de ma part de n'avoir rien posté depuis tout ce temps… :(<p>

* * *

><p>Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Mais Perséphone est à moi, na ! Tout comme Ericlinn et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Un grand merci à mes reviewers ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !<span>

_**SAINT ANGEL:**_ Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! -^_^- Oui, c'est pas marrant de devoir rester sans cesse couché… Pour Kagaho, je préfère te prévenir: il va garder son sale caractère tout le long de la fic ! xD Mais quelqu'un sait bien s'y faire avec les oiseaux de feu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ;) Ouf, j'avais eu peur d'être tout à coup accusée de plagiat ! x) Vi, c'est vraiment appétissant les bons citrons bien juteux~ (d'accord, je sors). Merci pour ton pavé ! -^_^-

_**leia26:**_ Hihihi, merci pour ta review ^-^ Parfois, on se demande combien de professions ont eues les Juges ! xD

_**Hatake Sayuri:**_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réussi à te lire ;) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je trouve sympa de ta part d'avoir laissé une review même si le français n'est pas ton fort :) Merci ! N'hésite pas à laisser d'autre reviews ^^

_**FandeYaoi97:**_ Thank you ! ^3^ J'essaie de partager entre Chevaliers/Spectres et Rhada/Kanon pour qu'il y ait un peu des deux à chaque chapitre :) Merci pour la review ! ^-^

_**sarah97:**_ Salut ! Merci de ta review, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ^^ Désolée, mon rythme de parution est vraiment horrible… X_x

_**Paulinette:**_ 13 chapitres en un coup ?! O.O Wao, bravo ! x) Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu ! -^_^- Si tu t'es régalée et as bien ri, alors mon objectif a été atteint ! Youhou ! Arigato pour ta review ! ^^

Encore merci à tout le monde ! ^-^

* * *

><p>Je suis (comme toujours) un peu (non, TRÈS) en retard, mais je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Pâques -^_^-<p>

* * *

><p>Petit mot sur ce chapitre: franchement, je ne l'aime pas. Je sais pas, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, et je l'ai modifié au moins cinq fois (c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a autant de retard), mais… y a un truc, je sais pas quoi, qui m'hérisse le poil. Et j'ai aussi réalisé, après avoir passé un temps pas possible à m'acharner dessus… que ce chapitre n'est pas si important, en fin de compte… Youpi… Quelqu'un a un pistolet ? J'ai soudain très envie de jouer à la roulette russe avec mon ordinateur…<p>

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre 13 vous plaira ^.^''

Au fait ! Comme d'hab', les phrases en italique sont des pensées.

J'ai tout dit, je crois… Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;)

Chapitre 13: Apprends à connaître ton ennemi…

Kanon cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de balbutier un mélange d'excuses et de remerciements, les joues rosies de honte. Rhadamanthe grogna et l'aida à se relever, le soutenant d'un bras passé dans le bas du dos. Il le guida jusqu'au lit et le força à s'y asseoir, n'ayant cure de ses protestations.

« Mais attends, je veux pas être assis !  
>- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'obéis jamais ?<br>- J'ai envie de marcher !  
>- Tu as vu ce que ça donne à chaque fois ? grogna le Whyvern.<br>- Mais c'est que…  
>- Tu restes au lit.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? »

Le Spectre secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui, appuyant ses mains sur les genoux de son interlocuteur pour les maintenir contre le matelas.

« Tu dois rester là, compris ?  
>- Mais j'ai le…<br>- Tu. Restes. Ici. Point final. »

Sur ce, l'Anglais se redressa et tourna les talons.

« Rhada, attends ! s'exclama le Dragon des Mers en se levant brusquement, le bras tendu vers lui. »

L'interpellé serra les dents et tourna la tête dans sa direction, juste au moment où le corps du jeune homme chutait au sol. Kanon s'écroula lourdement sur le parquet en grimaçant de douleur. Rhadamanthe eut du mal à demeurer stoïque et croisa les bras, les yeux plissés.

« Tu disais ? questionna-t-il d'une voix narquoise.  
>- Merci de ton aide, se contenta de répondre le Gémeau, sarcastique.<br>- Je t'avais dit de rester au lit, tu es le seul à blâmer, répliqua Rhadamanthe en haussant les épaules.  
>- Oui, oui… Bon, tu peux m'aider à me relever, s'il te plaît ? grommela le Dragon de Poséidon en lui tendant une main. »<p>

Le Juge lâcha un soupir, mais vint tout de même le relever d'une traction de bras. Il passa à nouveau un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir en équilibre, mais Kanon poussa tout à coup un cri de douleur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois ? lâcha le Spectre, agacé.  
>- Mon dos…, grogna l'amnésique. La blessure n'est pas encore refermée et ça me fait mal quand on la touche.<br>- Ta blessure… ? Oh, je vois… »

Bien sûr, celle qu'il lui avait causée par sa Greatest Caution. Elle le faisait donc toujours souffrir… Intéressant… Une information comme celle-ci pouvait toujours servir. Il était très facile que quelques petits "incidents" arrivent….

Il fit rasseoir le jeune homme sur le lit et déclara:

« Bon, je vais aller voir si Derek ou Johanne a besoin de moi pour quelque chose, en bas… »

Un mensonge, bien entendu. Lui, un ancien Prince, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers n'irait jamais proposer son aide pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas passer toute son après-midi à parler à Kanon. Il lui fallait, en quelque sorte, une échappatoire.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda soudain l'ex-Marina avec envie.  
>- Kanon… »<p>

La voix grave et réprobatrice du Spectre eut pour effet de faire rentrer la tête entre les épaules à Kanon, tel un chiot courbant la nuque en se faisant sermonner, la queue entre les pattes.

« S'il te plaît, insista-t-il avec une moue. Juste pour que je marche un peu… Aller, s'il te plaît…  
>- Non. Tu dois rester cou…<br>- Niguel a dit que je pouvais essayer de marcher, le coupa le jeune homme, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire changer d'avis son ami.  
>- Oui, et regarde ce qui est arrivé, rétorqua celui-ci. Une chance que je sois arrivé à temps, ou tu tombais une nouvelle fois.<br>- C'est pas ce qui t'a empêché de me rattraper la dernière fois, contra le Gémeau.  
>- Toujours est-il que tu t'es levé sciemment, tout en sachant que tu ne tiendrais pas debout. »<p>

Jouer à contredire un Juge se soldait toujours par un échec. Il avait des siècles d'expérience et ne manquait pas de répartie, atout qui faisait défaut au cadet des Gémeaux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne trouva rien à redire, n'ayant plus d'argument pertinent à donner. Pourtant, il en avait assez de passer ses journées allongé au lit, entre quatre murs ! D'accord, il n'était pas seul: entre les visites du médecin, celles du vieux couple ainsi que de Rhadamanthe, il y avait presque toujours quelqu'un en sa compagnie, il ne se retrouvait pratiquement jamais seul. Malgré tout cela, il s'ennuyait. Et lire un livre ne le tentait pas vraiment… Pas qu'être parfois seul l'ennuyait, non, loin de là ! C'était simplement qu'il voulait sortir, il n'en pouvait plus de rester à l'intérieur ! Il voulait sortir, voir le village dont lui parlaient parfois les deux quinquagénaires…

« Je… J'en ai assez de rester ici, à ne rien faire ! dit-il en baissant la tête, les poings serrés. Je m'ennuie, Rhada… Comprends-moi…, fit-il en relevant la tête vers lui avec un air triste. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes se fixant dans les yeux, océan de tempête contre rivière d'or en fusion. Le Whyvern remarqua alors combien les yeux de son vis-à-vis étaient spéciaux. Un étrange mélange de bleu, de gris et de vert… Un temps, il pensait que ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, mais là, ils étaient bleu-gris. C'était assez beau à regarder et… fascinant. Durant leur combat, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de noter la couleur de ses yeux…

Il se donna une baffe mentale. C'était le moment, de penser à des trucs pareils…

Au bout d'environ une minute, qui parut durer une éternité à Kanon, le Juge des Enfers céda enfin:

« …C'est d'accord.  
>- Yeeeessss ! s'exclama alors l'ex-Marina en levant haut les poings. »<p>

Rhadamanthe se passa une main sur la tête en soupirant intérieurement.

_Fourbe Dragon des Mers: 1. Juge d'Hadès: 0. Tout va bien, on respire… Tout. Va. Pour. Le. Mieux… Pffiouh… On prend une grande inspiration, et on y va._

« Bon, on y va ? Mais je te préviens: si tu tombes une seule fois, c'est retour au lit. »

Kanon hocha la tête, se redressa lentement et sourit au blond avec gratitude une fois debout.

« Je te suis. »

L'Anglais tourna les talons, mais jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule au bout de quelques pas, histoire de voir où en était le second Gémeau. À voir, il avançait sans trop de mal, mais l'équilibre semblait encore lui faire défaut.  
>Le Spectre s'avança vers lui et, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se maîtriser et faire preuve de self-control… il lui tendit son bras à la manière d'un gentleman.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, bon sang…_

Le Dragon de Poséidon haussa un sourcil devant son geste.

« Euh…  
>- Tiens, au lieu d'une canne. Prends appui sur mon bras, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération en voyant que le Grec semblait ne pas avoir compris. »<p>

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'ex-Marina, les joues rosies de honte, s'agrippa à lui. Ils sortirent de la chambre mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'escalier, ils firent face à un… petit problème. Rhadamanthe ne masqua pas le petit sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres. Il savait d'avance que son "ami" était trop faible pour descendre les marches, même s'il l'y aidait…

Mais il était sûr que le Dragon des Mers refuserait de retourner bien sagement à sa chambre sans lui faire vivre un enfer avant… Bah ! Au cas où, il pouvait toujours l'assommer un bon coup, mais il n'avait pas très envie de gaspiller ses forces pour si peu… Quitte à lever la main sur lui, autant le faire qu'une seule fois et que ça lui soit fatal.

Donc, cela voulait dire que…

Il allait devoir le porter pour que ce maudit Dragon le laisse en paix.

…Et pourquoi pas le lancer dans les escaliers, tiens ? Après tout, ce genre d'accidents malencontreux était très vite arrivé. Une marche loupée, un crâne cogné, des escaliers dévalés et hop, une nuque brisée !

Le Dragon des Mers tourna la tête vers le Whyvern, un tic nerveux sous l'œil droit. Non, il n'allait quand-même pas… ?

Et pourtant, le regard en coin que lui adressa le Juge lui fit bien comprendre qui si. Une brusque rougeur monta aux joues du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Aahh non ! N'y pense même pas !  
>- C'est ça ou tu retournes dans ta chambre.<br>- Maismaismais… m… mais ! »

Le Whyvern poussa un profond soupir et s'en alla avec lui en direction des chambres. Kanon ouvrit des yeux ronds et cambra le dos en se penchant en arrière pour ralentir leur avancée, comme l'aurait fait un vieux canasson entêté refusant d'avancer.

« Avance, grimaça le Juge.  
>- Non, je veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, affirma le plus indompté des deux en secouant la tête.<br>- Ta chambre ou les escaliers.  
>- Mais… !<br>- Dernière fois, Kanon: soit tu retournes dans ta chambre, soit on descend les escaliers. Ma parole, tu as quel âge ?! Oh, bien sûr, tu as oublié…  
>- Ça, c'est méchant, se plaignit l'ex-Marina, blessé. »<p>

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction des marches, puis, vaincu, baissa la tête en marmonnant

« D'accord, on descend les marches… »

Rhadamanthe passa donc un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et souleva le second Gémeau avec aisance. Celui-ci grimaça en sentant la vive brûlure dans son dos se réveiller une fois de plus, mais se garda de le faire remarquer alors que son nouveau porteur commençait à descendre lentement les marches. Le Juge jubilait intérieurement à l'idée qu'il pouvait faire gratuitement bobo à ce _pauvre petit Dragon _grâce à son dos meurtri… Et qu'il avait gagné leur petite bataille de parlotte. Les points étaient à égalité.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, le Spectre posa son fardeau au sol et Johanne, folle de joie de voir celui-ci debout, lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se rattrapa à la rampe d'escaliers pour garder son équilibre et Derek s'avança pour lui faire une poignée de mains en le félicitant qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher. L'amnésique sourit. Le couple s'occupait de lui comme s'il était leur fils, et Rhadamanthe était vraiment un très bon ami, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Toutefois, bien qu'il était heureux ici, il désirait quand même ardemment retrouver la mémoire, se souvenir de sa famille, de sa vie.

Même si cela impliquait de devoir, un jour, partir d'ici…

Du bout du doigt, il effleura son front, qui n'était plus bandé. Niguel lui avait dit, lors d'une de ses visites, qu'il était sûrement devenu amnésique suite au violent choc qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne. Et il y avait des chances que sa mémoire n'ait pas été perdue complètement ou effacée, juste quelque peu embrumée, ce qui l'empêchait de se souvenir de son passé. Ce n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, il retrouverait ses souvenirs…

Et il lui tardait d'arriver à ce jour.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

L'ambiance était pour le moins… électrique. Spectres et Chevaliers d'Or se dévisageaient avec méfiance et dégoût, leur cosmos déjà déployé. On était sûr dans chaque camp que l'autre allait l'attaquer sous peu, et on avait commencé à concentrer son cosmos des deux côtés, chacun prêt à se défendre au cas où. Même Shion, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, ne quittait pas des yeux Hypnos. Son regard débordait de colère envers la Divinité malgré le regard calme et désintéressé du Sommeil.

Hadès passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis dans ses longs cheveux de jais. Si tout le monde commençait à se montrer les crocs, il n'osait imaginer la suite.

Et on continue de se demander pourquoi il hait les humains…

La situation elle-même constituait une preuve suffisante.

Heureusement pour lui -et sa santé mentale- les trois membres de sa famille avaient fini de "discuter joyeusement". Son petit frère et sa nièce se boudaient l'un et l'autre, et son épouse était revenue vers lui et avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens en lui communiquant doucement son cosmos dans une tentative de le détendre.  
>Le Dieu Ténébreux sourit, les yeux clos. Perséphone, sa douce moitié, était toujours là pour lui, si tendre et gentille… L'épouse parfaite, peu importe s'ils étaient parents… L'important était qu'ils s'aimaient du plus profond de leur cœur.<p>

Mais il s'en voulait. Beaucoup.

Durant tous ces siècles, toutes ces Guerres Saintes… sa folie l'avait poussé à faire des choses horribles et l'avait transformé en véritable monstre. Pas pour rien qu'on avait fini par l'appeler le Dieu Maléfique, avec le temps…

Et ce, simplement parce qu'il en avait eu assez de vivre dans les Enfers, de ne rien voir d'autre que la mort, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année… siècle après siècle… Certes, il y avait Elysion, où il vivait avec sa tendre épouse et les Dieux Jumeaux, Thanatos et Hypnos… Mais même à distance, il sentait chaque mort entrer en Enfer et avec le temps, cela avait commencé à peser lourd sur ses épaules…

D'ailleurs, quand toute cette histoire avait-elle débuté… ? Ah oui, bien sûr… C'était ce jour-là…

Il y a environ deux mille ans, lors d'un jour de printemps, il avait voulu sortir à la Surface pour aller faire une visite surprise à Perséphone l'espace d'une journée. Il était sûr que le revoir ferait plaisir à la jeune Déesse, environ deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis leur dernière journée ensemble. Ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre.

Cependant, Athéna l'avait senti sortir des Enfers.

S'imaginant là une tentative d'intrusion, sa nièce était venue à lui et lui avait posé mille et une questions sur les raisons de cette venue sur Terre. Elle avait cependant refusé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout et l'avait renvoyé à son Domaine souterrain, arguant que c'était "pour le bien de l'humanité" et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Lui, il avait accepté de lui obéir, ne voulant pas de problème avec Zeus. Les dents serrées, il était retourné à Elysion et, suite à une crise de colère, avait envoyé quelques précieux vases voler un peu partout, faisant courir à travers tout le Palais les Dieux Jumeaux, qui, paniqués, tentaient avec peine de sauver le peu d'objets précieux que leur Seigneur avait épargnés ou du moins, essayaient de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol ou n'éclatent en morceaux contre un mur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hadès avait réessayé de voir sa femme. Mais tout s'était déroulé de la même façon: Athéna s'était interposée à peine s'était-il téléporté sur Terre. Cette fois-ci, la Déesse lui avait rappelé l'accord entre elle, ses deux oncles et son père: Poséidon avait les Océans; elle, la Terre; Zeus, les Cieux; et lui, le Monde des Morts. Il le savait déjà, et ne désirait que voir Perséphone, mais sa nièce tenait ferme que l'accord concernant Perséphone était clair: il avait **l'interdiction** de la voir durant le printemps et l'été. La Déesse du Printemps avait des obligations à tenir et voir le Dieu des Enfers n'en faisait pas partie.

Il avait donc été contraint d'attendre quatre longs mois, jusqu'à ce que l'automne arrive. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à propos des entrevues avec Athéna à sa bien-aimée et, dès que les saisons froides étaient arrivées, il avait passé six merveilleux mois en sa compagnie. Mais à nouveau, quand les beaux jours furent là, ils durent se séparer, la Déesse devant retourner auprès de sa mère, et Hadès, le cœur lourd et esseulé, dût passer le reste de l'année et le début de la prochaine dans un mutisme constant. Thanatos faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le détendre et le distraire avec sa harpe, Hypnos et ses enfants veillaient sur son sommeil… Mais rien à faire: le Dieu des Enfers sombrait peu à peu dans la colère et la rancœur, s'assombrissant au fil des années. Chaque premier jour d'automne était un don du ciel… Chaque dernier jour de l'hiver était une déchirure qui lui meurtrissait l'âme.

…jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte de la vérité fatidique.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir Perséphone. La réalité était toute autre: Athéna avait décidé d'elle-même que puisque la Terre lui appartenait, il aurait l'interdiction d'aller à la Surface et de profiter de ses bienfaits. Soleil, vent, nuages… Vie.

Un déclic s'était produit dans son esprit. Ç'avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. S'il ne pouvait pas profiter de la Terre, de la chaleur du Soleil et de la nature à qui sa douce faisait don de la vie… Si c'était comme ça, alors cette chère humanité que chérissait tant Athéna, ces humains qui ne savaient que pécher, dont la vie n'était que crimes, vices, et tristesse, ne le pourraient pas non plus.

Il s'était immédiatement rendu à la Surface et s'était expliqué avec sa nièce. Ce petit jeu ne pouvait plus durer. Zeus ne pouvait pas le recevoir pour l'écouter, il devait donc s'arranger seul. Très vite, le ton était monté entre eux, Athéna défendait bec et ongles son territoire, lui hurlant à la figure que la Terre lui appartenait, que c'était SON Domaine à elle, pas le sien, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Le ton était encore monté d'un cran, si bien que…

Le geste était parti.

Athéna, qui n'avait pas supporté le fait que son oncle lui crie dessus, l'avait giflé.

Et Hadès, les yeux écarquillés, d'abord choqué, était devenu fou de rage. Il lui avait fait la promesse qu'elle lui paierait cet affront et, avant de retourner à Elysion pour ne plus jamais en sortir, lui avait déclaré la guerre.

Minerve n'avait pas aimé que la situation lui échappe à ce point, et avait monté une petite vengeance dans son coin, semant ci et là des mensonges à l'encontre de son oncle. Elle en avait fait en grande partie part à Déméter et cette dernière, angoissée, avait fait appel à Hélios afin de protéger sa fille. Le Dieu du Soleil avait trouvé une solution qui plut à chacune. D'après Athéna, Hadès voulait rompre l'accord et s'approprier la Terre… Il ne suffisait que de le rendre cacochyme aux rayons du soleil.

C'est ainsi qu'Hadès s'était vu transpercé de douleur lors d'une ultime et dernière visite sur Terre. Sa peau avait été brûlée par le soleil et il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à Hypnos et Thanatos, qu'il avait appelés à grand renfort de cosmos. Lorsque les Dieux Jumeaux étaient arrivés, leur Maître était recroquevillé sur lui-même et à la limite de l'inconscience. Ils avaient dû le ramener à Elysion en toute urgence et faire appel à Apollon pour le soigner.

Durant sa convalescence, Hypnos était parti se renseigner sur l'Olympe et avait rapidement obtenu des réponses de sa mère, Nyx. Il avait pu ainsi prendre connaissance des mensonges qu'avait propagés Athéna et du sort qu'Hélios avait lancé au Dieu des Enfers. Le Sommeil était immédiatement retourné à Elysion, où il avait conté à Hadès et Thanatos tout ce qu'il avait appris.

C'était à partir de là que le Dieu avait sombré dans la folie et à partir de ce moment que les Guerres Saintes avaient débuté. Perséphone avait elle aussi été mise au courant de ces calomnies, mais, malgré ses efforts et ses justifications auprès de Zeus -qui était à la fois désolé et impuissant- et Déméter, plus rien ne pouvait être fait: Hélios ne pouvait annuler ses pouvoirs. Elle avait eu beau tenter par tous les moyens de résonner son époux, il avait refusé de l'écouter, avide de vengeance.

Et le cycle interminable avait commencé.

Il finit par abandonner son corps divin pour se réincarner en l'humain possédant l'âme la plus pure, simple mesure de précaution pour être sûr que son hôte ne pourrait rien faire pour rejeter son âme et que sa maudite nièce ne se doute de rien. Et surtout, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se risquer à sortir sur Terre. Il ne voulait plus jamais que son véritable corps soit blessé, corps qu'il avait enfermé dans un tombeau à Elysion et dont il en avait chargé la protection aux Dieux Jumeaux. Et Perséphone, elle, ne pouvait durant ce temps que sangloter sur le sépulcre en marbre sombre de son époux.

Mais à chacune de ces Guerres Saintes il perdait face à Athéna et ses Chevaliers… ou plutôt, face à Pégase. Et, pour ne pas souffrir davantage de sa situation et finir par perdre complètement la tête, il ordonnait à Hypnos de le plonger dans un profond sommeil pour l'aider à récupérer et ne penser à rien. Une fois remis, il se réincarnait, puis ressuscitait ses Spectres… pour perdre à nouveau la Guerre, dormir deux cent cinquante ans, revenir… et se faire battre encore une fois… C'était un cercle vicieux continu et il élaborait toujours une nouvelle ruse, persuadé que cette fois, il pourrait enfin nuire à Athéna…

Elle avait détruit son rêve, celui de pouvoir contempler Perséphone sous le soleil d'été, s'émerveiller de voir ses cheveux virer presque au blanc sous la lumière et admirer ses yeux clairs…

Mais là, après cette énième Guerre Sainte… il avait craqué. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il avait pleuré. De douleur, de tristesse et de désespoir. Perséphone avait immédiatement convoqué Zeus et Poséidon pour qu'ils viennent voir son époux.

Une fois les deux Olympiens arrivés, elle les avait laissés seuls avec Hadès et là, les Dieux Principaux avaient pu s'expliquer, vider enfin leur sac… La meilleure solution était de faire la paix entre tous les Sanctuaires et tous trois furent d'accord. L'ainé était si las que sa rancune à l'égard de sa nièce ne lui importait presque plus. Avec le temps, il s'était fait à son sort…

Toutefois, Zeus était parti chercher Apollon et Hélios en Olympe pour les trainer à Elysion. Enfermés dans les appartements d'Hadès, les cinq Dieux avaient parlé de longues heures durant jusqu'à enfin trouver une solution. Après tant de siècles, le Dieu des Enfers avait pu guérir grâce à la collaboration du Dieu Guérisseur et du Dieu du Soleil.  
>Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Athéna de s'expliquer avec son père, et qui subit toute la colère du Roi des Dieux, fille préférée ou pas. Une fois l'avoir dûment corrigée pour ses actes impardonnables, le Dieu de la Foudre lui expliqua l'ultimatum de paix, qu'elle accepta, mais seulement si ses précieux Chevaliers lui étaient rendus. Hadès avait consenti à cela et ajouté qu'il en voulait de même pour ses guerriers: que Juges et Spectres soient ramenés à la vie et qu'Hypnos et Thanatos, libérés de leur sceau. Poséidon obtint le même privilège avec ses Marinas grâce à une bouille de chiot qu'il avait été en mesure de perfectionner avec les millénaires.<p>

Tout fut réglé dans l'ordre et Hadès ramena peu à peu tout le monde à la vie depuis le Palais de Zeus, en Olympe, où ils s'étaient rendus. Mais bien vite, le Dieu des Enfers avait commencé à fatiguer, et avait dû être assisté par les cosmos de Zeus, Poséidon et Perséphone dans sa tâche, sans quoi il se serait éteint d'épuisement. Ne plus avoir une seule goutte de cosmos se soldait par la mort, Dieu ou pas. Il était l'une des rares personnes parmi les Divinités à le savoir.  
>Et bien sûr, Athéna n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi: il aurait préféré mourir que voir cette… chose, ce machin mauve, lui venir en aide.<p>

Et les voilà à présent réunis au Palais de Zeus, sur l'Olympe… Bien sûr, mis à part les membres de sa famille et les Dieux Jumeaux, nul ne s'en doutait.

Perséphone aurait voulu qu'il raconte un jour son histoire aux Chevaliers d'Athéna et leur expliquer l'origine de toutes ces Guerres, toutes ces souffrances qui, en fin de compte, étaient bien inutiles. Qu'il leur parle des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devenir aussi mauvais, si maléfique et avide de domination. Qu'il leur prouve qu'il y a bien longtemps, il n'était pas ainsi.

Mais franchement, à quoi bon essayer ? Ils n'étaient que des humains à qui on avait inculqué des croyances dès la naissance. Il savait pertinemment que jamais aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait le croire.

Et après tout, c'est normal, il les comprenait…

Il était Hadès… celui qu'avec le temps, on avait surnommé le Dieu Maléfique… Comment voulez-vous croire les paroles d'une telle personne… ?

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^.^'<br>Moi, non. Argh… Mais je me suis forcée à le poster pour vous ! ^^

Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces temps, j'arrive plus du tout à m'organiser… ouille ouille ouille !

À quand la suite ? Dans environ deux semaines, je dirais… D'ici là, je vous souhaite tout de bon ! ^-^  
>Et encore désolée pour mon rythme catastrophique…<p>

_**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**_


	15. Chapitre 14: Car on ne sait jamais !

Hello ! :)  
>Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? o.o Ouïlle ! (Mais je suis enfin en vacances, je vais en profiter pour combler mon retard !)<p>

Tout le monde va bien ? Au fait, merci de continuer à suivre cette fic (et les autres), malgré mon rythme catastrophique ! Je vous fais un gros bisous, et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ;)

Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas sont Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Perséphone et tout ce qui se rapporte à Ericlinn (habitants, lieux…) viennent de moi.

Au fait, vous avez fait fort, 21 reviews ont été postés un peu partout depuis le dernier chapitre ! Merci vraiment beaucoup ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir, ils étaient tous si gentils *w* Et un énoooooooorme merci à **Benouh no Kagaoh**, qui a eu le courage et la patience d'en mettre 11 à la suite ! Je t'envoie un gros bisou et en bonus, un bout de ma réserve de cookies !

* * *

><p><span>Un grand merci à mes reviewers ! -^_^-<span>

_**Kanon no Gemini:**_ Hihihi, merci pour ta review ! x) Ouaip', entre le grand méchant (loup) Rhadamanthe et le pauvre petit (agneau innocent) Kanon, ça fait un sacré cocktail ! xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^_^

_**lyththys:**_ Aww, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Heureuse que ça te plaise à ce point ! ^3^

_**leia26:**_ Je pense que oui, il va passer par plusieurs professions ! xD Niark ! Merci pour ta review ! -^_^-

_**dmon de lumire:**_ Parfois, je les mérite, ces torches et ces fourches xD …O.o ! Argh, mais pas jusqu'à me ramasser une Starlight Extinction ! *fonce se cacher aux WC en quatrième vitesse mais laisse juste la tête dépasser* Mais merci pour la review ^^ *ferme vite la porte*

_**Benouh no Kagaoh:**_ Pardonne-moi pour ne pas répondre à tous tes reviews un à un, je vais faire une synthèse de toutes les réponses à la place ^^ Franchement, merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, ils m'ont bien fait rire et j'ai eu un max de plaisir à les lire ! :) Nom d'un Zeus en caleçon la surprise que j'ai eu en en voyant autant de ta part o.O Encore un grand merci ! Tiens, voici des cookies pour te remercier ! *tend un paquet de cookies avec du lait*

_**SAINT ANGEL:**_ Pas grave, tant pis pour le pavé xD Aïe, j'espère que tu as pu réparer ton ordinateur, à présent ! é_è Et merci pour ta review ! ^_^

_**chantal:**_ Oh miam ! OwO Merciii ! *montre la direction d'un hangar* C'est pas ici, monsieur le chauffeur ! Je sens qu'un certain Dragon des Mers n'en a pas fini, de rougir~ Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**elia-hades:**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! -^_^- J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène, je suis contente si t'as bien ri ! x) Pour la partie yaoi, il faudra attendre encore un moment. Cette fic sera certainement ma plus longue, vu tout ce que je dois traiter à l'intérieur. Les deux Dragons ne sont donc pas prêts de finir ensembles, pour l'instant. Par contre, en attendant la partie Rhada/Kanon, il y aura quelques scènes avec d'autres couples (les fan du Eaque/Kagaho seront aussi servies dans cette fic~), et quelques lemons en bonus (le premier à venir sera un Hypnos/Thanatos). Voili voilou, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question ;) Encore merci pour ta review ! ^^

_**FandeYaoi97:**_ Merci pour ta review ! ^-^ Et désolée pour mon rythme catastrophique… q.p

_**Lilou:**_ Wao, merci beaucoup pour ce pavé ! *w* Le titre du chapitre concernait un peu les deux, mais surtout Hadès ;) Où est Zeus, hein… ? Aucune idée~ Oui, ils seront présents, jamais je ne raterais une occasion de parler de mes deux Piou Pious dans mes fics ! -^_^- Encore merci pour ta review ! :3

Encore un grand merci à tout le monde ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^-^

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS:<strong>_ À la base, les chapitres 13 et 14 formaient un seul chapitre, mais j'avais préféré le partager en deux en raison de sa longueur. À la base, le titre complet était "_Apprend à connaître ton ennemi… car on ne sait jamais !_". Voilà, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ce titre vous paraît étrange ^.^

Aller, je vous laisse ! ;) Voici le nouveau chapitre, histoire de bien commencer la semaine ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14: …Car on ne sait jamais !<strong>

Spectres et Chevaliers d'or trônaient pour la plupart sur leur arrière-train avec les yeux ronds, tandis qu'Hadès, Perséphone, Poséidon et Athéna regardaient, en hésitant sur la réaction à avoir, la personne qui était apparue de nulle part au beau milieu des deux camps.

Vêtu d'une toge grecque lui arrivant aux genoux et fendue sur le côté, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant en cascade d'étoiles dans son dos, l'inconnu était tout sourire, amusé de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée autour de lui: les guerriers avaient bondi en arrière dès son apparition, surpris ou repoussés par la brève vague d'énergie que son arrivée avait engendrée, et d'autres s'étaient mis en garde. L'un des Spectres d'Hadès s'était même envolé en l'air au moyen des ailes sombres de son Surplis et, entouré de flammes violacées et noires, semblait vraiment prêt à l'attaquer…

Réalisant qu'ils étaient en présence d'une puissante divinité, les jeunes hommes mirent un genou à terre, tête bêche, en guise de respect. Même un certain Cancer au caractère imbuvable consentit à le faire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de ce nouvel arrivant. Suivant de qui il s'agissait, se montrer buté pouvait être risqué. Et vu que même les Dieux Jumeaux s'étaient inclinés, ce devait être une Déité vraiment importante. Lui manquer de respect serait sûrement gravement punissable, les gestes et paroles devraient donc être à contrôler en sa présence…

Le Dieu sourit et prit la parole en écartant les bras.

« Merci à tous. Relevez-vous, Chevaliers et Spectres… Oh, et vous aussi, chers Dieux Jumeaux. Je désire simplement m'entretenir avec mes frères et mes tendres filles, 'Théna et Persy.  
>- Arrête avec ce surnom ! grondèrent deux voix féminines pendant que les combattants et les Jumeaux Divins se levaient.<br>- Posy et 'Dès utilisent le même avec toi, ma chère _Persy_, et vous êtes mes filles, je vous appelle comme je le désire, contra l'Olympien avec un large sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Oh, et… »

Il se tourna vers Kagaho, qui flottait toujours à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol, et l'interpella:

« Tu peux descendre, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ! »

Le brasier qui entourait le Bénou redoubla d'intensité et le jeune Spectre plissa les yeux, les pupilles étrécies.

Le Dieu vit bien clairement qu'il refusait d'atterrir mais malgré cela, il insista, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

« Aller, descends ! …Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même, n'est-ce pas, bel oiseau ? »

Kagaho sentit son poil s'hérisser. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, en plus d'être entouré de trop de monde… c'était le fait de recevoir des ordres d'un autre. Il n'obéissait qu'à son Seigneur, Hadès ! Nulle autre personne n'avait le droit de lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire ! Et avait-il mal entendu, ou cet inconnu venait de lui dire "bel oiseau" ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, à être aussi familier avec lui ?!

Hadès écarquilla les yeux. Mieux valait vite intervenir avant que n'arrive un accident. De tous ses Spectres, le Bénou était le plus buté…

« Arrête, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du Dieu. Tu veux qu'il lève la main sur toi ou quoi ? »

Son interlocuteur tourna ses yeux bleu ciel vers les siens, et déclara avec un sourire confiant:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Dès, je ne risque rien. Tout d'abord, s'il m'attaquait, je le verrais venir ou le sentirais. De plus, je n'ai aucune raison de craindre la réaction que pourrait bien avoir ton joli petit poulet rôti et dans tous les cas, il n'oserait jamais attaquer un Olympien, encore moins m… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mangea une gigantesque boule de feu en plein visage et gicla à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il fut projeté, ou plutôt _incrusté_ dans le mur de marbre clair. Son corps se détacha progressivement de la pierre, avant qu'il ne tombe face contre terre, à plat ventre, ses cheveux, d'où s'échappait une odeur de brûlé, éparpillés autour de lui.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

Hadès se passa les mains sur le visage, soudain très, mais _très _ fatigué.

« _Je t'avais prévenu, Zeus…_, songea-t-il intérieurement.»

Les yeux de tous allaient et venaient du corps du Roi des Dieux, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se relever et qui semblait piquer un petit roupillon, à Kagaho, dont le visage était tordu dans une grimace de rage, les traits déformés par la colère.

Eaque fut bien le seul à se mettre une main devant la bouche pour cacher son envie d'éclater de rire. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et, avec un sourire en coin, lâcha:

« Ben oui, il a osé… »

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

À Ericlinn, tout se passait à merveille: Johanne était allée annoncer à tous les habitants du village que Kanon pouvait marcher. Bien entendu, tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de ce jeune homme arrivé en même temps que Rhadamanthe, mais grièvement blessé et devant rester chez le couple lors de sa convalescence. D'ici quelques jours, une fête serait organisée, histoire de célébrer sa remise en forme. Et bien sûr, on pourrait enfin faire la connaissance de Kanon, et vice-versa !

En ce moment, les deux Dragons discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de Derek, assis à la table de la cuisine. Rhadamanthe était quelqu'un de très cultivé, il savait capter l'attention de son auditoire et Kanon, les coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés, buvait ses paroles avec avidité, tandis que l'Ericlinnois, très intéressé, écoutait, en hochant parfois la tête, les récits de l'Anglais sur la littérature, les légendes et l'Antiquité.

« C'est extraordinaire, vous avez vraiment un don pour raconter des histoires ! fit-il avec admiration. J'en connaissais déjà quelques-uns d'entre elles, mais vous, Rhadamanthe, on dirait que vous y étiez tant vos récits sont riches en détails !  
>- On ne sait jamais, peut-être bien que oui, répondit le Juge. Croyez-vous en la réincarnation ? demanda-t-il à ses deux auditeurs.<br>- Difficile à dire, songea le second Gémeau en haussant les épaules. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Enfin, pour le peu que j'en sache, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Et vous, Derek ?  
>- Cela dépend des religions, mais je pourrais facilement y croire. Pourquoi cette question, Rhadamanthe ? Vous pensez avoir déjà été réincarné ? »<p>

Le Whyvern sourit.

_Moi ? Nooonn… Comment pourrais-je même envisager de le penser ? Stupide humain…_

« Je n'en sais rien, peut-être bien que oui…, dit-t-il. Ça serait la seule explication à ma culture si étendue. Et étant donné que je m'appelle Rhadamanthe, qui sait ? Peut-être avez-vous tous deux devant vous l'ancien prince de Crète, devenu par la suite l'un des trois puissants Juges des Enfers ? »

Ses deux interlocuteurs éclatèrent de rire.

« Que fais-tu sur Terre, alors, le fossile ? pouffa l'ex-Marina.  
>- Et dans ce cas-là, où est votre frère aîné, l'ancien roi de Crète nommé Minos ? Comment se porte-t-il ? »<p>

Le Juge, bon acteur, rit avec eux. Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas, c'est que sa presque hilarité trouvait ses sources dans la pitié.

« Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être en ce moment, mais par contre si toi, Kanon, tu me redis une nouvelle fois "fossile", ça va mal aller, prévint-il en retrouvant son sérieux. »

Il n'aimait pas que l'ex-Général se permette une telle conduite avec lui. Et s'ils allaient devoir rester longtemps ensemble, alors autant poser les limites dès maintenant.

« Oh j'ai peur, railla le jeune homme. Appelle donc ton frère, qu'il vienne me donner une fessée !  
>- Si Minos était réellement mon frère et qu'il était vraiment là, tu ne dirais pas ça, crois-moi… »<p>

_Surtout que tu as bien souffert lors de ton affrontement contre lui…_

« Pourquoi ? Il t'aurait mis des fessées, à l'époque ? T'as été un vilain garçon, monsieur l'ex-Prince ? Il ne me fait pas peur, ton Minos ! »

Il se balançait sur sa chaise tant il riait et le blond pria le sort que la chaise chute en arrière ou du moins, que les pieds à l'arrière craquent et se rompent.

Voyant que Derek tentait de garder contenance et qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler son désir de rire, Kanon voulut encore ajouter une petite taquinerie. Il l'aurait fait à coup sûr, si un violent mal de tête le l'avait soudain saisit, lui vrillant le crâne. Il gémit en se penchant en avant, et, crispé, se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés et les traits tirés de douleur.

Derek, alarmé, reprit immédiatement son sérieux et s'enquit de l'état du jeune homme:

« Kanon ? Kanon, que se passe-t-il ?!  
>- Mal…, souffla l'amnésique en respirant avec difficulté, les dents serrées. Je… j'ai mal… à… à la tête… »<p>

Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si on essayait d'en extraire quelque chose au moyen d'une pince en fer chauffée à blanc… Tout à coup, il y eut un flash aveuglant devant ses yeux et une image envahit son esprit:

_Un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux iris dorés, portait une armure violette et de larges ailes métalliques tombaient de chaque côté de son dos. De ses doigts partaient d'étranges fils blancs, et il avait un mélange d'extase et de pure folie au visage, tandis qu'il bougeait lentement ses doigts et ses mains…_

Une sensation vint également se mêler à cette vision: la douleur.

_Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, comme si on essayait de le démantibuler… Pourtant, malgré la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans tout son corps, il continuait de lutter, refusant d'abandonner si facilement… Et le rire de celui aux cheveux neiges redoubla, alors que ses fils l'immobilisaient et lui impliquaient des mouvements impossibles… mortels._

Kanon, allongé au sol, se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux à présent grand ouverts. Au fond de son esprit, il entendait encore résonner les dernières bribes du rire fou de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait vu… Mais à présent, les images s'étaient estompées, il n'en restait plus qu'un vague souvenir qui fuyait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en rappeler, un peu comme un rêve… ou un cauchemar.

Il remarqua alors les visages de Derek et Rhadamanthe au-dessus de lui, où l'inquiétude qui s'y lisait laissa peu à peu place au soulagement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Kanon ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa sur les coudes et tourna les yeux vers l'Ericlinnois, qui venait de lui poser cette question.

« Bizarre, répondit Kanon, hagard.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rhadamanthe.<br>- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, fit le Gémeau avec un sourire forcé. Je me souviens que je parlais avec vous deux, quand tout à coup, j'ai eu une énorme migraine et…  
>- Et ? l'incita à continuer le Juge.<br>- Ensuite, poursuivit donc l'ex-Général en fermant les yeux, une main pressée contre son front pour essayer de se rappeler de plus de détails. Hem… J'ai… C'était assez étrange, j'ai eu comme un flash, puis j'ai vu des trucs bizarres, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ici… C'était comme une sorte de… de… comment dire… ?  
>- De vision ? proposa Derek.<br>- Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux, un peu comme une vision… »

Rhadamanthe tiqua. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que Kanon commençait à avoir des souvenirs de son passé et qu'il allait bientôt retrouver la mémoire !

« Et qu'as-tu vu, au juste ? demanda-t-il, juste pour vérifier si sa théorie était juste ou non.  
>- C'est… dur à expliquer Rhada, m'en veux pas si je peux pas te répondre. »<p>

Le blond se força à lui dire d'une voix rassurante que ce n'était pas grave. La réponse de son interlocuteur fut un sourire reconnaissant et le vieil homme se réjouit:

« Vous vous rendez compte, Kanon ? Peut-être que c'est un de vos souvenirs que vous avez vu ! C'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ? »

Kanon, perdu dans ses pensées, la main toujours contre son front, souffla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte:

« Oui… c'est une bonne chose… »

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que m'est-il arrivé, et qui est cet homme que j'ai vu… ?_

Rhadamanthe, lui, essayait de deviner quel souvenir avait bien pu voir son ennemi, quand il se souvint d'un détail. Une phrase qu'avait prononcée Derek.

_"Et dans ce cas, où est votre frère aîné, l'ancien roi de Crète nommé Minos ?"_

C'était peu avant qu'ils ne rient de cela et que Kanon fasse ensuite un malaise. Le jeune homme avait alors gémit, murmuré qu'il avait mal à la tête, puis s'était effondré au sol, inerte.

Serait-ce cette allusion à Minos qui avait provoqué cette fameuse "vision" chez le second Gémeau… ? Peut-être Kanon avait-il revu son affrontement contre le Griffon…

Dans ce cas, il allait devoir redoubler d'attention… Son petit jeu ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Poséidon et Hadès s'étaient immédiatement rués aux côtés de Zeus, qui s'était moyennement redressé sur les coudes. Les cheveux du Roi des Dieux étaient carbonisés pour ainsi dire partout, étant passés de leur blancheur immaculée à une teinte noirâtre et roussie par endroits.

Son incompréhension était bien lisible sur son visage, visage qui maintenant ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gros morceau de charbon où auraient été incrustés deux petits saphirs brillants.

« Oh mon Dieu, Père ! »

Athéna, qui avait poussé ce cri strident qui fit grimacer Rune, accourut à son tour vers Zeus, suivie de Perséphone. Mais alors que la fille de Déméter et ses deux oncles aidaient le Dieu des Dieux à se relever, Athéna, elle, alla se planter à côté d'Hadès, son sceptre pointé dans sa direction.

« C'est ta faute, ce qui est arrivé ! »

Le Dieu des Enfers soupira et s'efforça de l'ignorer, se concentrant plus sur son petit frère, qui fumait encore, que sur ce truc à moitié mauve à côté de lui qui ne savait qu'hurler.

« Hadès, je t'ordonne de me répondre ! s'écria la Déesse en tapant du pied. Avoue: tu avais prévu cela depuis le début et ordonné à Kagaho d'attenter à la vie de mon père ! N'étant parvenu à rien contre moi, tu as donc décidé de t'en prendre à ton propre frère, ton Roi ! Qui sera le suivant sur ta liste ?! Poséidon, peut-être ?!  
>- Oh, toi, ne me mêle pas à ces histoires ! s'exclama le Maître des Océans en fronçant les sourcils. Et tout d'abord, Hadès ne t'a rien fait !<br>- Poséidon a raison, Athéna, fit doucement Perséphone. Tu te trompes. Sur toute la ligne. Alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi, 'Dès n'y est pour ri…  
>- QUOI ?! Tu te ligues à ton tour contre moi ! »<p>

Hadès se passa une main lasse sur le visage, exaspéré et en qui une soudaine envie de déprimer un siècle ou deux croissait depuis un bon moment.

_C'est pas vrai, elle recommence…_

Tête de Charbon, alias Zeus, qui était pris au beau milieu de tout ça, se manifesta enfin, au moyen d'un profond soupir:

« Dites… C'est bientôt fini, la scène de ménage ?  
>- Mais Père… ! Voyez de qu'ils vous ont fait !<br>- Ep ep ep ! intervint Poséidon. Minute là, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?!  
>- Tu vois, Zeus: ta chère fille adorée est comme ça depuis des millénaires, et ça a empiré depuis la résurrection de tout le monde… Je crois qu'à chaque réincarnation, elle laisse un peu plus de ce qui lui sert de cerveau sur l'Olympe…<br>- Hadès, on ne t'a rien demandé !  
>- Toi, la cruche, ne parle pas à mon frère ainsi !<br>- Retourne jouer dans ta mare, Poséhideux !  
>- …Hadès, si tu fais ce à quoi tu es en train de penser, je n'hésiterai pas à couper les liens qui nous lient, tu m'as bien comprise ?<br>- Persy, affirma son époux, des sœurs et des cousines, tu en as des tonnes, alors une de plus ou de moins… Enfin, celle-là ne te manquera pas, crois-moi…  
>- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train d'insinuer sur moi, Hadès ?!<br>- Et tu te dis "Déesse de la Sagesse", Minerve ?  
>- Pèèèèèreuh ! Mais réagissez, voyez comme ils me traitent !<br>- Hadès, trouve moi un synonyme pour "chiant" en six lettres.  
>- Je suis content de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes concernant cette personne, petit frère.<br>- 'Dès, Poséidon, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de faire les enfants…, soupira la Déesse du Printemps.  
>- Tu veux aussi jouer, chère belle-sœur ? lui proposa son oncle aux cheveux bleus.<br>- Non merci.  
>- Père, j'en ai assez, faites que ça cesse… !<br>- En parlant de vocabulaire, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'antonymes pour l'une de nos nièces, Poséidon ? fit Pluton quand il sentit son pied se faire agréablement broyer sous un talon débordant d'innocence mauve.  
>- En effet, surtout la sagesse…<br>- Athéna, baisse ce sceptre. Tout de suite.  
>- Mais P… !<br>- Je suis ton père, tu me dois obéissance ! Et maintenant, arrêtez un peu, vous trois ! Vous rendez-vous compte du spectacle que vous offrez à vos guerriers ? Par Chronos, même des enfants de sept ans sont plus matures que vous !  
>- Ça dépend du nombre de zéros après le sept…, tenta Neptune d'une petite voix.<br>- Poséidon, ça vaut aussi pour toi !  
>- Oui grand frère… »<p>

Les Spectres et Chevaliers d'Or suivaient l'échange entre les Dieux avec hébétement. Ils n'imaginaient pas les Dieux ainsi, jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'ils puissent être si… immatures. Et encore moins qu'ils aient l'occasion d'assister à une dispute entre eux ! Les Dieux Jumeaux, eux, en avaient l'habitude, et Thanatos écoutait leur joyeuse discussion avec un large sourire amusé. Il adorait les écouter !  
>Mais les autres n'étaient pas tous de son avis, car à la longue, les entendre se disputer pendant des heures commençait à devenir agaçant…<p>

« Et on ose me dire que j'ai un caractère de merde, soupira Angelo en passant une main dans ses cheveux. 'Tain, même Milo est plus adulte qu'eux, j'hallucine… A part Hadès et sa nénette, ils sont tous aussi cons ?  
>- Je me disais exactement la même chose, fit une voix non loin de lui. »<p>

Le Cancer tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Un Spectre d'Hadès. De bonne taille, un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux blancs et ébouriffés et les yeux argentés.

« T'es qui ? grogna-t-il. »

L'inconnu renifla avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Avant de poser ce genre de question, on se présente. »

Le Chevalier le toisa quelques instants. Celui-là, il avait de la gueule.

« Angelo, ou Masque de Mort si tu préfères, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, quatrième Gardien de l'Escalier Sacré, et tout le bla bla qui va avec. À ton tour.  
>- Sylphide, Spectre du Basilic de l'Etoile Céleste de la Victoire au service de Sa Majesté Hadès et équipier de Queen de la Mandragore et Gordon du Minotaure.<br>- Je vois… Ça en fait, des titres, persifla l'Italien. Et au fait, ta "Majesté Hadès" me paraît bien dépassée, dis-voir. Ton Dieu n'est même pas capable de retrouver l'autre Gémeau, Kanon, ni même son Juge… Il aurait dû écouter plus attentivement les cours, à l'école des petits prodiges divins, ricana-t-il.  
>- C'est vrai, il n'y parvient pas, admit le Spectre en croisant les bras à son tour. Mais ta Déesse non plus. D'ailleurs, elle aurait quand-même pu aller à l'école, ne serait-ce que celle des humains, parce que là, ça fait pitié… »<p>

Angelo ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Pas faux, pas faux…  
>- Vous êtes tous comme elle ou c'est un cas à part ? ajouta le Basilic avec un sourire en coin. »<p>

Le sourire du Rital s'évapora et il se tourna vers le Belge avec la ferme intention de lui répliquer quelque chose de conséquent, quand il vit le regard qu'avait le Spectre.

Un regard… genre, comme le sien. Révolté, moqueur, légèrement menaçant, sûr de lui et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Un regard qui lui plaisait. Et cette petite lueur affamée de combat…

« …Redis-moi comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il calmement en plissant les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, en dévisageant son cadet du regard.

- Sylphide. Sylphide du Basilic.  
>- Sylphide, hein… ? Tu sais quoi ? Au fond, tu me plais bien, t'as de la gueule, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi ! déclara-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. »<p>

Au début, le jeune homme parut décontenancé face au changement d'attitude du Cancer. Mais finalement, il décida de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. À quoi cela servirait-il, en plus ? Et son Seigneur désirait qu'ils nouent des liens avec les Chevaliers, alors autant profiter d'une telle occasion !

« Ouais, je crois aussi.  
>- Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres ! Puisqu'on est en période de paix, autant pas se faire la gueule des siècles. Par contre, méfie-toi d'Aphro: il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.<p>

- Aphro ? répéta le Belge. C'est assez proche d'"affreux". Il est si moche ? »

Le Méditerranéen le poussa.

« Tu parles pas de ma poiscaille comme ça, l'Épice ! Il est même tout le contraire, c'est le plus beau des Chevaliers… R'garde, c'est lui, dit-il en désignant le Poisson, qui parlait avec Shura.  
>- Il a l'air d'une fille, grimaça le Spectre. »<p>

_Et franchement, j'ai vu mieux, question beauté…_

« Mais il est cool, t'inquiète pas. Aller, viens, je ferai les présentations.  
>- Pas besoin pour Dohko de la Balance. Je le connais déjà.<br>- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna le Chevalier d'Or.  
>- Oui, il y a 243 ans, on s'est affrontés. C'est vraiment un combattant exceptionnel, dit-il, le regard mélancolique. »<p>

Lors de leur combat, il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'avait été sa vie. Être seul à cause de son poison lui pesait, bien qu'il le niait… Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus à s'en faire: son Seigneur avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse contrôler son poison, le laisser sortir ou non. Car avant, seul Rhadamanthe pouvait l'approcher… Et là, sentir la main du Cancer taper amicalement son dos lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait attendu si longtemps un tel geste. À présent, il pouvait enfin savourer des contacts !

Angelo se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne.

« Euhh, ok… J'savais pas que vous viviez aussi longtemps.  
>- Non, en fait, nous autres…<br>- Bon, bref, on y va ? Le prends pas mal, mais j'en ai un peu rien à foutre. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il passa un bras autour des épaules du Spectre et, comme s'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde, bras-dessus bras-dessous, l'emmena vers la troupe des Chevaliers d'Or réunie un peu plus loin.

Eaque regarda les deux jeunes hommes en souriant, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Kaga, tu veux pas descendre, à présent…? »

Il recula de deux pas juste à temps pour éviter la boule de feu envoyée par le Bénou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;D

Les Dieux ont vraiment besoin d'un psy, n'est-ce pas ? xD Ou moi, ça dépend du point de vue… q.p  
>D'ailleurs, je suis désolée si certains vous ont paru OOC à des moments, mais j'ai tellement ri en écrivant ces âneries lors de la dispute que je n'ai pas pu résister à la laisser ^.^'<p>

Je tire mon chapeau aux personnes ayant compris la mécompréhension d'Angelo ;) Ce pauvre Cancer a le mal du pays…

**PS:** Eh oui, Kagaho a (et va garder) un sale caractère ! C'est une des facettes de sa personnalité que j'aime le plus ! (ainsi que son côté triste qu'il dissimule) *se ramasse une boule de feu dans le dos*

Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'étrange réaction qu'a eue Kanon… je ne dirai rien là-dessus, tout vous sera révélé au long de la fic ;)

À la prochaine ! =^_^=

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**

(_…Je devrais penser à finir les chapitres de Flamme, ça fait un sacré moment que j'ai pas avancé… q.p'_)


	16. Chapitre 15: Ennemis ou amis ?

Bonjour !

Voilou, on est en automne…  
>…C'est bien.<br>…Il fait un peu plus froid…  
>Et on sera bientôt à Halloween…<br>Et Noël se rapproche de plus en plus…  
>2014 sera bientôt là…<br>…C'est chouette.

…  
>A L'AIDE, ÇA PASSE TROP VITE !<p>

Bon, on se calme… on inspire… on expire… et on brûle le calendrier accroché à la tapisserie. Youpi. …Il fait un peu plus chaud.

…  
>MA MAISON EST EN FEU, APPELEZ LES POMPIEEERRRRS !<p>

…Pourquoi il faut toujours que je note des âneries au début de mes chapitres et que je raconte un bout de ma vie… ? q.p  
>Je devrais peut-être aller à la fondation des écrivains anonymes… ? J'imagine déjà le truc…<p>

_« Bonjour. Alors voilà, je m'appelle Glacia, j'ai eu 18 ans il y a peu, et depuis quelques temps déjà, je… »_

…Non. Ça va pas le faire.

* * *

><p>À part ça, tout le monde va bien ? Si oui, alors youpie ! Si non, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous remontera le moral et que vos soucis seront bientôt réglés :) <p>

PS: j'ai une nouvelle expression à moi depuis quelques temps: mif.

Ne vous moquez pas »_« Je sais que c'est bizarre, et je sais pas d'où ça me vient q.p  
>Je l'emploie quasi tout le temps dans mes phrases… Et ça peut avoir plusieurs significations:<p>

- Ben… mif, quoi (= "voilà, quoi", ou un truc du genre)  
>- Oh mif ! *w* (= "youpie" ou n'importe quelle exclamation joyeuse)<br>- Mif… q.p (=par exemple, "euuhhh… q.p")  
>- Mif ? ô.ò (= du genre "attends… quoi ? ô.ò")<p>

**Je vous rassure**: je ne l'utiliserai jamais dans les fics ^^  
>Mais il arrive que ça m'échappe quand j'écris ces notes en hauten bas des chapitres. En fait, je l'emploie plutôt quand je sais pas quel mot (ou tournure de phrase) employer.  
>En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai surtout tendance à le sortir quand je suis super contente…<br>C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais je pense que vous vous y ferez vite… ;) Et je l'utilise surtout dans la vie de tous les jours, pas beaucoup sur Internet, alors vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un dico spécialisé ^^  
>Et il y aura souvent un smiley pour accompagner, donc… mif, quoi ;)<p>

_Oups !_

* * *

><p>Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Perséphone, tout ce qui se rapporte à Ericlinn (habitants, lieux…) et le scénario de la fic viennent de moi.<p>

* * *

><p><span>À part ça, un grand merci à mes reviewers !<span> -^_^-

_**Shiryudm**__:_ Coucou ! C'est sympa d'avoir mis une review, merci ^^ Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de "rencontrer" une nouvelle tête :) Et savoir que mes chapitres te font rire, ça me fait sauter de joie ^^ Je prends tellement plaisir à écrire certaines scènes, alors c'est super si mes lectrices (et lecteurs, on ne sait jamais~) rigolent autant devant leur ordi ! -^_^- Il y aura de tout: de nouvelles amitiés vont se former, quelques nouveaux couples verront le jour, etceteri, etcetera ;) Hihihi, oui, le grand moment où notre Dragon récupérera ses 'tits souvenirs… tout le monde attend ce moment ! Il reste bien au chaud en attendant que la fic avance ^^ Et encore merci pour ta review ! :3 Bisous

_**Lyththys:**_ Youpiiie ! *w* Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai toujours aussi plaisir à lire tes reviews ! Mission "HUMOUR" accomplie ! Ça me fait plaisir que le retard ne te gène pas, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde, et je m'en veux toujours pour mon rythme de montagnes russes… Mais c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me remonter le moral ^^

_**HAHAHAHA:**_ Ouais, Kaga risque de ne jamais s'entendre avec Zeus ;) Ce serait marrant de voir Athéna s'en choper une de la part de Zeus, mais vu leur niveau du moment… quoique, je garde cette idée en réserve, on ne sait jamais… :) Tout juste, le jeu de mots était bel et bien sur Basilic (le serpent) et basilic (l'épice), d'où la mécompréhension d'Angelo ;) J'ai pas pu résister de caser ça, l'occasion était trop belle ! Ouaip', Kagaho gardera ce caractère au long de la fic, mais quand même avec un brin de sensibilité parfois. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ce pavé, il m'a fait chaud au cœur ^-^

_**SAINT ANGEL: **_Youpie, suis contente de te "revoir" ! ^^ Tes pavés me font toujours plaisir :) Oui, tout comme Perséphone, le physique de Zeus vient de moi ^^ Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça depuis que je suis petite. (Ça vient de me traverser l'esprit, mais… mon Zeus me fait penser à une version "jeune" du Zeus de Disney, dans Hercule q.p) Un fanart, sérieux ? o.o Oulah, ça m'intéresse… *w* J'irai fouiller Internet un peu plus tard… Pour Kaga, tu sais ce qu'on dit~ "Piou Piou de feu d'un jour, Piou Piou de feu toujours !" *se mange une boule de feu en pleine figure* Court ? q.p Oups… je tâcherai d'y remédier ^.^ COOKIES *-* Oh mif, thank you ! *prend un escabeau pour caser ses cookies dans la réserve* Le nombre de chapitres ? Mhmm… secret ;) Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y aura de quoi casser la croûte ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^

_**Chantal: **_C'est pas de ma faute s'ils n'ont rien contre les maux de tête, à Ericlinn q.p Hihihi ! Cool, une autre fan du Piou Piou de feu ! :D *fonce aux WC pour éviter une boule de feu* Tri… triple ration ?! O.o Tout pour moué ? Thank yoouuu ! -^_^- *ouvre un paquet de cookies et va mettre le reste dans sa réserve en chantonnant joyeusement* Et merci pour ta review ! ^-^

_**Didi: **_Oups, à deux heure du mat' ? o.o Oh mif… C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? q.p Bah, au moins, t'as bien rigolé, donc c'est ok pour moi, niark ! x3 Attends… t'es carrément à l'hosto ? o.O Oups, j'y ai été un peu trop fort… Dézoulée q.p Je sais pas où je vais chercher tout ça, ça me vient à n'importe quel moment de la journée ^^ Je n'ai même pas de trucs de la vie courante dont je m'inspire, ça vient tout seul suivant les moments ou mon humeur :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Oh miam ! *-* Merci ! Je file tout ranger ! ^w^ …Quoique… *va grignoter le chocolat devant la télé*

_**Guest: **_La suite pour aujourd'hui ^-^ Merci pour ta review ^^ Oh mif, des brownies ! *-* Et même des cookies ! Arigato ! Tiens, voici un bout de gâteau ! ^^ Suis d'humeur généreuse. Au fait, pas mal, ton jeu de mots ! xD Et merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois aussi fan de mes fics -^_^-

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont (littéralement) fait sauter de joie ! Ah la la, j'avais l'air maligne, moi, en train de sautiller sur mon siège dans le bus avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles... Les gens devaient se dire <em>"Elle a quoi cette folle, à sourire comme une idiote en sautillant en fixant son natel ? Et c'est quoi ce stupide bonnet avec des oreilles ?"<em> (Vi, depuis la semaine passée j'ai un zouli tit bonnet tout poilu et tout noir avec des tites zoreilles… qwp Ze l'aime, mon tit bonnet)

Toujours est-il que je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait tant fait rire ! Ce chapitre-ci sera un peu plus sensible, mais avec une p'tite touche d'humour/de tendresse par-ci par-là, histoire de détendre un peu la chose ;)

On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ? Dans ce cas, à plus tard et bonne lecture~ !

Ah, attendez: j'ai encore une petite annonce à faire… *s'éclaircit la voix*

**LE CAP DES 100 REVIEWS EST DÉPASSÉ !**

Franchement, merci à vous tous. Que la fic ait autant de succès et vous plaise à ce point… ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Quand je relis vos reviews, je n'ai qu'une envie: vous faire un énorme câlin… Donc sincèrement, du fond du cœur…

_Merci !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 15: Ennemis… ou amis ?<span>_

Trois jours. Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Kanon avait eu sa "vision". Il n'avait parlé des détails de ce "rêve" à personne, même pas à Rhadamanthe. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en offusquer outre mesure, alors tout allait bien.

Pendant ce laps de temps, sa guérison avait fait un grand pas vers l'avant: il pouvait marcher normalement, bien que courir lui faisait encore défaut et qu'il manquait parfois d'équilibre. Cela ne lui importait toutefois pas, le principal étant qu'il puisse à nouveau se tenir debout sans tomber.

Il se réjouissait d'arriver à ce soir, comme un petit enfant qui allait pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël d'ici quelques heures. On lui avait dit qu'on lui avait préparé une fête de bienvenue d'ici la soirée !

Allongé dans son lit sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le Dragon des Mers était tout sourire, les yeux fermés. Il était tout excité, vivement ce soir !  
>La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et il pouvait entendre des cris joyeux d'enfants qui jouaient dehors alors qu'une faible brise lui chatouillait les narines. Il rouvrit les yeux et en huma le parfum.<p>

Étrangement, cette odeur lui était familière… Tout ce qui était en rapport avec l'eau titillait quelque chose en lui. Peut-être vivait-il au bord d'un lac, ou proche de la mer, avant ?

Il referma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir, détendu. Le sommeil le gagna lentement, bien qu'il n'était que quinze heures… Une petite sieste lui ferait du bien. Il se laissa aller à une légère somnolence, qui se mua progressivement en un long et profond sommeil…

_Il voyait une grotte… au bord de l'océan. Des barreaux bloquaient l'entrée et l'eau pouvait s'y engouffrer facilement, lors de la marée haute… quand le niveau montait, condamnant à une mort certaine la personne qui s'y trouvait enfermée… Il voyait l'eau, l'eau qui montait, encore et encore, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper, ou du moins ralentir son ascension… Il en avait à présent jusqu'à la taille, cette eau froide et mortelle qui allait le tuer… Il se jeta contre les barreaux, levant la tête vers l'ombre, dont il ne voyait que les yeux, qui le fixait hautainement, de l'autre côté de sa prison, sur une falaise. Des larmes, aussi salées que le flot qui menaçait de le submerger, coulaient le long de ses joues, et, d'une voix emplie de rage, de désespoir et de panique, il hurla à pleins poumons qu'on le libère._

« …on… …anon, …veillez-vous… …anon… …ous, Kanon… Kanon, réveillez-vous ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Il tourna un regard perdu vers la personne qui l'avait secoué comme un prunier pour le réveiller. Derek.

« Que… que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, les poumons en feu.  
>- Kanon, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander une chose pareille ! Vous hurliez comme un damné en vous débattant dans votre sommeil… Et regardez, vous pleurez… »<p>

Le jeune homme passa une main hésitante sur sa joue. La peau sous ses doigts était brûlante et trempée.

« Que s'est-il passé, Kanon ? Un cauchemar ?  
>- Je… ou… oui, je crois, répondit l'amnésique en essuyant ses joues, frissonnant encore suite aux dernières bribes de son rêve. Mais… c'était bizarre, je crois que… ce que j'ai vu était un souvenir… J'ai de nouveau ce sentiment de déjà vu…<br>- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Je vous écouterai. »

L'ex-Marina se força à lui sourire, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Sa tête avait recommencé à le faire souffrir, mais il tâcha de chasser cette gêne au fond de son esprit.

« Oui oui, ça va. Vers quelle heure a-t-on rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, histoire de se changer les idées.  
>- Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. En attendant, vous pouvez vous préparer, mais par contre, interdiction de sortir de la maison. Il serait mieux que vous gardiez la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'étira.

« Compris, l'informa-t-il.  
>- Bien. Au fait, Rhadamanthe est en train de faire du thé, en bas. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller le rejoindre, mais faites attention à ne pas tomber. Je dois m'absenter avec Johanne sous peu, alors vous serez seuls.<br>- Ok, je descendrai après. Bon, eh bien, à plus tard !  
>- À plus tard, Kanon. Et ne forcez pas trop, d'accord ? Bien que vous pouvez marcher, on ne sait jamais, alors ménagez-vous. »<p>

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Derek s'en alla. Il descendit les escaliers, salua Rhadamanthe, qui se cuisinait un petit quelque chose pour les quatre heures, puis il sortit de la maison et alla rejoindre les autres organisateurs de la fête. Ils avaient encore deux heures et demie pour tout fignoler.

Rhadamanthe était devant le four, occupé à surveiller la cuisson de ses cookies, et était perdu dans ses pensées. Une semaine… cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il s'était battu contre Kanon et qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ericlinn… Et bizarrement, la vie qu'il menait ici ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il se sentait plus… humain. Et d'un côté, ce sentiment le rendait fou…

Car il faisait preuve de gentillesse non seulement avec le vieux couple, mais également avec Kanon. Chose qui, pour lui, le Whyvern d'Hadès, était en total désaccord avec son essence même. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il se sentait… changé. Différent. D'accord, il avait prévu de s'amuser avec le Dragon des Mers, de se prétendre son ami pour ensuite le trahir et savourer son expression de douleur avant de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais… quelque chose clochait.

La sonnerie de la minuterie retentit soudain, le tirant de ses songes en lui annonçant que ses biscuits étaient à point. Il ouvrit donc la porte du four d'une main, alors que de l'autre, il éteignait le petit appareil en plastique sur le plan de cuisine. Toujours distrait par ses pensées, il ne songea pas à protéger sa main du prochain contact à venir…

Un cri de douleur échappa donc à l'Anglais lorsqu'une vive brûlure se fit ressentir dans ses doigts et la paume de sa main. Par réflexe, il lâcha immédiatement la plaque, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et qui envoya les cookies un peu partout sur le sol.

Kanon, qui descendait prudemment les escaliers, fut alerté par le cri, puis les jurons britanniques lancés par le blond. Ces derniers auraient pu le faire sourire, si la situation n'avait pas été la même. Là, ils le firent plutôt grimacer, il comprenait volontiers la douleur de son ami. Aussi rapidement que ses jambes moyennement remises le lui permettaient, il vint auprès du Whyvern, qui jurait toujours dans sa langue natale, et s'enquit de son état. Le Britannique tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire un tantinet forcé.

« À part que je viens de me brûler à cette maudite plaque, tout va pour le mieux…  
>- Donne-moi ta main, s'il te plaît, lui dit le second Gémeau. Ta main, répéta-t-il en tendant la sienne, voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas prêt à bouger. Vite ! »<p>

Méfiant, Rhadamanthe lui tendit sa main gauche, se demandant ce que son interlocuteur avait en tête. Celui-ci lui attrapa d'autorité l'autre main, dont la paume était rougie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le Dragon des Mers tira le Spectre jusqu'au lavabo, ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau froide, et vint y maintenir sa main sous le jet d'eau glacée. Réaction immédiate chez le Juge: en sentant la morsure du liquide froid sur sa peau devenue sensible, il voulu reculer. Cependant, si l'ex-Marina avait perdu la mémoire, il n'en avait pas été de même avec sa force, et sa poigne de fer n'avait pas changé.

« Arrête de bouger, lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement, tu dois garder l'endroit où tu t'es brûlé sous l'eau froide !  
>- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ? »<p>

Il n'avait pas peur de souffrir -d'ailleurs, ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça-, mais devoir s'abaisser jusqu'à recevoir de l'aide de la part de Kanon, il refusait ! Quel honte, pour une personne si hautement gradée parmi les armées d'Hadès !

« Et toi, de quel droit fais-tu le gamin capricieux ? C'est juste de l'eau froide pour atténuer la douleur, t'es quand même pas si douillet ! »

La Vouivre hésita sur la réaction à avoir -Greatest Caution ou fracasser le crâne du Gémeau dans le lavabo jusqu'à lui faire couler le cerveau par les narines ?- Lui, douillet ?! Non mais c'était le monde à l'envers ! Douillet… Kanon avait osé lui dire qu'il était douillet… ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui, nom du Styx ! Il était un Juge d'Hadès, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas une simple petite brûlure qui allait le tuer, lui, Rhadamanthe du Whyvern de l'Etoile Céleste de la Férocité, le plus puissant et impitoyable des trois Juges des Enfers !

Il grogna une nouvelle fois quand Kanon lui bougea la main sous l'eau, triturant sa peau blessée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le remarqua et s'excusa:

« Désolé, Rhada… C'est bientôt fini…  
>- Facile à dire, soupira ce dernier en fermant les yeux.<p>

À leur arrivée ici, c'était lui qui avait dû jouer les bonnes pour Kanon et à présent, c'était lui qui se retrouvait avec un infirmier personnel… qui était bien évidemment un Chevalier d'Athéna. Son ennemi, comme pour accentuer d'un cran le ridicule de la situation.

_Et pourtant…_

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant l'eau se tarir. Sans dire un mot, il laissa le Dragon des Mers essuyer délicatement sa main au moyen d'un petit linge. Il le regarda faire calmement et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Comme toujours, son regard se portait d'abord sur ses yeux. Ils semblaient faits d'émeraudes et de saphirs mêlés… parfois, suivant la lumière, ils viraient vers un beau vert clair ou un mélange de gris ou de bleu, comme… un océan. Un océan sombre, sous la pluie. Un peu la même couleur que ses cheveux. Et étant donné qu'ils étaient assez proches, Rhadamanthe pouvait admirer à loisir les reflets bleutés et turquoises dans les prunelles du Dragon de Poséidon, qui finissait de lui administrer ses "soins".

Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme lui rendit sa main, souriant.

« Voilà. Ça va mieux ? »

Le Juge examina scrupuleusement la zone brûlée. Elle le lançait encore un peu, mais la majeure partie de la douleur s'était estompée…

« Ça va mieux, lui dit-il en se faisant tourner le poignet pour rétablir la circulation sanguine que Kanon avait bloquée.  
>- De rien. Ah, au fait, Derek m'a dit que tu as fait du thé. Je peux en avoir un peu, s'il te plaît ? J'adore comme tu le fais, avec du lait.<br>- Bien sûr, sers-toi, dit-il en pointant la théière sur la table. Pendant ce temps, je vais ramasser tout ça, déclara-t-il en désignant la quinzaine de cookies au sol. »

Il s'accroupit, et commença à ramasser les pâtisseries. Ne s'attentant pas à recevoir de l'aide de son ennemi, il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour l'aider.

« Je me vois assez mal siroter du thé pendant que tu fais le ramasseur, l'informa le second Gémeau en haussant les épaules.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Kanon; c'est moi qui les ai fait tomber.<br>- Peu importe, je t'aide, point. Je te le dois bien, non ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi… »

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et les deux hommes continuèrent de ramasser les biscuits jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Chacun voulu le ramasser. Ils posèrent donc en même temps la main dessus et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

D'une parfaite synchronisation, ils se reculèrent avec un "oh, pardon" similaire.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, un peu gênés, avant que le Chevalier ne chipe farouchement le dernier cookie et s'exclame joyeusement:

« Huit à sept, gagné ! »

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, mais un sourire en coin et amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Non mais regardez-moi ça… un vrai gamin…_

« Tu le veux toujours, ton thé ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant pour prendre un aspire-miettes dans l'armoire murale. »

L'amnésique hocha la tête et le blond passa l'appareil sur la moquette en ajoutant:

« Assieds-toi, j'ai fini dans deux secondes… »

Le Dragon des Mers obéit, et cala son menton dans sa paume en attendant que le Juge ait fini. Ce dernier revint bientôt vers lui et saisit par l'anse la théière en porcelaine bleue, avec laquelle il versa une tasse de thé à son enn… oh, et puis mince, hein. À Kanon, tout simplement !

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

« Descends !

- Kagaho, descends ! »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« KAGAHO ! »

Le Bénou, flottant toujours à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol, grimaça. Hadès, les mains sur les hanches et tapotant patiemment du pied, adressait en coin un regard meurtrier à son petit frère tout en continuant d'appeler son Spectre. Mais rien à faire, Kagaho ne voulait rien savoir et semblait avoir décidé de lui tenir tête. Il n'avait encore jamais agi de la sorte auparavant…

« Kagaho, rugit-il, pour la dernière fois, je t'ORDONNE de descendre ! »

L'oiseau de feu tressaillit quand le cosmos colérique de son Dieu lui parvint et il se hâta d'atterrir devant son Seigneur, un genou à terre et la tête baissée. Le Dieu des Enfers le fixait avec sévérité, les bras croisés sur son torse et le Bénou se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il avait été trop loin. En refusant de revenir auprès de lui, il avait osé désobéir à son Maître…

« J'implore votre pardon, Majesté, s'excusa-t-il solennellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de ne pas vous obéir. Je fais le serment que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

La Divinité se détendit et sourit doucement, à la manière d'un père réprouvant son enfant. Il posa une main sur les cheveux noirs en bataille du jeune homme et le rassura:

« Relève-toi, Kagaho. J'ai appris à te connaître, et tu es pardonné. Par contre, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir t'excuser pour ton comportement.  
>- Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, Seigneur, fit le Bénou en restant dans la même position, fixant toujours le sol. J'ai osé attaquer le Roi des Dieux, votre propre frère, puis refusé de vous obéir. Je ne mérite qu'un châtiment pour mon crime, et j'y consens entièrement. »<p>

Il parlait bien sûr de recevoir la mort ultime de sa main. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans sa voix et son cosmos reflétait toute sa sincérité, bien qu'il y demeurait une grande rancune à l'égard de Zeus… et une part de regrets envers Eaque.

« Kagaho, regarde-moi, je te prie. »

L'Égyptien leva ses prunelles sombres vers son Maître et celui-ci poursuivit:

« Kagaho, sache que tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles Spectres, bien que tu fasses cavalier seul la plupart du temps. Il est vrai que tu m'as forcé à hausser le ton, mais vu que tu as toujours été plus têtu que les autres… Et tu es là, maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. »

Hadès s'interrompit, comme s'il réfléchissait à certaines alternatives, et regarda ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux clairs se posèrent à nouveau sur le jeune homme.

« Mais évite de refaire cela à l'avenir, je ne te pardonnerai pas toujours, bien que cette fois-ci fut la première. Et d'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de ta réaction à propos de Zeus… »

Kagaho jeta rapidement un œil au Dieu de la Foudre tandis qu'Hadès laissait sa phrase en suspens. Le visage du Roi des Dieux était à nouveau propre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses cheveux, que Perséphone essayait tant bien que mal d'arranger en y mettant un semblant d'ordre et d'en rapprocher leur couleur -à savoir, roussis avec des mèches cendrées grises et cramées noires- du beau blanc étincelant dont ils étaient à l'origine, tandis qu'Athéna boudait dans son coin en leur adressant parfois un regard mauvais.

La Déité aux cheveux noirs remarqua la lueur narquoise qui dansait au fond des iris de son Spectre et cela, bien qu'il gardait un masque impassible. Il eut un petit rire intérieur. Kagaho n'avait vraiment aucune sympathie envers Zeus et sa fille, et à voir, ce n'était pas prêt de changer… Et le plus amusant était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout regretter son geste.

C'est avec un sourire que le Dieu poursuivit:

« Je suis fier de toi pour avoir eu l'audace accomplir un tel blasphème. »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, surpris.

« S… Seigneur Hadès ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais… Je pense avoir mal compris ?  
>- Non, tu m'as bien entendu. Je songeais depuis longtemps que Zeus méritait une bonne correction une fois pour toutes. Et je <em>t'interdis <em>d'aller t'excuser auprès de lui. M'as-tu bien compris, cette fois ? »

Le Bénou hocha la tête, encore décontenancé suite à l'ordre de son Maître.

« Entendu, dit-il en posant son poing contre son cœur en guise de promesse.  
>- Bien. Tu peux disposer et aller rejoindre les autres. J'ai à faire. »<p>

En voyant le Bénou se rembrunir, Hadès soupira.

« _Kagaho_…  
>- …Bien, Seigneur, lâcha finalement le jeune homme en se redressant. »<p>

Il s'inclina une dernière fois avant de retourner, à contrecœur, vers les siens.

Eaque ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard lorsqu'il lui passa à côté. À voir, il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir légèrement brûlé peu avant leur arrivée -et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait tenté de se faire un rôti de Garuda… ou un Garuda rôti, ça dépendait du point de vue…  
>L'Egyptien ne put réprimer un soupir. Bah, peut importe. Les bouderies capricieuses et autres gamineries d'Eaque ne duraient jamais longtemps. Il avait beau être sans merci face à ses ennemis, mais quand ça en venait à eux, il ne boudait pas plus de quinze minutes.<p>

L'oiseau de feu alla s'adosser à l'arrière d'une colonne, loin des regards des autres, et croisa les bras sur son torse en fixant le sol à quelques mètres de lui. La dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était devoir se mêler aux autres. Il était mieux ici, tout seul. Ça l'aidait à se détendre, il détestait les rassemblements. Et seul, il l'avait toujours été depuis la mort de son petit frère, Sui. La solitude, ça ne lui faisait donc pas peur. Mais malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de son cadet. C'est comme s'il avait perdu une part de lui, le jour où Sui a sauté dans ce ravin.  
>Il secoua vivement la tête, tâchant d'oublier cette période difficile, et ferma les yeux. Si seulement tout pouvait aller bien plus vite, que chacun rentre chez soi et qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix… Il détestait plus que tout devoir rester quelque part sans bouger, seul avec les fantômes de son passé. Sur le coup, il n'avait qu'une envie: voler. S'en aller de cette pièce close où il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et voler, haut, très haut dans le ciel, loin de tout, uniquement entouré de nuages que le soleil couchant teinterait d'orangé, de rose, de rouge ou de violet…<p>

Deux paumes chaudes se posèrent soudain sur ses yeux clos, le tirant de sa rêverie. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il reconnaîtrait ces mains entre mille.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein… ? demanda-t-il à son taquineur.  
>- Non, jamais…, souffla une voix à son oreille. »<p>

Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur sa joue et les mains qui lui cachaient la vue s'enlevèrent et allèrent se poser sur ses hanches. L'oiseau de feu rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'iris d'une couleur semblable aux siennes. Une peau hâlée, des cheveux brun foncé aux reflets violines… Une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Que veux-tu, Eaque ? soupira le jeune homme en décroisant les bras, sans pouvoir néanmoins dissimuler son sourire. »

Le Garuda caressa la joue de son bien-aimé avec tendresse. Dans d'autres cas, le Bénou aurait refusé de le laisser s'approcher si trop de monde avait pu les voir. Mais par chance, derrière cette colonne, ils étaient dissimulés aux yeux des autres.

« Pour être venu t'appuyer ici, tu dois t'en douter…, souffla-t-il en posant délicatement son front contre le sien. »

Il effleura sa bouche de la sienne et frissonna de plaisir en sentant son cadet lui rendre son baiser. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure une dernière fois et allait se reculer, quand les bras de Kagaho s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui.

« Reste, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Le Juge ouvrit des yeux ronds. Depuis quand Kagaho se montrait aussi avide de proximité ? Habituellement, il se comportait de la sorte uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Il recula légèrement la tête, voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, mais les ongles du Bénou crissèrent sur les épaulettes de son Surplis.

« Juste cinq minutes, souffla l'oiseau de feu.  
>- D'accord, consentit le Juge, déconcerté. »<p>

Kagaho poussa un faible soupir détendu, qui n'échappa néanmoins pas au Juge. Et celui-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux quand son amant se blottit contre lui, les yeux clos. D'un geste hésitant, il passa la main dans les cheveux de son Oiseau, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix:

« Kaga, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Rien… »<p>

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Saga, assis un peu à l'écart de ses confrères, regardait ses amis sans vraiment les voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Peu de temps auparavant, Angelo leur avait présenté un Spectre d'Hadès avec qui il semblait déjà bien s'entendre. Ça faisait tout de même étrange, de réaliser qu'ils n'auraient plus à se battre. Enfin, pour le moment. Un nouvel ennemi pouvait très bien surgir et les refaire tous tomber dans les horreurs de la guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui emplissait les pensées du Chevalier d'Or. Assis en tailleur, le coude posé sur une cuisse et sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, le Gémeau était complètement ailleurs.

_Kanon… Kanon, mais où es-tu ? Il n'est pas mort, j'en suis sûr… Je le sais… Mais où est-il, bon sang… ? Pourquoi je ne le sens nulle part ? Que t'es-il arrivé, petit frère ?_

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et renversa la tête en arrière, se demandant qui avait quelque chose à lui dire. Des yeux d'émeraudes et de courts cheveux bruns bouclés… Ayoros. Le Sagittaire lui souriait d'un air réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Saga, voulut le rassurer son ami en accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule. Ils le retrouveront. _Nous_ le retrouverons, tous ensemble. »

D'un geste doux, il essuya les larmes du troisième Gardien.

« Ne pleure plus, tout ira pour le mieux… »

Saga détourna le regard et se redressa en essuyant ses yeux humides. S'il s'était mis pareillement à l'écart, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient ainsi… C'était raté.  
>Il inspira profondément et se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il était un Chevalier d'Athéna, il devait se montrer fort en ces temps difficiles.<p>

« Je… je sais. Mais plus le temps passe, et… et plus je me dit qu'il a vraiment disparu ! Je… je veux le retrouver… m'excuser et… et le serrer dans mes bras, au… au moins u… une dernière fois… ! »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot et il tomba à genoux. Le Sagittaire eut le cœur serré de le voir aussi triste et à la limite du désespoir. Il s'accroupit, et l'attira dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Chut…, lui murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son dos. Calme-toi, Saga… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé qu'on va le retrouver. Kanon n'est pas le seul à manquer à l'appel, il manque aussi l'un des Juges des Enfers d'Hadès et…  
>- Je me fiche, de ce Juge ! s'écria le Gémeau en repoussant brusquement son ami, s'attirant les regards de la plupart des gens. <em>Je veux retrouver mon frère !<em> »

Ayoros hocha calmement la tête et tendit à nouveau les bras pour enlacer l'ex-Pope. Celui-ci se laissa faire, le moral au plus bas et sans plus aucune volonté de se débattre… trop fatigué mentalement pour lutter.  
>Le neuvième Gardien reprit les mêmes gestes doux qu'il avait eus quelques secondes plus tôt pour l'aider à se détendre. Son idée fut couronnée de succès: les yeux de Saga se fermèrent petit à petit et il se laissa peu à peu aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se dégage de lui qu'un abandon total.<br>Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard attendri de certains. Au bout de cinq minutes, le Sagittaire posa une main dans les cheveux du Gémeau et lui chuchota:

« Ça va mieux ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et l'archer répéta sa question, quoiqu'un peu plus fort dans le cas où son ami d'enfance ne l'aurait pas entendu. Mais à nouveau, rien de sa part.

« …Saga ? »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté pour voir son aîné, dont le visage était dissimulé par quelques mèches azures. Il les dégagea et sourit. Les traits du visage de Saga étaient détendus et une lente et profonde respiration s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. De plus, la tension qui nouait précédemment ses épaules s'était relâchée.

« Saga ? répéta doucement le brun en posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Ça va mieux ? »

L'absence continue de réponse finit par inquiéter Ayoros. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau se pelotonne plus contre lui avec un "mhmm", de la même manière que l'aurait fait… quelqu'un d'endormi.

L'archer doré eut du mal à réprimer un rire et sourit tendrement. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment être très fatigué, autant mentalement que physiquement, pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée aussi vite…  
>Afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour dormir, il le déplaça de sorte qu'il soit allongé sur le dos et, avec douceur, posa la tête de son ami sur ses cuisses.<p>

Tout en jouant nonchalamment avec des mèches azurées, il parcourut la grande salle du regard… jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui d'Hypnos. La Déité du Sommeil était dans la même position que lui et le premier Gémeau et câlinait la joue de son jumeau, tandis que son autre main se faisait tendrement bisouter par son frère parfaitement réveillé. Les rumeurs sur eux étaient donc bel et bien fondées…  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, le Dieu lui adressa de loin un clin d'œil d'un air complice et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Sagittaire. La sieste improvisée de l'ex-Pope n'avait rien eu de naturel. Hypnos avait dû voir combien Saga était à bout et avait usé de ses pouvoirs afin de le soulager temporairement. Le Chevalier d'Or lui rendit son sourire, reconnaissant, et reporta son attention sur son bel endormi.<p>

Un peu plus tard, Aiolia, Milo et Camus vinrent s'asseoir près de lui, histoire de tenir un peu compagnie au Sauveur d'Athéna.

« Alors ? demanda le Lion à son frère, presque réjoui d'entendre sa réponse. Tu lui as dit ?  
>- Non, Aiolia, fit son aîné en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour lui en parler. »<p>

Le jeune Lion se contenta d'hocher la tête, quelque peu déçu.

« Tu devrais, Ayoros. Il irait sans doute mieux.  
>- Je préfère attendre le moment propice pour lui en faire part.<br>- Mais sinon, comment il va ? questionna Milo en désignant du menton le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs.  
>- Mal, répondit le Sagittaire en caressant le front du Gémeau. Très mal… Kanon lui manque énormément et il se sent sûrement coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé, vu les perturbations dans son cosmos…<br>- Comment ça, "responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé" ? fit le Scorpion en arquant un sourcil.  
>- Saga doit penser qu'il est à l'origine de tout ce mal, le renseigna le Verseau. Tu as oublié ce qu'il nous a dit, après le réveil du Grand Pope ? Il a avancé être un meurtrier, et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.<br>- Mais il n'y est pour rien, à propos de la bataille du Sanctuaire ! riposta le Grec. Il avait une deuxième personnalité, pas vrai ? déclara-t-il en envoyant un regard à la ronde à ses amis. »

Ayoros sourit avec tristesse.

« Pour lui, c'est de sa faute. C'était son corps, et il n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher cette autre facette de sa personne de… faire tout cela. Il s'est trouvé -et se trouve encore- trop faible. La source de sa culpabilité commence ici. Et je pense qu'il regrette également pour Kanon.  
>- Mais il lui est arrivé quoi, en fait, à Kanon ? demanda Aiolia. Je me souviens que quand on était petit, il jouait parfois avec nous tous et nous avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. D'après ses dires, il devait "rester caché". Mais un jour, il a tout bonnement disparu et on a plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'au grabuge avec Poséidon, puis la Guerre Sainte.<br>- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kanon était sincèrement désolé quand il s'est montré devant moi avant la Guerre Sainte. Mais entre-deux, il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi il a rejoint Poséidon et a voulu une guerre ? »

L'archer caressa le front du Gémeau avec douceur et empathie.

« Saga m'en avait parlé. Kanon avait eu des idées pour le moins… étranges, concernant Athéna. Saga a préféré l'enfermer au Cap Sounion afin de minimiser au maximum les risques qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre Déesse, qui n'était qu'un nouveau-né à cette époque. Je pense que c'est un peu plus tard que Kanon est arrivé au domaine de Poséidon. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et poursuivit:

« À la base, Kanon voulait que Saga tue Athéna, et qu'ils règnent tous deux en maîtres sur le Sanctuaire. Il était persuadé que Saga n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le paraissait, et avait avancé qu'il était, à coup sûr, lui aussi maléfique. Il n'y en avait pas un qui était blanc et l'autre noir. Ils étaient tous deux de différentes teintes de gris. »

Milo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Attends… tu veux dire que c'est à cause de Kanon si Saga a perdu la boule ? »

Aiolia secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. On ne devient pas comme ça en changeant du tout au tout, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose ! »

Camus demeurait silencieux, pris dans ses pensées. Il était assis en tailleur, son menton posé sur sa main droite et sa bouche masquée derrière.

« …Vous savez, j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant une fois, dans la bibliothèque de mon Temple, déclara-t-il. On raconte que les Gémeaux sont maudits, que tous les Chevaliers de ce signe sont voués à souffrir. Que ce soit avec les amis, la famille… Il y aura toujours un moment où tout s'effondrera. La preuve en est que tous les prédécesseurs de Saga ont eut une malencontreuse destinée.  
>- Ils étaient tous des jumeaux ? demanda Aiolia.<br>- Oui.  
>- Et quand tu dis, "malencontreuse destinée", mon Camus, ça… les concerne les deux ? Et… dans tous les sens du terme ? »<p>

Le silence du Verseau fit office de réponse.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p>Quel est ce changement étrange qui semble s'opérer chez Rhadamanthe ? Et cette nouvelle vision chez Kanon signifie-t-elle qu'il retrouvera bientôt la mémoire ? Quelles sont les choses que Kagaho refuse d'avouer à Eaque ? Et quel est le secret que cache Ayoros ? La destinée des Gémeaux sera-t-elle aussi malencontreuse qu'elle est destinée à l'être ?<p>

Et enfin, les deux questions que chacun d'entre nous se pose…

BON SANG, MAIS C'EST QUAND QU'IL VONT SE TIRER DE CHEZ ZEUS ET QUE ÇA VA ENFIN BOUGER ENTRE RHADAMANTHE ET KANON ?!

Certaines réponses seront élucidées rapidement… d'autres, non.  
>D'ici là, patientez sagement… continuez de lire avec innocence… et donnez un bon coup de pied aux fesses à l'auteure !<p>

…Attends, quoi c'est que j'ai écrit, là ? o.o

*voit des gens approcher* Oh c'est pas vrai… q.p *se tire en courant* PITIÉ, ÉPARGNEZ MON BONNEEEEET !

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**


	17. Chapitre 16: Que la fête commence !

Bonsoir !

Ça fait un bail depuis le dernier chapitre ! o.O Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais persuadée d'être passée poster sur le site entre-temps !  
>…Et dire que je ne vous ai même pas souhaité un bon Noël et une merveilleuse nouvelle année… q.p Mince…<p>

Bon, ben… mieux vaut tard que jamais q.p

Donc avec un mois et demi de retard… je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous… du plus profond du cœur…

**UN JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE MERVEILLEUSE ANNÉE 2014 !** **Tous mes vœux de bonheur !**  
>Hihihi, quelles sont vos résolutions ? ^^<p>

Mh ? Les miennes ? Facile !  
>1) Finir Flamme (Le dernier chapitre date d'il y a plus d'un an ! Hahahaha ! Haha… ha… ah… *se tire une balle*)<br>2) Poster plus souvent  
>3) Poster plus souvent<br>4) Poster plus souvent  
>6) Poster plus souvent<br>7) Vous rappeler qu'il manque le numéro 5  
>8) Arrêter (ou pas) cette blague stupide<p>

Non, plus sérieusement…  
>J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé et d'autres trucs pas très chics me sont arrivés, ce qui a fait que j'ai oublié les fics. Je pensais avoir posté il y a peu, donc je remercie Lolange et FandeYaoi97 (dont je viens de lire les reviews), qui m'ont fait réaliser que ça faisait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas posté la suite !<p>

* * *

><p>Les personnages de Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Perséphone, tout ce qui se rapporte à Ericlinn (habitants, lieux…) et le scénario de la fic viennent de moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Aussi, un énorme merci à tout le monde, reviewers et lecteurs fantômes !<br>Ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur de voir comme vous aimez cette fic ! Snif… je vous aime tous…  
>J'adore lire vos messages, reviews ou MP, je tressaute sur place à chaque fois que je les lis ! -^_^-<p>

Donc un grand merci à mes reviewers ! ^3^

_**Raixander:**_ o.O Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… An english comment ! I can't believe it ! Oh gosh I'm so happy ! Thank you very much ^^ Sadly, there is only a small Rhada/Kanon part in this chapter, but things will get funnier and "hotter" in the next chapter x) But still, I'm happy that you enjoyed the previous one ! I'll try to update more often ;) I've had some problems and I litteraly forgot 'bout this story x_x Sorry… Once again, thank you for your review ^-^ (and sorry if I made mistakes q.p)

_**hinata-lou:**_ Hihihi, merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour la taille des chapitres, ça varie suivant l'inspiration ^^' La fin vient souvent d'elle-même, et je m'arrête quand il n'y a plus rien à dire. Mais n'empêche, ça me fait super plaisir de voir combien tu es fan ! ^-^

_**SAINT ANGEL**_: Snif snif, désolée de mon absence… é_è Ah oui ? C'est marrant ! ^^ Attends… Psy t'a plagiée, il faut porter plainte ! Hahaha ! Bientôt ton anni ? Dans ce cas, bon anniversaire ! …Mais vu que ma dernière connexion remonte à longtemps, j'ai l'impression que je suis en retard… q.p Donc bon anni en retard ! Ou je suis juste-juste en avance… ? Ben ça y est, j'ai mal au crâne, à présent q.p Bref. **BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! -^3^- **Punaise… "alonité"… tu m'as tuée ! xD Pas mal du tout, le jeu de mots ! T'es pas loin de la vérité avec tes réponses ;-) (D'ailleurs, tu en sais un peu trop… mhmm… *regard méfiant* c'est étrange…) *rougit sous les bisous* q/p Mif… Oh, une tartelette ! Thank you ! -^_^- Et merci pour ta review ! *fonce fouiller dans ses cookies quelques minutes plus tard pour voir s'il n'y a pas une caméra de surveillance high-tech qui fait wifi avec son cerveau*

_**Shiryudm:**_ Coucou ! En effet, c'est le cas ! 'Y a (petit à petit) de l'amûûûr dans l'air entre nos deux Dragons~ Ouaip', Rhada sera en mauvaise posture si Kanon venait à retrouver la mémoire… Merci pour ta review !

_**Lyththys:**_ Oh mif, merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais pas quoi dire à part un énorme "Ze t'aimeuh, merciiii !" qwp Ta review est tordante, merci pour ton remontage du moral, hihihi ! -^_^- Ça m'a vraiment touchée (et suis ouverte aux papouillages *ronronne avec une bouille de chibi*)

_**leia26:**_ Ouh, mercii ! -^_^- Ça me fait super plaisir que tu adores toujours autant !

_**Mikami:**_ Merci beaucoup ! ^-^ Hihihi, je sais pas~ J'avoue que j'ai hésité entre Ayo/Shura & Saga/Mu ou Ayo/Saga & Mu/jesaispasqui, mais je suis plus à l'aise avec la deuxième option ;-) Vi, le dilemme Rhada/Kanon, c'est justement le but de la fic ^^ Rhada qui hésite sur ses sentiments, Kanon qui ne se souvient de rien, le risque qu'il retrouve la mémoire et surtout, ce qu'ils peuvent construire avant ce jour (si ce jour vient, bien sûr). Encore merci pour ta review ! -^_^-

_**c**__**hantal:**_ Merci pour ta review ! Hihihi, je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre Kagaho et Eaque ensemble x) Je vais être gentille avec ton Kanonichou, ne t'en fais pas ;-) Un fondant au chocolat ? qwp Oh miam miam ! Arigato !

_**Didi:**_ Ok, je vais être sincère… Je suis mo-re-te (moi très bien savoir écrire "morte" qwp) de rire ! xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je continuerai d'écrire… afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation… afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation (quoi c'est que je raconte, là ? q.p) Minos + prof de maths… aïe, bonjour le combo ! x_x Je compatis ! Aww, merci beaucoup pour la chanson, c'est trop gentil ! -^_^- *ronronne* Et merci pour les cookies ! (et aussi de ne pas kidnapper mon bonnet)  
>(1. Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai parfaitement réussi à lire ;-) 2. Pas de souci, j'adore les pavés ! ^^ 3. Le mystère du racontage de vie… q.p Je crois qu'on est tous et toutes touché(e)s à quelque part, et que jamais il ne sera élucidé q.p Oh, pis tu sais, l'autre jour j'ai été au ciné, et… oups q.p *sors*)<p>

_**Lolange:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, ne t'en fais pas ! ;-) Surprise-surprise pour ce qui arrivera ensuite, niark ! Je ne dis rien~ PS: Je sais que mon rythme est vraiment horrible, et que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable pour les fans… é_è Je suis désolée…

_**FandeYaoi97:**_ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;-)

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes mes p'tits soleils, j'vous aime ! <em>*tend les bras avec une bouille en mode chibi* Câlin de groupe… ?

Tout ce que j'ai à dire à propos de ce chapitre, c'est qu'il y aura bientôt un débat "Qui est venu en premier, Pépé Dohko ou Yoda ?" dans l'esprit des lecteurs, que Rhadamanthe ne sait pas que les enfants ne sont pas des ballons et surtout, **surtout**: une certaine personne apprendra que taquiner un Bénou déjà énervé, ça porte malheur…

On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ? Dans ce cas, bonne lecture~ !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16: Que la fête commence !<strong>

« Alors, tout est prêt ? demanda Derek.  
>- Oui ! répondirent la plupart des habitants en cœur.<br>- Antonio, tu as apporté les buffets ? »

L'Italien hocha la tête, jouant avec sa petite moustache noire tout en désignant les divers plats disposés sur une grande table, un peu plus loin.

« Oui, tout est là-bas. Marco et Luna m'ont aidé.  
>- Parfait, sourit le vieil homme. Luna ? Où sont les enfants ?<br>- Encore en train de jouer je-ne-sais-où, fit la jeune femme de 29 ans en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche des bambins. J'ai chargé Téana et Pariack de les surveiller afin d'être sûre qu'il n'arrive rien. Après tout, avec Yohan, ils sont les plus âgés. Ils veilleront sur eux, ne t'en fais pas.  
>- Douce Luna, tu es vraiment un trésor…, sourit l'Ericlinnois avec affection. Bon, que reste-t-il à faire… ? »<p>

Derek parcourut des yeux l'ensemble de la Grande Place, voulant être sûr de n'avoir rien omis. Les plats avaient été apportés par Antonio, Marco et sa femme; les tables et nappes, par Hector -le boucher-, et son épouse Diane s'était chargée des couverts et des verres.

Tous les habitants aidaient pour faire en sorte que cette modeste fête soit un succès.

« Je crois qu'on a tout, songea Zaria à voix haute tout en arrangeant l'un des nombreux pots de fleurs qu'elle avait pensé à amener avec Niguel, son mari. »

Son fils cadet, Yohan, les bras chargés de guirlandes en tout genre, arriva avec un sourire en coin.

« Et moi, je crois que tu te trompes, Maman !  
>- Yohan ? Tu n'étais pas sensé être avec les enfants ?<br>- Bah, ils sont peu. Les deux jumelles -Rosa et Andreia-, Ariana et Sorian… Pariack et Téana savent y faire, ils s'en tireront. Je préfère aider pour la fête.

L'adolescent alla déposer ses charges sur une table inoccupée, avant de revenir auprès de sa mère.  
>Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il lui demanda vaguement, histoire de changer de sujet:<p>

« Mais sinon, tu penses qu'il ressemble à quoi, ce Kanon ? Et aussi, ça doit pas être facile, d'être amnésique… »

Zaria sourit doucement en contemplant une rose blanche.

« C'est vrai que c'est très triste de ne plus se souvenir de sa vie, de ne pas savoir qui on est. Ce soir, nous devons tous faire de notre mieux pour le mettre à l'aise et l'aider à ce qu'il se sente bien. Johanne m'a dit qu'il est très beau, musclé et extrêmement gentil. Un peu timide, aussi.  
>- Je vois…, fit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, un peu pensif. J'en connais une qui va l'apprécier ! ajouta-t-il en riant.<br>- Qui ? questionna une voix derrière eux. »

Les deux Ericlinnois firent volte-face.

« Où sont les enfants, Téana ? s'enquit Zaria. Tu n'étais pas sensée être avec Pariack ?  
>- Derek m'a dit que je pouvais vous aider, si je voulais. Il est resté avec Pariack et les petits. Qui est sensé me plaire ? demanda-t-elle en tournant un regard sceptique vers Yohan.<br>- Ton frère pense que tu trouveras le jeune homme amnésique à ton goût, répondit leur mère en donnant un petit coup de pied dans les mollets de son fils. »

L'adolescent grimaça et la jeune fille lui tira malicieusement la langue.

« Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis déjà prise, petit frère.  
>- T'es amoureuse ? s'étonna son cadet. De qui ?<br>- Secret, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fit la jeune fille avec un cli d'œil. »

L'argenté poussa un sifflement ébahi. Sa sœur s'était trouvé quelqu'un… Et dire qu'il pensait se caser avant elle…

« Dans combien de temps commencera la fête ? demanda Téana en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de laquelle sa mère travaillait.  
>- T'es si pressée de rencontrer ce gars ? railla son frère. »<p>

La jeune fille aux cheveux agit comme si elle ne l'avais pas entendu en écoutant la réponse de Zaria.

« Dans un peu moins de vingt minutes, je dirais. Il sera bientôt dix-neuf heures. Ah, j'ai enfin fini ! s'exclama-t-elle en admirant, fière d'elle, le dernier bouquet où elle venait de disposer les fleurs à son goût.  
>- Je vais prévenir Derek, alors…, dit Yohan, les mains dans les poches. »<p>

Il partit rejoindre l'organisateur de la fête, qui expliquait le déroulement de la soirée aux enfants en insistant surtout sur leur bon comportement. Quand il remarqua la présence de l'argenté près d'eux, le quinquagénaire tourna vers lui un sourire amical.

« Ah, Yohan ! C'est bien que tu sois là. Tout est fini, de votre côté ?  
>- Ouaip'. Maman a fini les bouquets et Papa… »<p>

Il parcourut rapidement la place des yeux, cherchant son père. Il le vit en train de fixer les derniers lampions et guirlandes aux arbres. Se sentant observé, le médecin releva la tête et, quand il croisa le regard de son fils, leva un pouce.

« Papa a aussi fini.  
>- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je pense que tout est prêt.<br>- Et nous sommes dans les temps, déclara Johanne en venant auprès d'eux. Nous avons même de l'avance, fit-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.  
>- Parfait ! s'exclama Derek en frappant dans ses mains. Yohan, va chercher ta sœur et, avec Pariack ici présent, occupez-vous des enfants, surveillez-les bien pendant que je règle les derniers détails. Marco ? »<p>

Le bûcheron, qui discutait avec sa femme, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.  
>- Sais-tu où est Antonio ? Il était avec toi et Luna il y a quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Il est parti avec Maria, sûrement pour aller prendre encore deux-trois choses, répondit Luna.  
>- Entendu. J'avais besoin qu'il m'aide pour les tables, mais tant pis. »<p>

Niguel arriva à ce moment vers eux, ses cheveux noirs tressés ramenés sur son épaule.

« J'ai terminé. Les guirlandes tiennent, d'ailleurs, merci de me les avoir apportées, Yohan. Sinon, les lampions sont accrochés, on pourra les allumer une fois la nuit tombée. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider avec les tables. »

Derek le remercia de sa sollicitude, et alors que les deux hommes s'en allaient, Johanne déclara, les mains jointes sous son menton:

« C'est merveilleux, tout est en place… Bon, je vais aller chercher Kanon et Rhadamanthe. »

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour vers les maisons.

Pariack, dont les genoux servaient de chaise à sa petite sœur Ariana -une charmante bambine aux cheveux d'émeraude-, lança à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé seul, vieux frère…  
>- Je pensais que Téana resterait avec toi, se défendit le garçon.<br>- Ben non. Aller, va chercher Téana et cette fois, ne me faites pas faux bond. »

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Hadès se dit enfin qu'il pourrait -peut-être- commencer à se concentrer sérieusement sans être dérangé par ces mille et un petits détails qui avaient le don de l'agacer, que ce soit l'une des -très nombreuses- crises d'hystérie de sa -saleté de- nièce, ou encore les "Aie ! Tu me fais mal, Persy !" que poussait Zeus, dont les cheveux finissaient d'être arrangés par Perséphone.

A présent que les Chevaliers et les Spectres s'étaient calmés, tout semblait aller à merveille, les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer. Ainsi, annonça-t-il:

« Spectres et Chevaliers, veuillez faire silence ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, prêtes à l'écouter.

« Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait où nous nous trouvons. Mais cela importe peu. Le principal est qu'à présent, chacun va pouvoir regagner son Domaine respectif. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva et le Dieu serra les poings d'agacement, s'apprêtant à hausser le ton pour réclamer le silence. Perséphone le remarqua et vint "aider" son époux.

« S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité afin que les bruits de fond cessent. »

Effet immédiat.

Elle avait beau être la douce et souriante Déesse du Printemps à qui la nature réalisait tous les désirs, elle demeurait la Souveraine du Monde Souterrain, Reine de bonté, mais sachant se montrer froide et intransigeante.  
>Parfois, une femme en colère était plus intimidante qu'un homme, et cela valait également du côté des Divinités.<p>

Alors qu'Hadès tournait vers elle un regard amusé, la fille de Déméter poursuivit d'un ton plus doux, comme pour rassurer ses auditeurs, à qui elle avait fait _un peu_ peur:

« Comme l'a dit mon mari, les Chevaliers retourneront au Sanctuaire et les Spectres, aux Enfers.  
>- Et nous ? demanda Hypnos, assis au sol les jambes tendues, sur les genoux duquel somnolait Thanatos.<br>- Vous, répondit Hadès, vous irez à Elysion. »

Les Dieux Jumeaux hochèrent la tête, se réjouissant d'avance de rentrer chez eux. Le Palais et les jardins avaient été reconstruits, donc retourner là-bas était la seule chose qu'ils désiraient…  
>Hypnos se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, déposant un baiser dans le cou de son jumeau, et ce dernier changea de position, s'allongeant à moitié sur son aîné en l'enlaçant. Il nicha sa tête vers son sternum, bercé par les battements reposants de son cœur… Bientôt… il pourrait tout bientôt retrouver son petit coin de paradis avec son frère.<p>

« Mais avant ça…, poursuivit Hadès, faisant éclater leur bulle de rêves tendres.  
>- Quoi encore ? geint le Dieu de la Mort en relevant la tête.<br>- Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de renvoyer les Chevaliers de ma nièce à leur Sanctuaire, en Grèce. Athéna ne maîtrise pas la téléportation et ce serait mieux d'être sûr qu'ils arrivent à bon port.

Les Chevaliers d'Or tiquèrent à ses paroles et examinèrent les gardiens d'Elysion. L'idée d'être pris en charge par eux ne les rassurait guère… Car autant le regard amical que leur envoyait Hypnos soulagea légèrement leurs craintes, autant celui de Thanatos leur glaça le sang. Ou du moins, avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de son aîné… ce qui suffit à entamer une dispute entre eux.

Ah, ils étaient bien beaux, tous ces Dieux millénaires, à agir comme des enfants…

« Shion…, murmura Dohko à l'oreille de l'ancien Bélier en envoyant un regard suspicieux à leurs nouveaux camarades. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de leur faire confiance… ?  
>- Nous avons beau les avoir combattus par le passé, voir Hypnos et Thanatos comme cela est assez… troublant. Ma tête me dit une chose, mon cosmos une autre, soupira l'Atlante.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Ma tête, de les attaquer; mon cosmos, de leur faire confiance, répondit son amant en secouant la tête. Il n'y a aucune animosité en eux, en ce moment… Pourtant, j'ai connu Hypnos, je sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… »<p>

La Balance lui tapota l'épaule, compréhensif. Il savait que Shion avait encore de la rancune pour les Dieux Jumeaux -tout comme lui- et que ça lui était dur d'accepter l'aide de personnes avec qui on était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, encore ennemis.

Histoire de le détendre un peu, il prit la voix d'un vieillard, très semblable à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore la fusion de Yoda et d'un raisin, et dit:

« La vérité pour trouver, ton cosmos tu dois écouter ! »

Le Pope le poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour garder contenance, ravalant son envie de rire devant la pitrerie du Tigre.

« Dohko ! Arrête avec ça ! »

Le Chinois ne put réprimer un sourire mutin, et les quelques Chevaliers d'Or qui avaient suivi l'échange firent de même. L'amitié immortelle entre les deux hommes avait quelque chose de touchant, cette familiarité était presque fraternelle. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'à savoir lire à travers les gestes et les regards pour voir jusqu'où allait cet attachement qui, à vrai dire, était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait…

« Bon, déclara Hadès, allons-y. Poséidon est d'ores et déjà retourné à son Domaine sous-marin et il est temps que chacun fasse de même. »

Il interpella ses deux Juges, qui, à contre cœur, se séparèrent de leurs conjoints pour venir auprès de leur Dieu, posant un genou à terre, la tête levée vers lui.

« Eaque, Minos, vous retournerez aux Enfers. Une absence trop prolongée pourrait se révéler dangereuse, et en ce moment-même, personne ne vous remplace au Tribunal. Je me charge de vous y envoyer. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et disparurent la seconde d'après dans une lumière violette.

Hypnos regarda les deux Juges se volatiliser, puis jeta un œil à son jumeau, qui lui tournait le dos, assis un peu plus loin. Celui-ci sentit le regard de son frère sur lui, mais ne fit rien, son égo surdimensionné aidant, n'estimant pas son frère digne de son attention -ni de son pardon- après avoir osé le frapper devant ces humains.  
>Il laissa le Sommeil s'approcher, et ne put s'empêcher de ronronner avec contentement lorsque les bras de son aîné ceinturèrent sa taille et qu'une main tiède dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser. Un câlin d'Hypnos lui faisait toujours du bien.<p>

« Tu as fini de bouder ?  
>- Ça dépend… Que m'offres-tu en échange ? l'interrogea-t-il en tournant un regard désintéressé vers lui, mais où une étincelle de malice luisait. »<p>

En guise de réponse, Hypnos posa une main sous son menton et lui renversa délicatement la tête en arrière, de sorte à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Cela te convient-il ? murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. »

Au lieu de répondre, Thanatos lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira au-dessus de lui à nouveau, reprenant d'autorité les lèvres de son aîné.

Hadès, qui observait la scène, soupira.

Par Chronos, combien de temps avait-il bien pu s'écouler sur Terre… ? Plus leur départ tardait, moins ils avaient de chances de retrouver rapidement Kanon et Rhadamanthe ! Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Il tenta de se concentrer sur leur cosmos pour les localiser, mais sans résultat.

C'était littéralement comme s'ils avaient tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la Terre sans laisser aucune trace.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Johanne entra dans l'appartement et, contente de voir Kanon et Rhadamanthe réunis devant une tasse de thé, elle leur annonça que les préparatifs étaient terminés, la fête était bonne pour commencer et on attendait plus qu'eux.

Voyant que Kanon devait toujours prendre appui sur la table une fois debout, l'Ericlinnoise lui demanda:

« Ça va aller, Kanon ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à marcher sans trop de mal ? »

Le jeune homme s'empressa de la rassurer:

« Hein ? Non non, ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Je manque un peu d'équilibre quand je me lève, mais ça va passer, il faut juste… attendre un peu. »

En effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard le second Gémeau put se délaisser de son appui.

Rhadamanthe ouvrit alors la porte et distingua plus loin des lumières et guirlandes pendant un peu partout entre les arbres. Il huma l'air, sentant un délicieux fumet de viande accompagné de sauces variées et quelque chose de plus sucré, comme… des gâteaux.

Johanne prit la tête du petit trio et les mena vers la place du village. Kanon fut très bien accueilli et il suffit de peu pour qu'il devienne très vite apprécié des enfants, petits comme adolescents, qui insistèrent pour qu'il vienne jouer avec eux et qu'il leur parle de ce qui lui était arrivé. Entouré par un joli groupe, le Dragon des Mers fut entraîné un peu plus loin tandis que la petite Andreia, les joues roses, allait s'accrocher au mollet du Whyvern avec une moue. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le petit bout d'humain qui, décidément, semblait bien l'aimer.  
>Il poussa un soupir, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se pencha pour soulever l'enfant de terre et l'asseoir sur son épaule. La petite fille, ayant peur de tomber, noua ses bras autour de la tête de son porteur attitré. Porteur qui lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y voyait rien, de la sorte.<p>

« Mais je les mets où, alors ? questionna-t-elle. »

Le Spectre avait vraiment envie de tester le lancer de poids avec cette gamine vers le lac pour être enfin tranquille, mais il se devait de continuer son rôle. Il posa alors une main sur les genoux de la jeune Ericlinnoise pour la maintenir en équilibre et lui expliqua patiemment:

« N'importe où, tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de voir où l'on va.  
>- T'es fâché ? questionna la petite boule rousse en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. »<p>

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux, agacé. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, vraiment pas.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas.  
>- D'accord. Dis ? On va vers Karone ? »<p>

Il ne fallut guère longtemps au blond pour comprendre de qui l'enfant parlait. Il acquiesça et se mit en route vers le troupeau d'enfants d'où dépassait la silhouette du Dragon des Mers.

« Son nom n'est pas Karone, mais Kanon, la corrigea toutefois l'Anglais.  
>- C'est ce que j'ai dit, se défendit l'enfant de six ans. »<p>

Même sans aucune expérience avec les petits, le Juge déduisit que, vers ces âges, il était aussi futile de tenter de raisonner un enfant que de faire comprendre à Charon qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse ses traversées sur l'Archéron en _silence_.

Après quelques foulées, ils arrivèrent vers la troupe qui entourait Kanon. Celui-ci, les voyant approcher, vint à leur rencontre avec un large sourire heureux. Rhadamanthe remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux couleur émeraude à califourchon sur la nuque du Gémeau, les jambes ballotant de chaque côté du cou musclé du jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'Ariana, une des enfants du couple qui tenait l'épicerie et la boucherie, et à voir, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser, vu comme elle riait en s'accrochant au front de l'ex-Marina pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu as du succès auprès des enfants, à ce que je vois, nota Rhadamanthe.  
>- Pareil pour toi, répondit l'amnésique en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sorian, qui rappelait toujours autant Hadès au Spectre. »<p>

Les trois adolescents les plus âgés et toujours inséparables, Yohan, Téana et Pariack, échangèrent un regard complice. Avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe, ils n'auraient plus à s'occuper des enfants et pourraient aller faire quelques trucs pour eux, bien tranquilles.  
>Pariack poussa son meilleur ami en avant, qui se racla un peu la gorge.<p>

« Bon, hem… on vous laisse ! Bye ! »

Sur ce, sans même laisser le temps de répondre aux deux hommes, le trio prit la poudre d'escampette. Les deux Dragons restèrent quelques instants hébétés, avant que Sorian ne les sorte de leur torpeur en tirant sur le poignet du Juge des Enfers:

« Venez, on va jouer à cache-cache ! Je connais pleins de cachettes, vous me trouverez jamais !  
>- Oh oui ! s'exclama Ariana en battant des jambes -bourrant sans s'en rendre compte de coups de pieds le torse de Kanon. T'es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à son porteur en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. S'il te plaît, dit oui ! »<p>

Le Grec hocha la tête, tâchant de dissimuler sa grimace de douleur -ça fait quand même mal, des coups de talons, même venant d'une môme de 7 ans !

« Ça marche. Tu viens avec nous, Rhada ? »

Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie: balancer la gamine qu'il avait sur l'épaule au Gémeau -ou dans le lac s'il visait suffisamment loin- et prendre congé. Néanmoins, il tourna la tête vers ladite gamine, dont les joues cramoisies et les yeux brillants le suppliaient silencieusement d'accepter l'offre de l'ex-Marina. La petite fille baissa ensuite les yeux vers ses pieds en souriant, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard d'or en fusion de son, secrètement pour elle, très très beau porteur.

Puis les yeux du Whyvern se posèrent sur mini-Hadès, qui lui souriait espièglement, sûrement déjà persuadé qu'il cèderait.

Histoire de faire pencher encore plus la balance de son côté, Kanon insista doucement, lui certifiant qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment à s'amuser et rire.

…C'était tout de même déloyal de se liguer à trois contre un, sachant l'obligation qui pesait sur le dos de la minorité.

A son corps défendant, le blond capitula.

« C'est d'accord. »

Ses interlocuteurs en furent ravis et, tandis que Rosa allait prendre la main de Kanon, Sorian attrapa le poignet du blond dans sa menotte en sautillant.

« Viens, on y va ! »

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir et hocha la tête, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire devant l'insistance de l'enfant qui lui rappelait tant son Seigneur avec ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux aussi sombres que le pelage d'un corbeau.

« _Let the party begin_, se dit-il alors qu'il se laissait entraîner, ses yeux fixant le dos de l'amnésique un peu plus loin devant eux. »

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Zeus commençait à se sentir quelque peu esseulé. Ses deux filles parlaient entre elles, Hadès informait ses Spectres sur certaines choses et les Dieux Jumeaux faisaient de même avec les Chevaliers d'Or -qui demeuraient encore méfiants envers les deux Dieux.

Le Roi des Cieux promena son regard dans la pièce avec une moue. Partout, il n'y avait que des groupes… personne n'était seul. Et en plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était entouré de laiderons ! La plupart de ces jeunes hommes auraient vraisemblablement mérité une place dans son lit ! Une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas avant un moment. Seul hic: lequel choisir ? Ils étaient tous appétissants !

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent soudain sur un Spectre adossé à une colonne. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, comme s'il somnolait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Olympien. Kagaho du Bénou, d'après son frère. Eh bien, ce jeune garçon était franchement beau ! Des cheveux sombres, une peau bronzée où, sous son Surplis, se dissimulaient à coup sûr des muscles discrets et bien dessinés, un visage qu'on avait envie de caresser, de tentatrices lèvres entrouvertes…  
>À voir, pour rester ainsi sans se mêler aux autres, il devait s'agir d'un solitaire. Et son amant étant retourné aux Enfers il y a peu, ce bel oiseau se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul…<br>En plus, il avait eu le culot de l'attaquer -chose qu'aucun humain n'avait osé faire depuis longtemps- mais il aimait qu'on lui résiste.

Les défis avaient le don de l'émoustiller…

Souriant, Zeus s'approcha de Kagaho en prenant garde à diminuer son cosmos jusqu'à le rendre indétectable. Il appuya ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de l'Egyptien, se pencha à son oreille et…

« Bouh ! »

Le Bénou ne sursauta pas, mais ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, des flammes noires apparaissant sur ses épaules. Voyant le Dieu des Dieux devant lui, le jeune homme lui envoya un regard tout sauf amical.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça vous a rapporté, de faire ça ?  
>- Attirer ton attention, répondit le Maître de la Foudre, satisfait de son petit effet. »<p>

Le Spectre grogna, posa une main sur le bras de l'Olympien et le dégagea sèchement en s'éloignant.

« Laissez-moi, siffla-t-il, allez donc rejoindre votre famille.  
>- Pour quelle raison le ferais-je, alors que je suis en ce moment-même en compagnie d'un très bel homme ? roucoula le Dieu en le suivant tranquillement.<br>- Peut-être parce que vous n'arriverez à rien avec moi, si ce n'est m'énerver encore plus. Vous devez aimer jouer avec le feu, mais je vous conseille d'arrêter. »

Zeus commençait vraiment à l'échauffer, et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il connaissait la réputation de l'Olympien et savait pertinemment là où il voulait en venir. Un tel comportement avec lui le rendait fou de rage et il n'allait pas tarder à envoyer son poing dans la figure de son tourmenteur, Dieu ou pas.

Derrière lui, ce dernier se passa la langue sur les lèvres tandis qu'il détaillait l'arrière du Spectre. Il n'avait qu'une envie: déplucher cette armure sombre comme un artichaut et laisser ses mains découvrir le corps alléchant qui se cachait dessous. Surtout la partie inférieure, que Kagaho lui explosait sans la moindre crainte.

Ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par les hanches et qu'une main se faufila sous sa tassette pour venir caresser avec délectation une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu as un adorable postérieur ? souffla la Déité en l'attirant contre son torse avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. »

Les pupilles de Kagaho s'étrécirent, ses poings se convulsèrent, son cosmos monta en flèche…

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, en Olympe, l'aile droite du Palais de Zeus explosait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre…<strong>_

Peut-être pas très intéressant comme chapitre, mais il devait être posté pour avancer, désolée q.p  
>Rhada devrait vraiment apprendre à s'occuper des enfants n'est-ce pas ? Bah, ça lui viendra… ou pas.<br>Et quant à Zeus, ben… c'est Zeus, quoi ^.^'

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! -^_^-

PS 1: Flamme arrive, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Y a eu quelques soucis et je suis bloquée, panne d'inspi ! Rhaa ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait un bail que vous l'attendez… é_è

PS 2: Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous connaît "_Dramatical Murder_" ? *w* Si oui, qui est votre perso préféré ? Pourquoi ? Et la route ? *très curieuse et a super envie d'en papoter avec d'autres gens*

Si vous ne connaissez pas (et ça vous intéresse), voici un rapide résumé:

Il s'agit d'un jeu BL (**si vous avez un pc, TÉLÉCHARGER-LE !**). En fait, c'est plutôt une sorte de… comment dire ? (Arf, pas facile d'expliquer…) Visual Novel.  
>Pour faire simple, c'est la fusion d'un anime et d'un romanmanga et aussi le genre de jeu où il nous est proposé de choisir les répliques de notre personnage et les choix influencent la suite de l'histoire. …pas facile d'expliquer q.p

J'avais réussi à le télécharger sur mon macintosh, mais ça beugait sans cesse, quittant le jeu, etc. J'ai fini par abandonner.

**Mais bref !**

Si vous ne pouvez pas le télécharger mais que ça vous intéresse (je vous conseille vraiment d'aller jeter un œil, c'est carrément un "classique dans la culture yaoi" !)…

1) Allez sur Youtube, écrivez "DRAMAtical murder - Playthrough [Common route] - part 1"

2) Cliquez sur la première vidéo (celle de "kreddu").

Bienvenue sur l'île de Midorijima, dans la vie d'Aoba Seragaki !

Ce jeu est vraiment extra, vous loupez vraiment quelque chose si vous ne connaissez pas Dramatical Murder ! -^_^-  
>Pas du tout dans le style "Mary Sue", plein de mystères, un nombre de personnages raisonnable, faciles à retenir (et attachants pour certains)…<p>

Mais attention, il faut avoir du temps libre devant soi (et aussi, avoir parfois des écouteurs sous la main… ça peut vous sauver la vie), c'est comme un (très, très) long film !  
>Mais surtout, ça vaut la peine…<p>

**Si ça vous intéresse, voilou deux petits conseils:**

Petit conseil n°1: En cherchant des images là-dessus, vous avez un max de chance de tomber sur des spoils (surtout concernant un personnage très important). Si vous en avez envie, il faut vraiment être sûr.  
>(Si vous voulez savoir de quel personnage je parle, demandez-moi par MP ou review (je ferai une petite parenthèse spécial "Dramatical Murder" dans le prochain chapitre si c'est le cas)<p>

Petit conseil n°2: Regardez d'abord la "common route" ("route normale") pour bien comprendre, puis celle des personnages de votre choix (Ren, Noiz, Mink, Koujaku, Mizuki ou Clear). Personnellement, ma préférée est celle de Ren **(elle est d'ailleurs conseillée, car c'est celle qui révèle tout)**  
>Pour voir les "routes" des personnages, il suffit juste de noter "DRAMAtical murder - Playthrough [(nom du personnage) route] PART 1" sur Youtube.<p>

Ah, et aussi… il y a un tout petit détail qui pourrait énerver certaines personnes…  
>Le jeu… est en <strong>japonais, sous-titré en anglais<strong>. Il n'y a **pas** de version vostfr q.p  
>Désolée si vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais…<p>

Bon, je vais me taire. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas fait cette pub pour rien… q.p

…Bijour ? Y a quelqu'un qui lit toujours ?

… Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un… ? q.p

Bon ben suis toute seule… tant pis… q.p

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**


	18. Annonce

Coucou tout le monde !

J'ai une annonce à vous faire, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vous plaise pas…

Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment pas super: je me suis fait voler mon ordinateur. J'étais en voyage avec ma mère, j'ai laissé dans la voiture mon un gros sac de voyage le temps de faire quelques achats, et le temps de revenir avec ma mère, il avait été volé. Tout y est passé, mais le plus chiant pour moi reste la perte de l'ordi…  
>J'avais beaucoup de dossiers là-dessus, dont des souvenirs, des fics, des fanarts, des documents importants pour mon école… J'ai vraiment le moral au plus bas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait un cahier comprenant 90 pages manuscrites dans la fourre de l'ordinateur ! Donc en plus de l'avance que j'avais prise pour les fics, au revoir chapitres 17 à 21 de "What's your dream, Kanon ?"…<p>

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin: j'ai également perdu Back to December et les derniers chapitres de Flamme. Heureusement, il me reste le cahier où Flamme est écrite à la main, tout n'est pas perdu (au moins ça… argh…). Mais Back to December, plus une bonne avance de What's your dream, Kanon ? sont perdues.

J'en viens enfin à ce dont je voulais vous parler:

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai également perdu bon nombre de travaux pour l'école. Et ces chers professeurs (mhmm, comme je les aime~) n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à dire que:

_« Ma foi, désolé mais vous allez devoir tout recommencer, et la date butoir reste la même. C'est triste pour votre ordinateur, mais dans la vie, vous devez apprendre à vous organiser. »_

**COMMENT JE POUVAIS SAVOIR QU'ON ALLAIT ME VOLER MON ORDINATEUR AU MOMENT MÊME OÙ J'ACHETAIS UN *BIIIP* DE DISQUE EXTERNE POUR TOUT SAUVERGARDER ?!**

Bref… je vais être super stress pendant ces 3 prochains mois car je vais devoir rattraper tout ce qu'il m'a fallu 6 mois à faire… en plus des tests, etc, etc…

**Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je mets les 3 fics en hiatus****.**

Je dois me concentrer sur mes cours, sinon je suis bonne pour foirer mon année… A cause de cette histoire, j'ai même dû annuler un voyage à Pâques dont je me réjouissait… tout ça pour bosser mes cours… toute mon avance s'écroule *baisse la tête*

J'aurais le temps de bosser pour vous seulement une fois que je serai en vacances d'été, sans le stress des exposés à rendre et des tests qui tombent tous les 3 jours…  
>Ça prendra un moment avant de sortir, donc je préfère vous prévenir. Encore désolée, je sais que mon rythme n'était déjà pas super, mais alors là… arf…<p>

J'espère de tout cœur que vous comprendrez, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

En principe, les fics reprendront leur cours à partir d'août, septembre au maximum.  
>Le temps que je retrouve de l'inspi pour les 6 chapitres perdus (écrits i an et demi) + me souvenir de ce qu'ils contenaient… Et aussi, je voudrais prendre de l'avance pour les prochains. L'attente sera un peu longue, désolée… é_è<p>

D'ici là, je vous fais un gros bisou, vous allez me manquer !

…Snif… je pourrais avoir un cookie pour me remonter un peu le moral s'il vous plaît ? Avec un p'tit peu de lait… ou un câlin… snif… *bouille tristoune*


End file.
